Rebuilding
by Yen
Summary: A fic that ate a great deal of my time and energy.
1. Default Chapter

Untitled Document REBUILDING   
By YEN 

Present Version (9/30/99) 

Author's note 

To clarify, speech are quoted "..." while thoughts are '...' 

Flashbacks are 

~~~ 

... 

~~~ 

Stars *** mean a change of scenery, another event, or a different story viewpoint. 

Anyone who hasn't played or hasn't finished the game "Xenogears" is advised not to read this fic as there are spoilers and events referred to in the original story line.   
  


Disclaimer 

This is a non-profit work. The characters and such are the property of Squaresoft and Electronic Arts, except for some individuals and plot line ideas, which I created originally. Other than that, this is wholly a Xenogears fanfic. 

Five years after Episode V   
  
Location: Bledavik, Aveh 

It was a splendid day for a celebration. The newly planted grass gleamed in the sunlight. The specially engineered trees about swayed in the gentle breeze, which brought in cool air from the nearby sea, keeping at bay the heat from the surrounding desert. Bart had been right in his enthusiasm for a picnic in the recently terraformed portion of Aveh. His close companions though busy with their respective duties in the New World order were disinclined to refuse his invitations.  
***   
Elly smiled, unable to help herself, as she watched Dan, Midori, Primarea, Maria, Emeralda and Chu-chu look for hiding places while Billy counted to a hundred. 'I'm so glad everyone is here.' She thought, glancing about. 'We're so busy with rebuilding what Deus had destroyed that we often forget the simple pleasures of life.' Elly eyed Fei carefully as he downed another glass of whatever alcohol he and Bart were daring each other to drink. With them was Rico, looking amused and refusing Bart's invitation to join the contest. 'All right, perhaps some pleasures are best left alone.'   
Near the trio, Citan and Sigurd were discussing about some important issues. Though Sigurd looked slightly sick whenever he happened to see Fei and Bart drinking. Elly remembered the first time she found out about Sigurd and his incapacity to hold his alcohol. She fought the giggle that threatened to come out of her throat. 'Now is not the time to give anyone the impression that I've gone crazy or something.' She wound coughing instead. 

"Are you alright, Lady Elhaym?" Elly turned and saw Maison behind her, balancing a tray of drinks expertly. "I'm fine, Maison. Just a little cough, that's all." She then eyed Maison and his load closely. "Maison, for goodness' sake, put down that tray. You're here to relax as well. Besides, your days as a butler are over, Chief Advisor of Internal Affairs." She removed the tray from his hand and handed it to a passing waiter. "That is no job for a man of your position, and please call me Elly." 

Maison sighed, "I do wish you people had not appointed me to that blasted office. I was quite content being the young master's gentleman and," he lifted his bearing slightly, "I'm still the best man for that job." 

Elly grinned at him, "Sorry Maison. At least they don't call you the Great Lady of Nisan." She shivered slightly. "It makes me sound so old. Besides, from what I hear, you do still attend to Bart, despite your additional duties." 

"Lady Elhaym, The day I let another take over my job as the young master's personal manservant is the day I die." 

"Whoa, don't be so serious, Maison. Besides, " Elly looked towards the city of Bledavik, "we need you." 

Maison followed the direction of her gaze. " I suppose you are right, Lady Elhaym." Elly turned back to him. "But when will our duties be finished?" 

Elly's eyes closed as she breathed in deeply. 'Does he expect an answer from me? ...I suppose so. He does know who... or what I am, but won't he and many others ever realize that Fei and I are just like them? Human.' She opened her eyes and found that Maison was regarding her with a smile. She was about to answer when he interrupted her, "I am sorry, Elly. I do not mean to burden you with my concerns." He raised his hand when she protested. "I suppose," he said carefully, his eyes suddenly devious; "I would not mind letting another take care of the young master, providing that he has been properly wedded." 

Elly's eyes widened, "Are you suggesting," she said just as carefully, "that perhaps we should assist the young master in this matter?" 

Maison tilted his head slightly, considering his charge downing yet another glass. "Well, he is certainly taking his time, isn't he?"

***   
Billy was busy trying to find his charges' hiding places. The youngsters had been placed under his care during the picnic. The former Etone didn't mind the duty. He did always have a fondness for children. His friends knew him well. Maria, Emeralda, and Chu-chu could hardly be considered as needing a babysitter, but they hadn't refused when the others invited them to a game of hide-and-seek. Billy had been unanimously voted as "it."   
'Where, in all that is holy, are they hiding?' Billy thought as he searched through the tents and tables that had been set up for the party. He pulled up the flap of the last tent and looked inside, surprising Yui, Margie and Sister Agnes.

"Oops, excuse me."   
Margie smiled at him. "Oh, hello Billy, Please come in." 

"Thank you, but I'm looking for someone." 

Yui replied innocently, "Would that someone happen to be my daughter?" 

Billy grinned, "Yes, I'm looking for Midori." 

Yui stumbled slightly forward, looked behind her and turned back to Billy. "I'm sorry. I don't see her right now." Margie and Sr. Agnes continued their conversation, pretending not to notice Billy as he went around them and tagged Midori, hiding behind her mother. "Gotcha, Midori."   
Midori scowled at him and her mother. Not saying a single word yet conveying her thoughts. She didn't retain her grudge for long however as she suddenly smiled up at them and went out the tent. Billy sighed. "Well, that's one. Only five more to go." 

Yui laughed and Sr. Agnes commented with a smile. "Looks like you'll be spending the whole picnic looking for them, Billy." 

Margie giggled as Billy scratched the back of his head with an rueful expression on his face. "Well, it won't take him that long if he has some help." She turned to him. "Do you mind some company, Billy?" 

Billy returned her smile. "Not at all." They both exited the tent in search of the remaining fugitives.

***   
Sr. Agnes sighed as she went to the tent opening and followed their progress intently. 

"Is something wrong?" Yui asked, standing beside her. Sr. Agnes turned to her with a weary smile. "I just wish that Bartholomew would pay as much attention as William does to Marguerite."   
Yui placed a comforting hand on her shoulder in reply. "Don't worry, Sister. Bart has been quite busy. No one's has had much free time on hand." Yui, as well, looked at Margie. "Besides, Margie is lovely. I'm certain Bart can't ignore her for long." 

"That is what I said to Marguerite five years ago." Yui looked back at Sr. Agnes. "And Bart still hasn't even invited her to a function as her escort." Sr. Agnes sniffed indignantly. "Even now, he's escorting that woman to the ball tomorrow, instead of Marguerite." 

Yui had a good idea of whom Sr. Agnes was referring to. That woman was Sabela Casn, one of the direct descendants of a member of the former Shevat Council. Yui had met her before. The red-haired beauty had the ambition of being the consort of the Fatima heir. So far, it looks like she was succeeding. 

"What does he see in that woman?" Sr. Agnes seethed, glaring at Bart. "She doesn't compare at all to Marguerite, all she wants is the throne, and..." Yui shushed her, calming her companion down. 

"You worry too much. You know as well as I that Bart is too smart to fall for a woman like that. Besides," Yui gently made Sr. Agnes sit on the stool she had placed behind her; "Bart didn't invite her to this picnic." 

"Well, it's a good thing he didn't. Maybe there is hope for him yet." Sr. Agnes suddenly was quiet and Yui patiently waited. "I'm sorry. I don't know what..." Yui reassured her. "It's all right. I have an idea of what you're going through." 

Sr. Agnes smiled gratefully at her, but shook her head. "No, I know that Bartholomew knows what's best for Aveh." She looked down at her clasped hands and sighed. Yui listened carefully. "It's just that..." She stood up suddenly and went to the tent opening, looking at Margie as she and Billy found Chu-chu. Yui stood up as well and went to her side. "It is about Marguerite. She has... changed." 

Yui frowned. "What do you mean?" 

Sr. Agnes looked sadly, almost guiltily at Yui. "She no longer cares about Bartholomew. No!" She said, seeing Yui's startled expression. " I don't mean she does not love him anymore. She still does. It's just that..." She turned back to watch Margie. "She no longer goes after Bartholomew or calls on him like she used too. She barely asks about his welfare and when she does ask about him..." Sr. Agnes wrung her hands worriedly. "She seems so unconcern, like a stranger." 

"Maybe, she's just playing hard to get." Yui suggested, but Sr. Agnes dashed the theory away with a shake of her head. "It is not like that at all. She is still happy and enthusiastic to see him, but at the same time she is withdrawing herself from him." Sr. Agnes looked at Yui tiredly. "Oh Yui, you should see her expression the first time Bartholomew escorted Sabela Casn. I... I expected her to be jealous, angry even hurt by it. But Marguerite... she just looked content about it." Sr. Agnes turned her gaze back to Margie. "She even said that they look well together."

***   
"That's two down, four to go." Margie laughed as Billy pulled Chu-chu from under the buffet table."   
"Hey, not chu hard." Chu-chu complained as she stood up and shook her fur back in place. Billy smiled at her. "Sorry about that. Now why don't you and Midori stay right here while we find the others."

"It's not fair. There are chu of you." Midori seemed to agree with Chu-chu.   
Margie grinned. "Sorry, no rule says we can't have two "its." Billy nodded in agreement, but decided on a compromise. "All right, how about in the next game, you two be it?"   
"Hokay." Chu-chu replied and Midori nodded as well. The two them proceeded to go into a dialogue consisting of no words at all. Billy shook his head in fondness of them and looked at Margie. "Shall we go, Great Mother of Nisan?" 

"Don't call me that, Father Black." They both laughed, drawing some attention from their friends around them. Billy shallowed his laughter and grinned as Margie attempted to do the same with little success. Margie, nearly doubled over with mirth, grabbed Billy's arm and pulled him to a nearby copse of trees.

***   
"Those two seem to be having fun," Rico commented, watching Margie and Billy disappear into the trees. He looked at his two companions. "More fun than the two of you are having."   
Fei was dead drunk on the ground with Bart barely standing on his two feet. "W-what?" Bart slurred before he dropped with a thud. 

Citan sighed as he and Sigurd approached them. He commented to his companion. "Your bloodline seems to have a poor affinity for alcohol." Sigurd glared at him as he and Maison struggled to get Bart up. Elly was on her knees with Fei's head on her lap, trying to get him to wake up. 

"I see this party has ended before it has even begun." They all turned as Jessiah walked towards them. Citan greeted him. "Jessiah, I'm glad you could come, despite your schedule." 

"Hell, Hyuga, you know I won't miss a chance to drink." Jessiah looked closely at Fei and Bart. "I'm surprise that's Bart instead of Sigurd." He turned to look at Citan and Sigurd. "Oh well, this is even better. C'mon you two. Let's do what we used to do back in the old days." 

This time both Citan and Sigurd looked uncomfortable as their mentor started mixing something at the minibar. Sigurd murmured, "Something tells me Bart and Fei are about to have company." Citan replied, "Well, it is not going to be me." 

Elly, Rico and Maison looked at one another. "This does not look good." Rico said obviously. Maison headed for one of the tents. "I'll go get the alcohol suppressant." Elly nodded. "Good idea," she watched as Jessiah handed both Citan and Sigurd each a glass with something green in it. "I think I'd better go get reinforcements."

***   
Billy watched as Margie pulled herself together. He coughed slightly, trying to keep from laughing again. Margie finally took in deep breaths. After a while, she glanced up at him. "We certainly lost some time, didn't we?" Billy shrugged in reply, fighting to keep a grin of his face.  
Margie finally stood up. "I think that someone may be hiding somewhere around here.   
Billy sighed, looking at the thick foliage, "Well, if they are. It won't be easy finding them." He stretched, easing the kinks out of his shoulders. "Next time, I'll think twice before accepting a challenge to play hide-and-seek with them."   
"Hmm... What we need is a strategy." Margie said thoughtfully, tapping her chin with a finger. 

Billy glanced at her. "A strategy? The only strategy in hide-and-seek is to figure out where they're hiding." 

Margie shook her head in reply. "That's the problem. We should try to make them come to us."

"Just how exactly are we going to accomplish that."   
Margie smiled at him. "Well, they have to be around here. This is the only place left. We've searched all the other areas.   
Billy nodded. "If that is so, then the rest of them should be here." He glanced about him. "So, where are they?" 

"They're around here all right and chances are they can hear us talking, too. This place is not very big."

"So, what's your strategy?"   
"We talk." 

Billy looked at Margie. "We talk?" 

"Uh hmmm..." Margie nodded as she settled herself comfortably on a flat rock. "So Billy, who are you going to escort to tomorrow's function?"  
"Huh?" Billy stared at her.   
"You know, the anniversary gala tomorrow. So, who's the lucky girl?" 

*** 

"What are they talking about, Emeralda?" Maria asked her friend as they balanced carefully on a tree branch just above Billy and Margie."   
Emeralda looked back. "Margie is asking Billy who he is escorting to the function tomorrow."

"What?!"   
*** 

Primarea nudged Dan who was in front of her. Dan turned to her. "Stop pushing, Prim. I can't concentrate on what they're saying." He turned back to listen. Primarea nudged him again. "All right, I'll tell you what they're talking about. Just stop bothering me."   
Dan listened carefully to Billy and Margie's conversation. "Seems like they're talking about who's Billy's date for the bash tomorrow." Primarea's eyes widened.

***   
Billy blushed slightly. "I don't really have a date, Margie" He shifted uncomfortably. "I'm just going to go with the others.   
Margie looked at him thoughtfully. "I'm surprised no girl has asked you to escort her, Billy." She smiled at him teasingly. "I bet it's that title of yours, Reverend Black."

Billy glared at her. "I suppose you have a date too, Mother Margaret."   
Margie sighed. "Same here. Everyone expects that only Bart can escort me." 

"Huh?" 

Margie looked up at him. "You don't know? I guess no one has told you." Margie stood up and looked up at the sky, what little that can be seen through the trees. "The Kings of Aveh always had for their consorts the Great Mothers of Nisan."  
"...But you and Bart are cousins!" Billy protested.   
Margie glanced at his flabbergasted expression and laughed. "Don't worry, Billy. We don't commit incense or anything like that. Unions between the two countries are only permitted if lineage allows it. Grandmother was Bart's grandfather's sister. My mother was then Bart's father's cousin. In truth, I am Bart's cousin in the second degree. Thus, marriage between Bart and me is allowable."   
Margie herself also stretched. "You see, unions between the King of Aveh and the Great Mother of Nisan only happen once in three generations. However, though not required by law; it is an accepted tradition." She blushed as well. "In fact, it is highly encouraged. I think that my ancestors planned it in order to strengthen the Fatima line and insure that its descendents would always possess the Fatima Jasper." 

Margie looked at Billy, who all the while had listened to her intently. "Now, of course, such practice is no longer necessary since the Fatima Treasure has already been retrieved. The Jasper is no longer needed."

Billy considered her carefully. "You seemed rather solemn the way you said it all."   
Margie's eyes widened, taken aback, then she glanced downward. "I suppose I was." 

Billy considered the girl, no the woman in front of him. 'She has changed. She used to be so... so enthusiastic where Bart was concerned. I remember the time when she made it quite clear how she felt for Bart. Of course, he didn't notice. I used to think how lucky he was to have Margie care for him that way... What happened to her? She doesn't seem angry or disillusioned... She simply seemed to have accepted it.'  
"What happened, Margie?" Billy asked suddenly.   
Margie's gaze snapped back to his. "Huh?" 

"What happened? What made you change your feelings for Bart? You used to... to care for him so much."   
Margie returned his look intently. "I...I didn't change anything, Billy." She turned away from him for a moment. "I think my feelings just changed by themselves." A small smile lightened her serious expression. "Make no mistake. I still care for Bart very much. I do still love him. It's just... I don't feel that way about him anymore." She laughed lightly. "I really didn't notice the change right away. It just happened." Margie grinned at Billy. "I'm not sure, but I think I got over a crush on him or something." 

Margie's expression turned reminiscent. "Now, that I have thought about it clearly. I did kind of act silly over him. I guess I couldn't help it. I owed so much to him. For everything that he had done for me." Realization flooded her features. "Oh God, I really didn't make it easy for him, did I?" 

Billy laughed at her last statement. "Well, I did thought you were kind of sweet on him." He turned serious. "Are you sure his dating that other woman didn't have anything to do with this change?" 

Margie considered his question carefully. "I haven't really met her personally yet so I cannot be a judge of her character, but she is beautiful and Bart seems to be taken in by her." She paused for a moment. "They do seem to complement one another." 

"Physical beauty is not a true indication of a person's character, Margie." Billy replied. 

"Maybe not, but I know Bart knows how to judge people. He thinks well before he acts, Billy." 

"Yeah right, like the time he shoot down the Goliath with Fei and the others on board." Billy muttered under his breath, but he shook his head when Margie looked at him quizzically. "Your feelings for him have really changed, haven't they?" 

Margie shrugged. "I guess so." Then she suddenly smiled at him impishly. "So are you going to ask me to be your date?"

THUD!!!   
Both of them stared at the heap that was Emeralda and Maria. The two were trying to untangle their arms and limbs from each other's. Billy glanced up to where they had come from. "So that's where they were hiding." Margie smiled and tapped each of them on their heads. "Gotcha, I knew that last question was going to get something out of the trees."  
"What?!"   
They all turned towards the source of the shout, Dan suddenly appearing out of the bushes. The young lad made his way towards them with Primarea in his wake. "Are you telling me that all that was so that you could find us?!" Primarea was also asking the same thing, of course all she said was, "Billy?"   
Billy looked questioningly at Margie, who in turn regarded the four youngsters. "It depends whether you consider me and Billy sneaky enough to pull off such a ruse." 

The foursome regarded Billy and Margie for a few moments, before dashing away from them.

"I gotta ask Doc and Yui about this."   
"Kim and Elly would know." 

"Good, you ask them. I'll question Maison and Sigurd." 

"Daddy..."  
Billy stared in shock. "Good Lord, I clean forgot about them."   
Margie patted his shoulder. "Don't worry about it." 

Billy glanced at her. "Aren't you even worried about this? With those four, the entire city of Bledavik would know about it by tomorrow.   
"There is nothing to be concerned about. It isn't important. Besides, it's not as if people haven't notice where Bart's affections lie." 

Billy considered her unconcerned visage and what she said thoughtfully. "I suppose you're right, Margie." He grinned at her, suddenly rakish. "So what time do you want me to take you to the ball?"

Margie looked at him fondly, with a warm smile of her own.   
*** 

Citan looked at his wife carefully. "Are you sure?" Yui nodded in reply as she removed her husband's shirt. "Hmm... So that was what Dan was trying to tell me." Yui smiled at him teasingly. "I suppose you really couldn't think clearly with five glasses of Jessiah's special potion in your stomach."   
Citan laughed as he held his wife closer against him, remembering how Dan had tried to get through to him. At least he had better luck than Maria and Emeralda trying to wake up Sigurd and Fei respectively. "Poor Dan, he really thought I had lost it when I told him that he looked like a girl with that hair style of his." 

Yui punched him in the chest lightly. "That was a mean thing to say. Dan's wearing his hair down now." 

"Well, you have to admit it is a change for the better." Citan grinned at Yui, suddenly he winced as his head throbbed with pain. "Ugh, My head is spinning again." 

Yui helped Citan to the bed, seating him carefully. She knelt on the bed behind him and massaged his temples. "Is that better?" Citan nodded as he relaxed against her. Yui shifted her stance slightly and murmured. "At least, you're not in the condition Fei, Bart and Sigurd are in." She grinned against his hair. "Those three haven't woken up yet." 

Citan smiled in reply, his eyes closing sleepily. "I really do not know how Jessiah manages it." His smile turned to a grin. "Sigurd dropped after the first glass, I barely managed with five, and he is still at it." His eyelids flickered as his breathing slowed. Soon, he was asleep with his wife barely able to hold him up. 

Yui gently rested his head on the pillow and carefully arranged his legs on the bed. 'Poor dear, You've had quite a day, haven't you?' Yui's sapphire eyes were tender as she brushed Citan's hair from his face and placed a kiss on his forehead.

***   
Sigurd rubbed his temple wearily as he reviewed the reports on the city's status. It was not easy being a Prime minister, especially with a splitting headache. Sigurd groaned and buried his face in his hands. 'That Jessiah!'  
"I see you had a good time at the picnic yesterday, Prime Minister."   
Sigurd looked up to see his aide standing in front of him with a smile on his face, a sheaf of documents in one hand and a glass of steaming hot water in the other. "Wipe that smile of your face, Daniel."   
Daniel's smile widened into a grin as he walked around Sigurd's desk and handed his boss the water. "Here sir, this should help." His expression turned apologetic as he placed the folder on the table. "Of course, this won't help your hang-over, but we need your seal on it."

Sigurd nodded, his face in a frown as he slowly drank the water. "What is it about?"   
"A group of citizens wishes permission to cross Blackmoon Forest, and rebuild Lahan Village."  
Sigurd looked up. "Lahan? Isn't that where Fei and Hyuga lived?"   
Daniel nodded. "Yes, that was the Contact's and Dr. Uzuki's home." He opened the document and flipped to a certain page. "The group mostly consists of survivors from the Lahan Disaster as well as some Dazil and Bledavik citizens. A good number of them are farmers."   
Sigurd nodded compassionately. "I understand how they feel. I too would want to rebuild my hometown, and Aveh is not exactly a choice country for agriculture. Even with the terraforming project, it will be some time before we have ample farmland." 

"I must add too, sir, that though Nortune and Nisan are supplying us with foodstuffs; it has been quite difficult to keep down the prices. It has been a strain on the other cities' stockpiles as well." Daniel concluded. "It won't be long until we would need to find an alternate supply of food." 

"What about that fishing project conducted by the Thames Captain?" Sigurd asked as he perused the proposal." 

The former Captain of the Thames had recently presented to the Council his idea of establishing a fishing fleet off the coast of Aveh. The main task of the fleet would be of fishing and ocean culture, but they would be salvaging as well. There was much debris and fallout from the days of War, and recycling and reusing old equipment has been a worthwhile procedure in the Rebuilding. 

Daniel shook his head. "Though the project has begun a year ago. It will take time for a sufficient number of ships to be launched as well as a transport system to be established between the shipping port and Bledavik." 

On the continent of Ignas, the only area suitable for ships to enter was at the southeastern portion of Aveh, a good distance away across the desert from Bledavik. The rest of Ignas was surrounded by sheer cliffs and boulder-strewn beaches. Sigurd knew this well, having to pilot the Yggdrasil in the days when it couldn't fly, only able to cross through sand. Later, the ship could travel by water, but could only reenter land where there was suitable shore. 

Sigurd leaned back against his chair and considered Daniel. "So you are in favor of Lahan's rebuilding?" 

"I believe it will benefit all of us, sir. Not only will there be another source of food for the people, it will also raise the spirit of the populace to know that the first town destroyed would now be rebuilt." 

Sigurd steepled his fingers and rested his chin on them. "I do not know if it would be wise to rebuild another area so soon. It has only been two years since Bledavik's refounding. It may be stretching our resources too far in such a short time." 

Sigurd stood up and picked up the document. "Still, it bears closer examination." He looked at Daniel. "Thank you, Daniel. I will inform the others of this and your recommendation. Is that all?" 

Daniel suddenly smiled. "Well, there is the matter concerning Head Master Black's suggestion for additional beverages at the function tonight." 

Sigurd glared at him as the latter quickly exited his office. "Yes, well. I better go now, sir." 

Sigurd sighed as he slowly sank back into his chair. 'I better remind Maison to prepare more of that suppressant for tonight... First though,' he thought as considered the pile of papers in front of him, 'I have to inform Hyuga and Fei about this.'

***   
Rico grimaced as Billy adjusted his suit. "Stop squirming, Rico. You're not the only who has to be endure this, you know."   
"You don't need to remind us, Billy." Fei said as he turned toward them, tugging at his collar. "Why do we have to wear these monkeysuits anyway." 

"Stop complaining, you guys." They turned as Bart entered the room. "At least, you don't have to wear a chestful of metal junk." Fei, Rico, and Billy grinned at Bart's full regalia. He was wearing the traditional Fatima dress uniform complete with medals and insignias. It was the more formal, severe version of his favorite suit. In fact, Bart's old suit was his father's, that he had converted to suit his taste and circumstances. One of the few items they had managed to take with them when they fled from Shakhan's grip. 

"Why did Old Maison have to remember every detail of what the King of Aveh has to wear to formal occasions?" Bart groused as he went to stand in front of the full-length mirror. "I feel like I'm about to fall face flat to the floor." 

"Like the way you did at yesterday's picnic?" Rico grinned, catching the pillow Bart threw at him. 

"Say Fei, I hear Elly's still sour at you for getting drunk yesterday." Billy evaded Fei as the latter lunged at him. 

"That's it! Pillow Fight! C'mon Fei, let's show these straight-laced fellows how to have some fun." 

"I wouldn't call falling down on your face and getting a hang-over fun!" Billy laughed as he and Rico teamed up against Fei and Bart.

Feathers were flying when Maison, Sigurd and Citan passed by the open door.   
"Good Grief!" Maison exclaimed as he ran over to Bart. The other sheepishly stood at attention as his butler cast a disapproving once-over on him. Fluffy down was caught on the medals and such of his suit. His hair was in disarray where Rico had given him a good hit with a pillow. "Young Master! Just look at you! The guests will be arriving soon and the hereditary heir to the Fatima throne looks like what a cat dragged in!" Maison was definitely having a conniption fit.   
Both Sigurd and Citan sighed as the latter went over to pull Fei to his feet. Fei blushed slightly as his former guardian looked questioningly at him. "Hello, Doc ahh..." He glanced at Rico and Billy for help, but the two were beating a hasty retreat.

"Well, I better go over and pick up my date."   
"I promised I'd help with the party. So I better go too." 

"Cowards..." Bart muttered as Maison busily repaired the damage. Suddenly, a thought occurred to him. "Did I just hear Billy say he has a date for the ball?"  
No one answered him.   
*** 

Zephyr, the former empress of Shevat, now a senior member of the Council; looked approvingly at the way the large function room in Bledavik Castle had been decorated. The large chandelier at the center shined a brilliant soft light that though illuminated the space did not cast harsh shadows. The orchestra band played a tune that suited the ambience of the occasion. Bledavik had a lot to be proud of. In the two years of rebuilding the old desert-city, there had been little or no major obstacles. Unlike the hurried reestablishment of Nortune and the pressured re-colonization of Nisan, Bledavik's reinstatement was the least difficult of the three, almost light-hearted in its pace.  
"Grandfather!"   
Zephyr turned her attention on an excited Maria Balthasar as she ran to greet Wiseman Balthazar, otherwise known as Old Man Bal. "Hello, Maria." One of the Three Wisemen of Shevat smiled as he hugged his granddaughter. He, too like his colleagues, is a member of the Council located in Nortune. Like many others, he had been invited to join the celebration in Bledavik. He, like Zephyr and his close friends, had also been invited to the private picnic held the day before and was just unable to make time for it. 'Besides,' Zephyr thought. 'Fei and the others needed some time for themselves, just by themselves. After all, they did all the hard work.'   
"I can't believe we weren't invited to yesterday's picnic." Someone murmured behind her. Zephyr sighed silently. She recognized who was complaining. 'Casn, that pompous shark,' she thought. Casn and others like him in the Council had the gall to presume that they too deserved the title of heroes. 'It's people like him who caused the trouble five hundred years ago. I can't stand his bragging that young Bartholomew Fatima has been with his offspring.' Zephyr mentally hoped that Fatima would soon see through Sabela. 'She is even worse than Casn himself. The only real difference between those two is that she's prettier and a great deal more cunning.' 

Beside Zephyr, Balthazar suddenly exclaimed, "What?!" She turned her attention to him and watch as he listened intently to what Maria was whispering in his ear. Gaspar and Melchior on the other side of him waited just as curiously. 

When Maria had finished, Balthazar thanked her and watched Maria fondly as she went back to her friends.

"Well?" Taura Melchior said rather impatiently. "What did she say?"   
Balthazar looked at his friends with a devious gleam in his eyes. "I hear that yesterday's picnic has been quite interesting."   
Zephyr, Gaspar and Melchior listened quietly as Balthazar relayed the information Maria had told him. 

Afterward, Melchior said, amused, "I see they are using that suppressant I developed rather extensively." 

Gaspar turned to him. "You should have developed that years ago, Taura. Maybe then, we didn't have to carry you back home each time we went to a party." 

Balthazar laughed at Melchior's indignant expression while Zephyr smiled at the three of them with affection. 'I'm glad the three of you remained with us. You all may have been angry at our folly, but you still didn't give up on mankind. Thank you.' Zephyr then turned her mind to other matters. 'Now what about this matter about Bartholomew and Marguerite Fatima?'

***   
Fei grinned at Elly appreciatively. "You look stunning tonight, Elly." He said as he offered his arm to her. Elly smiled, blushing slightly as she slipped her hand into his. "Thank you, Fei. You don't look too bad yourself." The couple talked comfortably with each other as they headed for the function room.  
"Fei, have you seen Bart yet?"   
"Yes Elly, the last I saw him, he was headed for Casn's suite." 

"Hmm..." 

"Thinking about him and Margie?" 

"Yes, I really can't help it." Elly glanced at her escort. "I guess I am a bit concern about them."  
Fei returned her look. "Don't worry Elly. Things will work out for the best."   
"Fei, we are talking about Bartholomew Fatima here, and I really don't like that Sabela." Elly seethed, remembering the first time she and Fei met Casn.  
~~~   
"Oh, I'm very please to meet you Fei Fong Wong." Sabela simpered to Fei, suddenly clutching his arm. "I so wanted to meet the legendary Contact, the leader of the heroes who saved us from Deus and that awful Krelian.  
"Uh," Fei replied, nonplussed. "I'm please to me you too, Ms. Casn"   
"Oh please, call me Sabela." Casn said, ignoring Elly by Fei's side. "Can I call you Fei?"   
"I guess so." Fei turned to Elly with a panic look on his face. "May I introduce you to Elhaym van Houten?" Elly by then was fighting the urge to rip Sabela's hands off Fei. "Please to meet you, Sabela." She managed to force out. 

Sabela gave her an once-over before turning her attention back on Fei. "Oh, I do love the way you are so magnanimous to our enemies, Fei." It was so obvious who she was referring to. "Even those dirty Solarians." 

Elly's mouth dropped at the thinly veiled insult, and Fei, seeing her murderous expression, was suddenly concerned with Casn's continued existence. "Thank you, Ms. Casn, but..." he said, pulling his arm from her grasp and taking Elly's hand. "Elly and I have a date with Doc and his family for dinner. So we have to go now." Fei managed to get Elly out of the room and out of earshot before she exploded.

~~~   
"Fei, don't you remember how she tried to get at you?" Elly returned to the present as they neared their destination. "Honestly, I don't know what would have happened if you didn't get me away from her."   
Fei smiled tenderly at her as he suddenly pulled her into the shadow of a column. "Elly," he whispered into her ear as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into an embrace, "she's not worth losing your temper over. Besides..." Fei murmured against her hair, "you know I love you." 

Elly gazed into his eyes, a loving smile on her lips. "I love you too, Fei." She said before she kissed him.

***   
"I wish those two would be a bit more discreet." Citan commented to Yui as they passed Fei and Elly. His wife turned to him with a teasing look. "You mean, just like you, Hyuga?" Citan smiled in respond and started when Midori pulled at his hand. "Yes, Midori. What is it?"   
Their daughter directed their attention to a small colorful bird perching high on the ornate capital of a column framing the entrance to the ballroom. 

Yui smiled in delight. "Oh, what a darling creature. It must have flew in here by mistake." 

The bird chirped musically as it too returned their stares. Citan glanced down at his daughter, reading the request in her eyes. "You want me to get it for you?" 

Citan sighed as Yui giggled, covering her mouth with her hand. Yui managed somehow to keep her face blank when her husband glanced at her. "I suppose you want me to get it for her too?" 

"Well, you do have the longest reach, Hyuga." Citan glared at her as he kneeled in front of their daughter. "Midori, Let me buy you another bird from the pet shop tomorrow." He reasoned, "That bird up there is most likely untamed. I doubt it will let me catch it." 

"Ah, there you are." The family turned to see a slender, dark-haired man walking towards them, his eyes intent on the bird. "I've been looking everywhere for you. Get back down here, you naughty fella." 

The bird seemed happy to see the stranger. It chirped once before gliding down to land on the youth's outstretched finger. 

Citan stood up and approached him; Yui and Midori following close behind. "Excuse me, young man." The lad regarded him with a friendly blue-eyed gaze. "That is your bird?" 

"Well," the young man glanced down at his pet; "I rather think he thinks I'm his pet." He smiled suddenly at them. "Pardon me. Prism here got a bit bored waiting around, so he decided to take a tour of the palace."

"Prism?" Midori murmured, her eyes intent and very serious.   
The man returned her gaze with the same intensity. "That is right, young Midori. Prism is the name I gave him, because as you can see, he has all the colors of the rainbow."  
"You know our names..." Yui mentioned, regarding him curiously.   
"I should, Prime Minister Harcourt has told me all about you." At their startled expressions, he said, "Oh please forgive me. I forgot to introduce myself." He held out his hand. "My name is Daniel Saren. I am the Prime minister's aide and secretary."   
Citan shook his hand. "Ah yes. Sigurd has mentioned you though we never had the opportunity to meet you, Daniel." 

Daniel shook his head with a weary smile. "I'm afraid I have been rather busy preparing for the festival." His eyes suddenly brightened. "But it will be a great party." He declared. "A lot of energy has been put into it." He then gestured at Prism. "Even he will be part of it."

Yui glanced down at their daughter. "I'm afraid Midori has taken a liking to Prism."   
Citan too looked down at Midori, who was still regarding Daniel and Prism very seriously. "I do not suppose you would consider selling Prism afterward," the doctor asked Daniel.   
In response, Daniel knelt down before Midori. "I'll make a deal with you, Midori. I'll give Prism to you if you do me a favor." Midori looked at him with widened eyes. She seemed to be asking what favor.

Her mother too was concerned. "What favor do you mean, Daniel?"   
Daniel looked up at Midori's parents and was about to answer, when he suddenly decided otherwise. "You'll all know at the ball soon," he said as he stood up, Prism chirping and balancing on his hand. He smiled at them. "But I have better go now. I still have many things to do." He nodded good-bye and took his leave of them.   
Yui placed her hands on Midori's shoulders and looked at Citan. "Don't worry, Midori. Daniel seems to be a very nice person." Midori looked up at both of her parents and seemed to say that she knows that too.

***   
A good number of guests had already arrived by the time Bart and Sabela made their entrance. The red-haired woman clung to Bart's arm, posing herself seductively. Fei shook his head, wondering if Bart was really that blind. 'Maybe I should tell him that Casn tried to seduce me before she realized that I would never betray Elly.' Fei took a careful sip of his drink. Definitely no alcohol for him tonight. 'Maybe I should talk to Bart about Margie.'   
Fei had been surprised when Elly told him what Emeralda had found out. 'I guess Margie had to change sometime. Still, I can't believe she's not in love with Bart anymore.' He regarded his friend and his date carefully. 'Well, the way Bart's been treating her, it's not surprising Margie would become disillusioned. He'd better do something quick.' Fei again swallowed some Ariberry juice, deciding to ask Elly for a dance.

***   
Yui, Sr. Agnes and Elly were having a conversation when Fei interrupted them, asking if Elly would dance with him. Yui and Sr. Agnes smiled as the young couple went to the dance floor.   
"Those two are so right for each other, aren't they?" The sister commented. Yui nodded in agreement when she noticed Billy and Margie entering the ballroom. "Oh look, there's Billy and Margie."

Sr. Agnes looked in the same direction and smiled. "Marguerite looks so lovely."   
Margie indeed looked beautiful in the blue-white gown she wore. Billy, in his formal Etone wear was her match. Billy looked at his date. "Would you like to dance, Margie?"  
Margie smiled in return as she accepted.   
*** 

Citan, Sigurd and Jessiah were at the bar. The former two having been dragged to it by the latter.   
"Here Hyuga, Sigurd." Jessiah said, as he began preparing his potions. "Wait til you taste this new recipe I made. It will really kill you!" 

"Literally, I suppose. "Citan murmured softly while Sigurd discreetly swallowed a capsule of alcohol suppressant. 

'It is fortunate,' Citan thought, 'that I have an ironclad excuse to get out of this situation.' "Uhh Jessiah, I am afraid I must have to take a rain check on this."

"Hmm..." Jessiah looked at him, a bottle in each hand.   
"I promised my wife that I would have the first dance with her." '...and the second and the third...' Citan thought as he stepped back from the bar. Jessiah frowned at him. "Well, you come back soon. Sigurd and I will be waiting for you." Sigurd glared at his fleeing companion. "Okay Sigurd, It's just you and me."  
"That reminds me Jessiah, my aide told me that he had something for me to do..."   
*** 

The gala was already in full swing when Daniel stepped unto the stage, signaling the band to fade the music. "Ladies, gentlemen, everyone, please take your seats." He waited for most to have found a place before continuing.   
"Ladies and gentlemen, honored guests, welcome to the Anniversary of Bledavik's Refounding. I am Daniel Saren, your Master of Ceremonies for tonight." "We all know that it has not been easy rebuilding our shattered civilization. Time is a commodity, which each one of has little of. So we, of Aveh, are honored by your presence in this occasion. We thank you for sharing in our pride and joy." "Now, let me hand you over to his Excellency Prime Minister Sigurd Harcourt..."

***   
Bart was surprised to see Sigurd on stage. 'I didn't know Sig was making a speech tonight.' He suddenly felt a hand on his thigh, and he glanced at his date. Sabela smiled enticingly at him, running her hand up and down his leg. "Why don't we go somewhere private, Bartholomew?" She whispered, leaning closer to him. "This party beginning to bore me."   
The young King of Aveh grinned in respond. "Don't you think it would be impolite if I just simply disappeared?" 

Sabela shrugged, fingering the medals on his chest. "You can do whatever you want, Bartholomew, after all, you're the king. Besides, you can let Sigurd handle everything else." 

The way she said it made Bart uncomfortable. "Just because I am king, doesn't mean I can do whatever I want. I have responsibilities, Sabela." He frowned. 'Now why do I suddenly sound like Old Maison.' 

Sabela flounced away from him angrily. "Don't be so stuffy." Suddenly, she was coy again. "I just want to be alone with you." 

Bart laughed. "Don't worry. We'll soon be alone after the party." He turned his attention back to the stage. "Besides, I know the MC. He knows how to throw a party. So relax and enjoy."

***   
Yui watched as Sabela simmered, disappointed at her failure to lure Bart away. 'She may be cunning but that pride of hers may prove to be her undoing.' Yui glanced up the ceiling. 'What does she plan to do with Bart? No, it's obvious what it is she wants. The question is how she's going to do it... Hmm that's obvious too.'   
"What are you thinking about?" Yui's musings were broken as her husband regarded her. "Hyuga! You surprised me." Citan took her hand and lifted it to his lips, his dark eyes looking at her curiously. "Forgive me, so what were you thinking about?"

"Oh, just a woman's thoughts."   
*** 

"You know what Elly, I don't think Bart has even seen Margie yet." Fei commented with an exasperated look on his face. Elly shrugged. "He can be rather dense at times."  
"What say you and I do a little matchmaking?"   
Elly looked at him questioningly. "What do you have in mind?" 

*** 

"Thank you, sir, for your wonderful address." Daniel said to Sigurd as the latter stepped down from the stage. He turned to the audience. "Ladies and gentlemen, I promise you there will be song, dance, food and drink and entertainment tonight." He gestured and the lights dimmed to a more intimate setting. The band sounded again as waiters suddenly appeared carrying the banquet's menu. "Enjoy."  
***   
Maria, Chu-chu, Emeralda, Dan, Midori and Primarea were seated together. Chu-chu, the oldest of them watched her companions carefully. She had promised Billy that she would keep an eye on them. Maria and Emeralda were chatting together. Emeralda mostly asking and Maria mostly answering, while the three children concentrated on their meals. Suddenly, Elly arrived at their table. "Hey, how would like to help Bart and Margie get together?"  
***   
Rico was at the service entrance, observing the affair proceeding along. He preferred it this way. He had volunteered to help with the preparations. He recalled Daniel's expression. "But Rico, you're a guest. I can't let you do manual labor. You're a council member, for goodness' sake." "Daniel," he had interrupted, "I just want a little exercise. That's all. Being behind a desk all the time has made me gain some weight." The lie was so obvious and Rico felt that Daniel saw right through it. Thankfully, after a while, Daniel agreed.   
He didn't want to cause any tension with his presence in the gathering. 'It was hard enough in Kislev with the way the people there felt towards mutants like me.' He took a deep breath, tugging loose the collar that Billy had so carefully fixed up. 'I don't know why they voted me into the Council. If it weren't for Fei and the others' supporting me, I wouldn't have lasted long as a member.' It had become harder when their group split up, leaving only Rico, Billy and Emeralda in Nortune. 'If it weren't for them, Zephyr, the Three Wise Men and a few others; I would have done nothing at all.' Rico sighed. 'I really should tell them how much their friendship means to me. ...I'm just not good with words.' 

"There you are, Rico." Fei approached his friend with a relieved look on his face. "I've been looking everywhere for you. What are you doing back here anyway?"

"Uh, just looking for the bathroom."   
"Well, it's right over there. C'mon, I have something to talk to you about." 

*** 

"...let me present to you, the Bledavik Actor's Guild with their play entitled "The Fatima Jasper."  
***   
Margie laughed, suddenly choking on a piece of food. Billy quickly handed her a glass of water. "Here Margie, drink this." She took the glass and hastily swallowed some water, after which she remarked to Billy, "Did you see the actor they chose to play Shakhan's part?" She giggled, wiping tear-filled eyes with the back of her hand.  
Billy chuckled as he handed her his handkerchief. "Yes, they choose well."   
"Well, I have to say that this Shakhan has a trifle bit more hair than the original." 

The two of them turned their attention back to the play, which was based on the search for the Fatima Treasure, abet portrayed in a more humorous fashion, the bad guys especially.   
Billy felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see Fei and Rico behind him. "Oh hi guys, Is there something wrong?" Margie turned as well. "Hello Fei, Rico." 

"Same to you, Margie. Uh, do you mind if we borrow Billy here for a second?" Fei asked.

Margie blinked, a bit puzzled and curious. "It's all right."   
"Great, thanks Margie. We'll return him soon." 

*** 

"Alright, you two. What's going on?" Billy said when they ended up in the men's comfort room. Fei locked the door while Rico checked the stalls. Finally Fei confronted his friend. "Billy, are you serious about Margie?"  
Billy stared at Fei and Rico in shock. "Serious?"   
"You know, serious, as in til death do we part serious." 

Billy regarded them for a few seconds. "Fei, Rico, I like Margie a lot. But she's like a sister to me."  
"Are you sure about that?"   
"Yes, Fei. What I feel for her is totally platonic and," he cut Fei off, "before you ask, what she feels for me is nothing more than friendship either."  
"How would you know that?" Rico finally said something.   
Billy looked carefully at Fei and Rico before replying. "We talked about it before we came to the party, but that's all I'm gonna say. The rest remains in strict confidentiality."  
Rico nodded and Fei finally smiled at Billy. "Sort of like a confession thing huh?"   
Billy glared at Rico while Fei laughed. "All right, I said my part. Now it's your turn. What is this all about?"  
Fei and Rico looked at each other before answering.   
*** 

Yui glanced at Citan as he suddenly rose from his seat. "Hyuga?" She turned to look at whatever it was he was staring at. "What is it?" All she could see were the doors to the comfort rooms.  
"Fei, Rico and Billy just went inside the men's toilet."   
"Uh hmm, something wrong with that?" 

"Yes, especially since Fei and Rico just went in there a while ago." 

*** 

Daniel had just stepped backstage when he ran into Elly. "Oh Lady Elhaym, pardon me." 

"It's alright. Daniel, I need a favor." 

? 

"I need to know what the rest of the shows are." 

"But that would ruin the surprise." 

"It's important, Daniel." 

Daniel looked at Elly, wondering why it was so important to know the rest of the performances. "Umm... there are only three programs left. A dance routine, a clown act and a magic show."  
Elly all of a sudden was excited. "A magic act? Who's the magician?"   
While Daniel looked flustered. "He... hasn't arrived yet." 

"When do you think he'll come?" 

Daniel finally asked, "Lady Elhaym, please, what is all this about?" 

*** 

Margie looked at Billy as he took his seat. "That certainly took a while. You missed most of the play." Billy smiled at her. "Why don't you tell me all about it?"  
***   
Sabela yawned as the audience applauded the end of the story. Bart glanced at her. "Man, it sure takes a lot to get you interested. What excites you anyway?"   
She smiled seductively and ran her fingers down his chest. "I could show you back in my room." 

Bart laughed appreciatively, but pulled her hand away from him. "We can do that later. What I want to know right now is what shows you like to see." 

His date pouted as she pulled her hand from his. "All right, I'm into the hard-to-get shows. The ones that cause an arm and a leg."

"I wouldn't call the Bledavik Actor's Guild peanuts, Sabela."   
Sabela shrugged. "They are when compared to some of the performances I've seen." 

"Like what?" 

"The Magician." 

"The Magician?" Bart repeated. "Sounds imaginative." 

"That's only what his audience calls him. He never gives a name and only the best agents can contact him."  
"Daniel has a lot of connections."   
"Hmph, I doubt he'd be able to get an act like The Magician." 

*** 

'That's funny,' thought Maison, 'now where did the children go?' 

*** 

"That is it," Citan declared standing up. "I am going to find out what they are up to."   
Yui pulled him back down. "Hyuga, you're too suspicious. I'm sure there is nothing to worry about." 

"Oh really," her husband said, looking his wife carefully, "what if I tell you I saw Midori and the other children heading for the service entrance as well."

Yui's eyes widened.   
*** 

"All right, you all know what you have to do, right?" 

"Elly, are you sure about this magician?" Fei asked worriedly. 

Elly shrugged. "Daniel promised me that he'd go with the plan. Besides, we have little choice in any matter."  
Rico grunted.   
"Uh, guys." Nine heads turned up as Daniel, who was on a catwalk, waved at them in a frantic manner. "Citan and Yui are heading in your direction."  
"Oh God, Scatter!"   
*** 

Sigurd frowned as two of the flowers in the dance routine went in the opposite direction as the other dandelions. 'I didn't even touch Jessiah's concoction.' He moaned softly, rubbing his face. 'Don't tell me even the fumes are enough to get me drunk.'  
***   
Margie's mouth dropped as one of the fake trees on the stage tottered unsteadily on its base. "What's going on?" She turned to Billy, who was not there. "Billy? Now where did he go off to?"  
***   
'Good God, what are they doing?' thought Billy as he hurried through the passage that led to the backstage. 'What could they possibly be think...'  
"I am quite sure they headed this way."   
'Yipes, Citan!' Billy ducked back into the corridor. 

He carefully peeked and saw Citan and Yui looking around the backstage. The crew of the show continued working around them, professionally ignoring the game of hide-and-seek. Suddenly, two dandelions appeared from behind the curtain, heading for the exit. Billy grabbed them as they passed by.   
"Ugh..." One of the flowers said. "Shh," said Billy, revealing Dan and Midori. "It's me, Billy. Where are the others?" Dan shrugged, shaking his head. "I don't know. We got separated, looking for hiding places." 

Billy took a deep breath. "All right, the two of you head back to your table. I'll look for the others." 

The two youngsters nodded, but before they went, Midori whispered something in Billy's ear."

Billy nodded. "Thanks, Midori."   
Midori nodded back at him before she and Dan went off. 

'Okay,' thought Billy as he prepared himself. 'This is only Citan and Yui, not even Wels and Reapers. I've faced worse problems than this.' He straightened and walked out into the backstage. "Citan, Yui, What are you doing here?" He said loudly.   
Citan turned to him with a suspicious expression on his face. "Billy, I might ask you the same thing." 

"Ah, Billy. So glad you could come." The three of them turned as Daniel climbed down the ladder nearby. Unnoticed, Elly sneaked out from under a large piece of canvas covering a pile of backdrops. She headed for the exit. 

"You asked Billy to come here?" Citan asked, not noticing Emeralda, Maria and Primarea sliding down a rope from the catwalk where they had been hiding. They wasted no time making their escape.

Nearby, trapped behind a large trunk, Fei and Rico listened carefully.   
"Yes, I did, Dr. Uzuki. I wanted to ask a favor of him." 

"A favor?" 

"Uh hmm, the magic show scheduled last needs a volunteer, and I was hoping that Billy wouldn't mind."  
"What do I have to do?" Billy sounded relieved.   
"Oh, nothing much. Just stand still, while the magician throws knives at you." 

"..." 

"Don't worry. He's a professional. So far, his record is clean." 

"And why is that?" asked Yui. 

"Well, no one has dared volunteered yet, but I'm hoping this would be an exception." 

"I think I'll pass this honor," said Billy. 

"Well, okay Billy. How about you Dr. Uzuki?" 

"I don't think so," Yui replied instead. Fei peeked over the chest and saw Yui dragging Citan away. "Besides, Midori still needs her father."  
Billy called after them. "I almost forgot. Midori was looking for both of you."   
"Thank you, Billy." Yui answered as she and Citan disappeared into the exit.  
***   
Billy gave out a big breath of relief. "That was close." 

"You said it." Fei and Rico got up and walked over to them. 

Daniel sighed theatrically. "I still don't have a volunteer." 

Fei and Billy started. "I thought that was just a ruse to lead Citan and Yui away." Fei said, immediately adding afterward, "No, sorry Daniel. I'm not volunteering either."  
"I'll volunteer." The three of them stared at Rico in shock.   
"Are you sure?" Daniel said carefully. At Rico's nod, he broke into a wide smile. "Thank you, Rico. I promise you won't regret it." He went off, clearly excited.  
"Oh sure, of course you won't regret it, Rico. You'll be dead!" Billy exclaimed.   
Fei stared at his friend. "Do you have a death wish or something?" 

Rico slowly smiled at them. "Do you want to live forever?" He said before walking away.  
***   
Rico slowly paced back and forth, as he waited for the clown act to be finished. He shook his head. 'Maybe I do have a death wish.' He sighed softly then started when he heard a thumping sound from one of the fake trees behind him.   
"Hmm?" He carefully approached the suspicious prop, and reaching out flipped open the small trap door built into its side. 

"Finally, it was chu hot in there." Rico looked in surprise as Chu-chu pulled herself out of the tree. The pink and white furry creature looked up at him. "Thank you, Rico." 

Rico nodded and watched as Chu-chu ambled off the backstage. 'How could she remain so cheerful and... so full of life, knowing that she is the last of her kind left?' Rico wondered. He stood still for a while, musing. 'I wish I had that kind of attitude towards life." 

"Rico, having second thoughts?" Rico turned and saw Daniel regarding him solemnly. The other then laughed and reassured him, "Don't worry. Nothing is final or anything. You don't have to do this if you don't want to."

Rico looked at him intently. "No, I'm still going through with this."   
"Is it because you feel like you'll lose face if you back out?" 

"Do I look like I care what other people think of me?" Rico said with a chuckle. 

"Yes." 

Rico stared at him silently and Daniel sighed. "Look Rico, I promise nothing will happen to you. I know the magician as well as I would my own brother. I don't want you thinking this as a test of character or as a coin toss on whether you live or die. Relax, enjoy yourself and life. If you don't want to do it, then just don't do it. I promise you, no one who truly cares about you will hold this against you."  
He waited for his answer.   
"I still want to do it." 

"All right then." 

*** 

Elly stared at Fei in shock. "He what?! 

Fei sighed. "Rico volunteered to have knives thrown at him." 

"We can't let him do that!" 

"Elly, This is Rico we are talking about. No one tells him what to do." 

*** 

"We have to stop him!" Margie exclaimed, rising out of her seat. Billy quickly pulled her back down. "Fei and I already tried. That Rico can be a bit pig-headed sometimes."  
"Well, we still have to do something!"   
Billy let out a sigh and cupped his chin with a hand, thinking hard. "Daniel told me that everything was set. He even has medics standing by."  
"That's not very reassuring, Billy!"   
*** 

"...now for the last act of the evening, it is my greatest pleasure to present to you The Magician!" The audience gasped collectively as white smoke suddenly enveloped the stage. Fans were activated, sucking the smoke away, revealing a white shrouded figure at the center.   
The Magician was a tall sharply featured man, an albino. His silver-white hair, neatly kept in a ponytail further accentuated his nearly translucent skin. He raised his head and regarded his audience with a faint smile.

***   
Yui looked closely at the performer, her eyebrows wrinkled in thought. 'He's a mutant.' It was clear from the way the man's ears elegantly curved to points. 'A demi-human. Just like Rico.'  
***   
Bart smirked in triumph. "See, I told you Daniel knows a lot of people." 

Sabela was staring at the Magician. "Why?! He's a mutant!" 

Bart glanced at her. "You didn't know? I thought you already saw him perform." 

"Yes, but he always wore a head band before." 

*** 

The magician stepped closer to the front. "I see some of you are surprised by the ears," he said in a deep voice, his hand reaching up to finger one of them. His eyes, the only feature of him that was not pale, seemed to twinkle as his smile broadened. "I've actually been always quite proud of them." He grinned. "I promised my friends I would keep them covered. They say they give me an unfair advantage over women."   
Several of the female spectators giggled appreciatively, and he laughed. Behind him, stage hands began assembling what appears to be a man-sized bull's eye. "Anyway, your MC persuaded me to reveal them to you." He walked over to a small table with an ornate chest on top, and opened it. 

From the box, he lifted and arrayed on the table knives of all shapes and sizes. The audience leaned closer him as he showed them one by the one, holding and handling each expertly. "Actually the real reason why I cover up my ears is so that I would be less intimidating to my volunteers. Especially," he threw a dagger dead center in the bull's eye, "volunteers for this trick." He walked over and retrieved the weapon. "Unfortunately, I never had the chance to show this one."

***   
"Oh my God..." Fei couldn't stop staring at the dagger in the magician's hand. 'Rico...'  
***   
Billy stood up and quickly headed for Citan's table. Margie looked after him worriedly.  
***   
"This is going to be good." Bart murmured as he paid close attention. 'I wonder who would be stupid enough to volunteer. That guy may look good with those things, but still...'  
***   
The magician tilted his head slightly, the dagger gleaming in the light as he tossed it casually in his hand. "Saren assured me however that I would have a volunteer tonight."   
"Sure, I'll volunteer." 

Heads turned as Fei walked towards the stage. Whispers and murmurs could be heard as he stepped unto the stage, facing the magician. The other regarded him closely. "What is your name, sir?"

"Fei."   
"Fei? That is not the name Daniel told me." 

Fei shrugged. "You wanted a volunteer. So here I am." 

The magician considered him for a while, before walking back to the table. He smiled at Fei. "The audience tonight seems to be rather exceptional. Please prepare yourself, Fei and remember not to move."  
Fei nodded, took a deep breath and headed for the bull's eye.   
*** 

'That Fei,' Rico thought, glaring at his friend as the he walked towards the bull's eye and positioned himself against it. 'Should have known he'd pull something like that.' Still, Rico was touched that Fei would be so concerned about him. He shook his head, bemused. 'Well, I shouldn't have worried them like that. I guess I was... being reckless.' Rico sighed heavily and began thinking for a way to get Fei out of this mess.  
***   
"Are you ready, Fei?" 

Fei swallowed hard and stilled himself. 'I can handle this. This should be easy after battling Deus, right?' "R-ready."  
The magician took careful aim as the atmosphere became deadly silent.   
"Wait!" 

The magician frowned and lowered his arm as a lovely young girl stepped unto the stage. "I would like to volunteer to be thrown at with knives too," she said, her emerald eyes solemn as she met his questioning gaze.   
He regarded her with a somewhat puzzled expression. "I'm sorry, young lady. Fei here, has volunteered before you." 

Emeralda turned her attention from him to Fei for a moment. "Kim always said to let ladies go first." 

The audience tittered with amusement as she went over to the bull's eye. Fei stared at her in shock and was about to say something, when Rico appeared and pulled him into the wings. Emeralda calmly took his place and waited as the magician regained his composure.

"Well, this has been quite an interesting experience."   
*** 

Elly, Citan and Billy met Fei and Rico backstage. Elly's first action was to punch Fei in the arm. "Ouch!"  
"You idiot!" Elly scolded. "Don't you ever do anything like that again!"   
"Well, I had to do something!" 

Citan sighed and adjusted his glasses while Billy looked like he was about to strangle Fei were not for the fact that Elly had first priority.   
Rico grunted and the four of them looked at him. "Fei, next time you think I need help, don't bother." He walked away from them, then stopped and glanced back. "Thanks anyway." 

They watched Rico as he disappeared into the corridor. Citan was the first to recover. "Hmm, I think everything is all right now. I should go back." 

Billy nodded as well. "Yeah, I'm sure Elly can take care of Fei from here," he commented as he accompanied the older man, leaving Fei and Elly to settle their problem.

***   
Maria, Chu-chu, Dan, Midori and Primarea watched in awed silence as another blade narrowly missed their friend's throat to lodge into the wood beside her neck. Maria swallowed nervously. 'There's nothing for me to be concerned about. Emeralda's a nanomachine colony. Even if one of those knives hit her, she can just regenerate.' She couldn't help but winced however as another dagger flew to bury itself just above her head. 'Even so, she is my best friend. I don't know what I'd do if that was still Fei over there.'   
The audience held their breath again as another knife was aimed and released, hitting with a thud below Emeralda's wrist. Most of the spectators didn't know about Emeralda's unique composition. However, even that didn't make the act any less dangerous. 

"Wow, he's really good," Dan commented, his eyes wide, following the magician's every move. "It takes a lot of guts and skill to do that, especially with a stranger." He paused then added, "Unless, of course, he's a homicidal maniac." 

Midori punched him. "Hey, what was that for?" Dan glared at her. Midori stared back, her eyes angry. "Sheesh Midori, I was just joking. He seems to be an all right guy." 

Maria smiled slightly as Midori seemed to accept that from Dan. 'Looks like the magician just got an admirer.' She giggled softly. 'Well, I can sympathize with her. Those ears are really quite becoming.' 

A shadow fell over their table and they glance up to see Elly, clearly still angry. Maria smiled at her. "Elly, is everything still on?"

The auburn-haired woman nodded with a sigh. "Yes, despite male suicidal tendencies."   
*** 

The audience applauded hard when the last dagger finally passed harmlessly between Emeralda's limbs. The magician smiled as he went over to assist his volunteer in extricating herself from the pattern of blades. He then led her to the center of the stage.   
The applause grew louder as he bowed towards them, with Emeralda uncertainly following suit. He then gave her formal bow as well. When the clapping finally subsided, he looked at her warmly. "You are a very brave and exceptional young lady, miss. May I know your name?" 

Emeralda returned his regard with a small smile, her eyes serious and observant. "I am called Emeralda. He nodded appreciatively. "I can see why." He helped her down the stage. "Thank you, Emeralda, for a fine performance." There was applause again as Emeralda made her way to her seat.

***   
"Some show, huh Sabela?" Bart commented, resting comfortably against his seat. 

She glared at him, then suddenly softened, leaning against him. "Hmm, you're always right, your majesty." She said murmured, twining her fingers with his.   
Bart smiled at her and looked back at the show. "Wonder what the next act is?" 'That Fei better not do something stupid like that again,' Bart found himself thinking, relieved that nothing happened to his friend.

***   
"Now for my next trick, I again need a volunteer." Silence greeted his statement. "No, nothing dangerous, I assure you." He smiled brilliantly and produced a packet out of thin air. "I just need help feeding the birds."  
***   
Yui watched in delight as Midori observed the man in front of her carefully. He had been producing a variety of birds from out of nowhere for some time. The audience laughed when Midori finally patted his clothes to see where he was hiding them. Their feathered companions fluttered and moved about the stage, as if waiting for something.   
"Midori, I think our little friends want their dinner now." The magician laughed, interrupting his young volunteer's intent search. "Here, hold this." He gave her some seed and immediately, the birds gathered around her. Some of them flew to land on her shoulders and arms. 

'This must be what Daniel meant,' thought Yui. Citan, beside her chuckled as the two tried to give the seed fairly with little success. It was turning into a feeding frenzy when the magician finally shooed them away. 

"All right, there's no more left, you free-loaders." The birds then all flew towards the clerestory windows that had been opened for them. The audience clapped and cheered as they disappeared. Midori headed back for her table, but the magician stopped her, suddenly kneeling in front of her. "Wait Midori, I have something for you." 

He showed his hands to her, palms first then back; then gently took her hands in his, cupping them together. Midori just stared at him as he covered her hands with his own. He smiled at her serious face and blew into their hands. He tightened his hold for a moment then released it. "Open your hands."

The young girl's face was in wonder as she opened her hands to find... a feather?!   
Her companion stared at it just as surprised and stood up, looking around the room. "Now, where did that bird go off to?!"   
A musical chirp answered him from above. A small form suddenly darted from the chandelier, zeroing in towards them. Everyone started as a little bird landed on Midori's shoulder, singing happily. 

"Prism! You poor excuse for a...," the rest of his scolding was lost as the audience laughed and applauded the performance. When it was quiet again, the magician sighed and shook his head at the truant avian. "You're lucky you belong to her now." The little fellow chirped in agreement as Midori smiled at both of them. There was an appreciative response from the house as little girl stepped down from the stage.

***   
'Lucky Midori,' Elly thought as her friends surrounded her, wanting to touch her new pet. 'Lucky bird, too.' Fei leaned toward her. "Are you still angry at me?"  
Elly glared at him. "What do you think?"   
He sighed and looked at her pleadingly. "I'm sorry, Elly." He rubbed the back of his head, looking shamefaced. "It was a spur of a moment thing. I was out of ideas."   
Elly regarded him for a few moments before bending towards him. She looked seriously into his dark eyes. "Fei," she closed her eyes for a moment, "you're the... sweetest man I know." She kissed him tenderly. "Don't you ever do anything like that again without at least giving me fair warning!" 

Fei lifted his head and pressed his lips against her forehead, holding her close. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you." After a while, Elly withdrew herself from his embrace, smiling at Fei, before turning her attention back to the show. 'I know you were only trying to help others, Fei. Just be more careful next time.' 

"Uh Elly, I didn't tell you also because... I knew then you would have volunteered too."

***   
"Now, "The magician clapped his hands together, rubbing them briskly. "I need... another volunteer." He grinned as his audience groaned dramatically. "Please bear with me. I have to beg a lot of audience participation since I don't have permanent assistants of my own."  
"Why don't you?" Someone called out.   
He shrugged, looking slightly embarrassed. "It's a weakness of mine." He glanced to right then left suspiciously. Then leaned toward them, covering a side of his face with a hand as if telling a secret. "I don't like anyone to know how I do my magic," he said in a loud stage whisper.   
As they laughed, he smiled then proceeded to roll back his sleeves. "Alright, now about that volunteer." He looked closely at his viewers, one finger tapping against his chin thoughtfully. He grinned suddenly. "How about we have one of the royal family for a change?" 

"Him, he's royalty!" Everyone turned as a young blonde-haired man was dragged out of his seat by a red-haired boy, a pale-haired girl and a pink teddy bear?!

"Dan, Prim, Chu-chu! What do you are you doing?!"   
Dan turned toward the stage. "He's Bartholomew Fatima, the King of Aveh." He announced loudly with a theatrical bow.   
Everyone laughed as the young sovereign glared at him. The magician smiled and bowed as well. "Would you care to volunteer, your majesty?" 

Bart sighed as he walked towards the stage, the people around him cheering. "As if I had a choice," he said as he stepped unto the stage. The magician chuckled and gestured for him to stand beside him.

***   
Citan leaned towards Yui with a smile on his face. "I do believe I know what Fei and the others were up to," he whispered into his wife's ear. She turned to him with a mischievous curve to her lips. "Bart and Margie," she stated.  
"Uh hmm, they have always been romantics."   
"Aren't we all?" 

*** 

"Your highness, I have heard that you are quite handy with a whip." 

"Yeah, that's the weapon I prefer to use." 

"You often carry one around with you?" 

"Sure, but I don't have it with me now. This is a party, you know." 

"Then, what is this?" The magician pulled coiled whip with an ivory handle from behind Bart.   
Bart stared at it in shock as the audience laughed. "Hey, that's mine!" He grabbed the weapon from him. An intricate BF was carved into the white surface of the grip. "I left this in my room." He looked suspicious. "Where'd you get it?" 

The other raised his hands in innocence. "I didn't steal it, sire, if that's what you're thinking. You had it." 

Bart stared at him, thinking fast. "Daniel! That's it! He put you up to this, didn't he?" He looked at the audience, but couldn't locate the other man. 

The magician straightened with indignation. "Sir, I work alone. No one does my magic but me." Then he smiled at Bart. "Who took your weapon from your room is unimportant. You have it now anyway." 

Bart looked back at him and relaxed as well. "All right. What did you want me to do with it anyhow?" he said, an accepting smile also on his face. 'I'll go along with whatever trick he's planning. Besides,' he admitted to himself, 'I'm curious too.' 

The magician nodded in response and produced a large gold coin, the size of a fist. "Can you strike this if I toss it high up?" 

Bart looked carefully at him and the coin. "Sure, no problem. But can I see that thing for a minute?"

***   
Margie laughed as the magician handed the coin to him. "Bart is so suspicious," she remarked to Billy. He grinned in reply. "Well, I'd be suspicious if it was me up there."   
She looked at him. "How do you suppose he got Bart's whip?" Billy shrugged. "I don't know, but I'm checking to see where my guns are after this." Billy watched as Margie smiled and turned back to the show. 'Hmm, Either Fei or Elly must have taken the whip.' He smiled inwardly. 'Or Rico or any of the others. Whoever it was, let's hope Bart doesn't decide to have his whip analyzed for fingerprints.'

***   
'Looks solid to me.' Bart thought as he examined the coin. He resisted the urge to shake the damn thing. 'I really shouldn't make his job so hard.' He handed it back to the magician, who smiled as he took it back. The audience watched in anticipation as he held up the coin for them to see. He even rapped it against the table. 'Wonder what will happen when I hit it. That thing seems like solid gold. It's even quite heavy.'   
"Ready?" The magician asked as he prepared to throw the coin up. Bart nodded and stared at the shiny disk as it flew upward. There was a distinct metallic sound as the platinum tip of his whip struck the coin. Suddenly, a bright light shined from it, blinding Bart. When his vision cleared, he looked in surprise as large brightly colored butterflies fluttered about him. 

The audience as well was in shock as the beautiful winged creatures danced around them. Their wings were a bright gold with azure patterns on them. "They are Fatima Monarchs." Bart turned his attention back to the magician. "Name as such because of the shade of blue they have on their wings." He nodded at him. "In honor of Bledavik's Refounding." 

The guests cheered, standing in applause as the magician waved his arm. The butterflies as if trained flew towards the windows as well, disappearing the same way as the birds had. Bart shook his head in amazement as he congratulated the other man, shaking his hand. 'Can see why he's so famous? He's quite a showman.' He turned to leave when the magician stopped him. 

"Wait your highness." Bart looked at him. "A little more of your time, please." He snapped his fingers and a large container was brought out. Bart stared at it then back to him. "Just what are you planning this time?" 

The other man grinned at him. "Well, no magic show is complete without a disappearing act."

***   
Elly leaned forward in her seat. "This is it." She looked and spotted Maria, Emeralda and Midori heading for Margie and Billy's table.  
***   
"Wait a minute. Aren't you afraid I'll know how you do this trick?" 

"Nope, you'll be blindfolded." 

Bart was taken aback. "Blindfolded?" 

"Uh hmm." The magician opened the front of the container, revealing the interior to be divided by a partition.  
"What are you going to do? Put me at one side and have me reappear on the other."   
"Oh, I can do that, but it won't be as interesting." 

?  
The older man turned to the audience. "I need another volunteer please."   
*** 

"Hi Margie, Billy." Margie was startled as Maria, Emeralda and Midori appeared around her seat.   
"Oh hello." She smiled at them. She didn't see Billy carefully positioning his champagne glass in front of her. "What are you all doing here?" 

Maria, who was behind her seat, indicated Midori by Margie's side. The younger girl smiled at Margie and showed Prism to her. The little bird chirped happily at her as well. "She wanted to show off her new pet." Margie laughed as Billy grinned, reaching his hand pass Margie to pet Prism. His arm brushed against the glass, tipping its full contents over. 

Margie gasped in surprise as she instinctively stood to avoid the spill. Emeralda reacted lightning fast, reaching over and catching the falling glass with one hand while transforming her other hand into a bowl-like shape to keep the champagne from staining Margie's dress. 

"Thank you, miss, for volunteering." Margie looked up from rescued gown to see the magician gesturing at her to come to the stage. "Huh?! Wait I didn't..." 

"Looks like you just did," Billy interrupted her, standing as well, with a teasing smile on his face. Margie looked to him strangely as he led her through the tables. She glanced behind her but three youngsters were nowhere to be seen.

***   
"Bull's eye," Fei murmured with a pleased smile. Elly looked at him with a frown. "You have to bring that up again?"   
Fei looked at her, startled, but Elly had already turned her attention back to the stage. "Now Elly, wait a minute..."

***   
Bart watched as Margie and Billy approached them with a curious expression on his face. 'Margie is Billy's date? Now why didn't anyone tell me?'   
His cousin looked uncertain as she glanced at Billy before stepping unto the stage. The magician gave her a reassuring smile as he took her hand. "What is your name, young lady?" Margie blushed faintly at his intent regard. "My name is Marguerite." 

"A beautiful name," he commented. He led her to stand beside Bart. "Do you know his highness Bartholomew Fatima?" 

"I should," she smiled at Bart, "he's my cousin." Bart smiled back at her. "Hello Margie."

"Hi Bart."   
The magician laughed as the audience applauded. "Well, this is quite a coincidence." 

*** 

"Not as coincidental as it appears to be," Citan murmured under his breath, amusement clear in his eyes. Yui glanced at him. 'Others are not as amuse as you, my husband.' She looked back at Sabela. The other woman was frowning, clearly not pleased with the situation.  
***   
"Quite an interesting show, sir." Maison said to Sigurd, seating in the chair beside his.  
Sigurd nodded, his expression intent. "Funny though how things turned out this way."   
Maison shrugged. "Who knows what forces are at work out there?" 

*** 

Bart and Margie stood in the box, both blindfolded and clearly uneasy. 

"This won't hurt a bit I promise you." the magician was saying, poised to shut the container. Both his victims shifted uncomfortably.   
"Oh, I almost forgot." The audience watched in silence as he suddenly punched out a metal circle in the partition. The piece fell with a clang on the bottom of the container.

Bart started and removed his blindfold. "What was that?" Margie did the same as well.   
The magician glared at them and produced two pairs of handcuffs. "Added insurance." He made them stand back-to-back with the partition between them. Then, he handcuffed them together running the chains through the hole.   
Bart tugged at the chains as he was blindfolded again. The audience shifted in their seats in anticipation as Margie was blindfolded. 

The magician finally turned to them with a devious look in his eyes. He slowly swung the door shut. Metallic bolts could be heard locking it in place. He raised his hand, snapped his fingers and smoke poured out of the container through the door's edges.

That was when a scream tore through the silence.   
*** 

Billy was among the first to recover from the shock. He quickly stood up and glanced at the large windows. The scream had come from outside. He ran quickly towards the others as people started to rise uneasily from their seats, asking what was going on.   
Sigurd's commanding voice cut through the noise. "Please everyone! Do not panic and remain in your seats!" 

Billy reached Fei and Elly. Citan and Rico were already there. Maria, Emeralda, Chu-chu and the others close by. "That was a Wel's battle cry." The former Etone said, his face worried and alert.

The others stared at him in surprise. Citan frowned. "Are you sure?"   
"Yes, I've heard enough of those to even recognize it in my sleep." 

"But Wels and Reapers are hardly ever around in Aveh." Elly said, her eyes thoughtful. "The desert climate keeps them at bay, and the few that stumble here would certainly not start a fight."   
Citan nodded. "Yes, the heat and lack of moisture weakens them. They have a serious disadvantage in desert environments." 

Billy shook his head. "I know what I heard. Even if it sounds impossible, I'm sure they're attacking." 

His companions looked at him and nodded. They turned as Sigurd approached them, his expression angry with disbelief. 

"I've just been told by one of guards that a large group of Wels and Reapers are attacking the city." He shook his head, his eye narrowed. "The security force is holding them at bay, but it doesn't look good." His hands tightened into fists. "Without a shield generator, we are at a disadvantage. I have already issued a citywide alert. All civilians must remain in their houses and secure them. 

Fei frowned. "It sounds as if this was a planned attack. They know that Bledavik does not have a generator."

"We never considered that we would need that much protection."   
Rico clenched his fist against his chest. "Well, they chose the wrong time to attack."   
Maria nodded, her eyes gleamed in anticipation for battle. "It's been a while since Siebzehn and I have stomped on someone." 

Emeralda lifted her chin, her green eyes serious as always. "I and my Crescens are ready."

Chu-chu jumped up and down. "I will do my churansformation again!"   
The others looked down at her with smiles, her enthusiasm was contagious. 

Fei nodded and looked at each one of them. "Let's go." 

Sigurd watched as they headed out. 'Thank you, my friends. Bledavik will not fall with all of you fighting for her cause.' He frowned suddenly. 'Why do I feel that's something is missing?'  
***   
The magician cursed as his head struck a beam. He shook his head and rubbed the bruised area. 'This wasn't part of the show!' He ducked down and continued until he reached a large container, which was all but identical to its twin still above on the stage. He quickly unlocked the bolts and opened the door.  
Bart and Margie turned to him, still blindfolded and handcuffed.   
"What's going on?" The young man demanded. Margie nodded silently in question. 

He took off their blindfolds and proceeded to unlock the handcuffs. "Some monsters are attacking the city."   
Bart looked at him in disbelief, rubbing his wrists. "Monsters?!"

"Yes, Wels and Reapers."   
Margie glanced at Bart. "That's impossible! Mutants don't come to Aveh." 

The magician shrugged at both of them. "Tell that to them," he said as he reached to the top of the container; "I know a Wel's war shout when I hear it."   
"Damn!" Bart cursed as he headed for the exit, "I have to get out there." Margie nodded, following him. 

"Wait!" They turned to him as the container top suddenly swung downward. A metal sheet fell through the opening, collapsing into folds automatically against it. The partition where they had just been recently handcuffed to had folded just as easily into the metal floor. "You'll get out faster this way." 

Bart looked up the hole, seeing the insides of the box they had been in. He turned to the other man, who was bending slightly and holding his hands together for a step up. Bart grinned at him as he stepped into the magician's hands. "So that's how this trick works." 

The older man glared at him as he hoisted him up the opening. Bart quickly heaved himself unto the stage floor. He reached down and grabbed Margie's hand as the magician lifted her up. Both of them then bend to help him up, but he shook his head. "Go on ahead. I'll be fine." 

They nodded at him and turned away, heading for the steps.

"I trust you'll both keep this secret to yourselves."   
*** 

Citan stopped by Yui and Midori on his way. His wife gave him concerned look. "Be careful, Hyuga." He smiled reassuringly at her. "Everything will be fine."   
Yui nodded. "I'll be with the medics." She finally returned his smile and Citan looked down at their daughter. "Take care, Father." Midori said, her eyes serious but confident of his safe return.

He nodded and continued on his way.   
*** 

Yui let out a heavy sigh and knelt down to look at Midori. "Midori, I want you to stay here, okay?" Her daughter nodded and placed her hand on her shoulder. Don't worry mother, she seemed to say. Yui smiled and kissed her forehead.   
She stood up and spotted Dan and Primarea heading toward them. The other guests were already exiting the ballroom, heading for their rooms. Some of them were even surrounded by their personal guards. Yui shook her head at their presumptuousness and led Midori to her friends.

"Dan, please take care of Midori."   
The young lad nodded, taking his responsibility seriously. He had wanted and still did to go with the others.  
~~~   
"Dan!" He turned to see Billy and Jessiah heading toward him with Primarea in tow. "Please take care of Prim for me," The younger man said. Jessiah patted his daughter's head and headed for the exit. "I'll meet you at the gears, Billy."   
Billy nodded at his father and turned back to Dan. The red-haired boy shook his head at him. "I'm going to fight too, Billy!" He raised his fist. "I'll show those mutants a thing or two!" 

The other man smiled at his bravery then shook his head. "I know you're a strong fighter Dan." He looked at the other seriously. "But I really need someone to watch over Prim. Please!" 

Dan gazed back at him and finally sighed, lowering his hand. "Okay Billy, I'll stay." Billy nodded at him thankfully and hugged his sister before going off. "But next time, I won't baby-sit anymore!"

Billy grinned at him, waving his hand. "Let's hope there won't be a next time!"   
~~~ 

"Thank you, Dan" Yui looked back at her daughter. "You follow what Dan has says, okay Midori?" The little girl looked at Dan then at her mother and nodded.  
Yui smiled and turned to go when Margie and Bart came running.   
"Margie, Bart!" the older woman exclaimed in surprise. "I forgot all about you." 

Margie smiled while her cousin snorted. "So I've noticed." 

"There you are!" 

They turned as Sigurd approached them. Bart walked quickly to his brother. "Sig, what's going on?"   
Sigurd hurriedly filled them in on the situation. Bart frowned and headed for the exit. "I'd better get to Andvari."

Margie turned to Yui. "We have to help them."   
Yui nodded at her. "I was on my way to the rescue teams." 

"Great, I'll come too!" 

"They're positioned at the Square." They turned to look at Sigurd. "I had Maison set up a temporary command center there." He nodded at them. "I'll escort you both over there."   
Dan, Midori and Primarea watched as the three adults walked away. He sighed and looked at his charges. "It's not fair being a kid." They nodded back at him, their eyes solemn and in agreement.

***   
Bledavik's troops faced the horde bravely as the mutants charged them. Despite the supposition that Aveh would have no or little trouble with Wels and Reapers, unlike Nisan and Kislev; Sigurd and Bart had made sure that the city was well protected. There had been difficulties with the Sand People, but never on the scale as this attack the city was now facing.   
The mutants had the advantage of surprise and superior numbers. The battle turned steadily to their side as one by one the Aveh soldiers fell back, unable to hold the line. Some of the enemy had already broken through the city walls and were rampaging in the streets of Bledavik, their larger kin waiting behind when the Contact and his companions ambushed their forces in the rear.

***   
Fei knew better than to fight inside the city. Lahan flashed through his mind. 'Not again!' Fei slammed his Xenogears into a large Sufal Mass. He stared as it turned toward him. He frowned. 'Where did you come from?' He thought as he avoided a punch from the massive thing. 'I thought all of the Masses were gone.' Like the Seraph Angels and unlike Wels and Reapers, the Sufal Masses couldn't reproduce by themselves. They required Soylent Systems just as the Angels needed the Merkava.   
Fei glanced about him as his comrades battled with several other Sufal Masses. 'There must be at least twenty of them with a lot more Wels and Reapers helping them.' He turned his attention back on his foe as it charged him. 

The Xenogears jumped back as the Mass missed, crashing instead into Bledavik's walls. Before it could recover, Fei slammed his fist hard against its spine. He could hear it snap as the amalgamated mass of flesh howled and reared back. It fell towards the ground, its head turning towards Fei. He could see a small smile on its face as the light went out of its eyes. 

"I'm sorry." Fei whispered, giving the fallen creature a sorrowful look before turning to face another of its kind, its brother perhaps. 'This shouldn't be happening,' he thought as the other cast an Ether spell at him. The Xenogears instinctively protected its pilot from the fireball as Fei charged the monster, snapping its head back with an uppercut. He drove his other fist into its stomach, causing the Mass to scream in pain. It shoved the Xenogears back and launched itself high into the air to land on the gear's shoulders and head. It clawed at its armor and tried to get at Fei when all of a sudden, it was thrown away. The Xenogears glowed with a bright white light, ready to fight and defend its master. The Sufal Mass hissed in defiance and readied itself for another attack. Fei looked at him sadly, his eyes moist but determined. "You shouldn't have existed at all!"

***   
Citan was a whirling dervish as he fought in the middle of the Bazaar. Even without his katana, he was a foe to reckon with. He slammed a snake-like Reaper into the ground. It had been foolish enough to attack him from behind, thinking he had not noticed it.   
The doctor straightened, breathing hard, his stance in battle style. 'Too many,' he thought, quickly adjusting his glasses. 'So many mutants and in Aveh as well?!' He kicked a Well in the mouth as it lunged at him, its fangs bared. 'It is as if someone is leading or controlling them.' He cast a quick look around. Aveh troops were battling in close quarters with the invaders. Guns fired and blades flashed. Even some of the civilians were fighting with crude clubs and kitchen knives. They weren't about to give up Bledavik without a fight. 

Citan smiled grimly as another Reaper circled him, its grotesque face serious. They had underestimated the seemingly handicapped have. It frowned at Citan's glasses and hissed commandingly. Citan frowned as well as several of its companions turned toward his foe. It considered him for a few more moments before pointing a finger at him. 

'A command structure!' Citan realized as he was suddenly surrounded. 'Interesting, they have evolved that much?' He looked carefully at them. They were not attacking him. Another hiss and Citan found himself staring at the leader Reaper. He shifted his legs, preparing to jump. 'Whatever it is they are planning, I am not staying here to find out.' 

A bright flash blinded him and he instinctively leaped as high as he could. He felt hands claw at him as he flew over his enemies. He landed, rolling automatically on the ground to absorb the fall before leaping to his feet, blinking hard to clear his vision.

"Heads down!"   
Citan immediately ducked down as Andvari passed by at full speed just a few meters off the ground. Stalls and anything not firmly fastened to the ground collapsed, pulled apart by the ensuing vacuum. The mutants panicked and scattered as Bart landed his gear in the middle of the street.  
"Citan!" He looked up and saw Bart jumped out of the gear. "Are you all right?"   
Citan nodded as he stood up carefully. Bart sighed in relief. "Great, I thought you were a goner when I saw you surrounded like that."  
"I believe they intended to capture me."   
Bart's eye widened in surprise. "Capture you?! They would sooner eat us than hold us hostage."   
"Nevertheless, that was their plan." Citan sighed heavily. "They were following orders from one of them." 

Bart stared at him carefully. "Are you su...," he broke off, slapping his whip against his hand. "Damn! What the hell is going on around here?!" 

Citan suddenly raised his hand. Their enemies had returned. "They are well-organized this time," he said as he shifted into battle stance again. "They did not stay frightened for long." 

"Shit!" his companion cursed as he ripped the medals from his clothes and flung them away. He snapped his whip at their enemies, producing loud cracks as it weaved through the air. The mutants backed down til they heard a hiss from their leader. Bart stared at the Reaper as it too regarded him intently. It pointed and they stalked forward again 

"You're right." Bart murmured as he and Citan stood back-to-back, watching carefully as they were surrounded. "They've got some smart ones this time!"

***   
Billy ran through the halls of Bledavik Castle. 'Why did this place have to be so big?!' He thought as he rounded a corner. 'I had to get my guns! I can barely fight without them.' Billy hissed in anger at himself. 'Should have trained more in hand-to-hand combat!'   
The former etone never considered that he might have need of his weapons tonight. He wished he followed his father's example. Jessiah always carried his guns no matter in what situation. Guns were weapons that were just not so discreet as to what their purpose was, unlike Elly's rod for example. 

He suddenly slowed as he neared the Uzukis' suite. 'I might as well get Citan's sword,' he decided, opening the door. 'He's gonna want it even if he doesn't really need it.'

***   
Dan, Midori and Primarea listened nervously to the sounds of battle coming from the city. The lad looked down at the two girls holding tight to his hands. He could feel them trembling.   
"It's all right." They turned to look up to him. He smiled reassuringly at them. "No one can fight better than them and you know that too!" 

Both their eyes were wide, one pair golden brown, the other, crimson rubies. They stared at him for a few moments before nodding simultaneously. 

Dan breathed easier when they stopped looking at him. 'I don't know what is it about them, but they always seem to know a lot more than I do.' 

He felt Midori squeezed his hand while Primarea glanced at him. He sighed inwardly. 'They also seem to know what I'm thinking.'

***   
Some distance away from the besieged city, a lone figure stood on a sand dune. He was once known as Nathan when he was a have. Now as a have-not, he went by Seth. He smiled grimly. 'I always did like that name.' He turned as his second-in-command approached him.   
"S-seth," the other hissed, his mouth misshapen by mutation. "The others-s are in pos-sition."

Seth nodded. "Tell them to proceed."   
"Yes-s s-sir!" 

*** 

Yui suddenly turned back to the castle, a frown wrinkling her forehead. Margie glanced at her. "Yui, What's the matter?"   
Her companion shook her head and started running back to the palace. "Something is wrong." Margie stared at her. "Yui?!"

***   
Midori tugged urgently at Dan's hand. "What is it, Midori?" Primarea was also looking puzzledly at her. Midori glanced towards the large clerestorey windows of the ballroom that had been left open. Dan followed her gaze. "What are you looking at?"   
A grappling hook flew through the closest window, falling back to catch against the sill. 

"What the...?" Dan stepped closer, staring at it. He heard hissing and grunts and quickly retreated, horrified realization on his face. 'Those things are climbing up the back?!' 

Bledavik Castle was built on a hill that sloped gradually toward the city proper. Walls surrounded the whole of Bledavik with guard and watchtowers as well as the constant security patrol, except for the rear end of the castle, which was a sheer cliff from the desert up. The extruding portion of the castle, which happened to be the function area, was located adjacent to it. 

Dan cursed as he grabbed Midori's and Primarea's arms, running for the exit. 'They split into two groups. One force distracted and held up the defense on the front end while the other attacked on the defenseless rear!' 

A large red Wel landed right in their path. They stumbled as they halted, staring in shock as the monster turned and regarded them with blood-red eyes.

Dan immediately placed himself in front of the girls as they slowly backed away.   
"Well, What do we have here?" 

The children turned in horror as more mutants jumped down from the windows. Some didn't even need ropes, using their claws instead to gouge handholds into the walls. They hissed and growled. Some turned over the tables and chairs. Others greedily devoured the food left uneaten from the banquet. One of them suddenly hissed sharply. Dan stared in shock as the Wels and Reapers turned in unison to that one mutant. 'A leader?! They have commanders now?!'   
The commanding Wel stepped toward them. He looked human-like except for the large bat-like wings on his back and the long fangs the curved out of his mouth. He smiled at them, revealing sharp pointed teeth. "Appetizers? Or maybe dessert?" 

Dan pushed Midori and Primarea behind him, backing away towards the wall as they were surrounded. Dan glared at the Wel and stepped forward. "C'mon, I'll give you a knuckle sandwich!" He raised and clenched his fist. Ether flowed from him, outlining his form with red light. 

The vampire-like Wel laughed at him, his followers doing the same. "Such spirit!" He stepped closer as well. "I will enjoy drinking your blood." He then turned to the red Wel and hissed a command. The other nodded and led the majority of the monsters out of the room, leaving only a dozen mutants left. 

The children glanced at them and the vampire laughed. "They will take care of your companions." His eyes gleamed red. "After we have what we came for, we will burn this fortress to the ground!" 

He snarled, extending his fangs. His minions watched intently, some of them licked their lips in anticipation. Dan braced himself as the monster lunged at him, aiming for his throat. The vampire slammed into a barrier that suddenly materialized in front of him. 

Dan stared at the luminous shield that had protected him. He glanced to his side as Midori stepped forward, her face in concentration. Primarea behind her had her eyes closed. Both girls shined with Ether power, Midori with green Arcane magic, Primarea with blue Holy magic. 

Their enemy stumbled backward, holding the side of his mouth in pain where a fang had broken off. Anger flared in his eyes as he raised his own hand. A lethal icicle of Ether appeared, glowing menacingly. "Let's see if that shield can stand up to my frost magic!" 

Dan took aim as the icicle flew swiftly towards them. 'No, I can't shoot! The barrier!' He shielded Midori and Primarea as the projectile pierced the shield, shattering into dangerous shards. Dan cried out as the pieces plunged deep into his back. 

The mutants howled with sadistic glee as Midori and Primarea helped Dan to his feet. Dan clenched his jaw as he went again into battle stance, ignoring the pain. "Is that the best you can do?" he said sarcastically. The laughter ceased as Primarea cast a healing spell on him. Midori, eyes determined, formed a protective dome over them. 

The vampire narrowed his eyes and raised his hand again. Electric charges danced on his fingertips as a lightning ball formed in his palm. "You will die this time!" 

A bright flash and he screamed as a dagger pierced his palm, burying itself to the hilt. His subordinates glanced about nervously for the thrower.

"Pick on someone your own size!"   
Dan smiled in relief as the magician appeared, glaring at the Wels and Reapers. 

"Leave them alone, you poor excuses for monsters!" 

The vampire pulled the knife from his hand with a hiss, black blood staining the steel. He cradled his injured palm against his chest and pointed at the magician with the other. "Kill him!"   
The children's relief turned to horror as the mutants charged the lone man. The magician ran quickly towards the stage with the horde at his heels. 

"Hooboy, looks like I got them mad." He jumped through the hole in the container and headed backstage. His pursuers followed him.

***   
Billy ran into the courtyard, heading for the gear hanger. 'I hope Citan doesn't kill me when he sees his room.' He had practically turned the Uzukis' suite upside down before he found the katana behind the bedroom door. 'What a place to put his weapon! I always put my guns under my...' He collided into Yui and promptly turned red. "Yui!"  
"Billy, I'm glad you're here. Something feels wro..."   
Billy's embarrassment vanished as Wels and Reapers poured out of the ballroom. He gasped in fear for his sister. Yui sobbed. "Midori, Dan and Primarea are in there!"   
The young man growled as he unholstered his guns. He glanced at Yui and held out the katana to her. "Do you know how to use a sword?"

Yui's eyes were hard with determination as she took the weapon. "Watch me."   
*** 

Sigurd looked at Margie carefully. "Are you sure?" 

The young woman nodded. "I think we should check the palace. Yui looked very worried when she went off."   
The silver-haired man sighed. 'Could be that she's just concerned about the children or...,' he gestured at Maison, 'the situation has just gotten worse.'

"Yes, sir?"   
"Maison, have twenty troops follow us to the castle." He grabbed his whip and nodded at Margie. "We'll go on ahead."  
***   
The vampire smiled. 'That have will soon be dead.' Something hit him in the back hard, slamming him into a table. He twisted and glared at his attacker.   
Dan grinned as he lunged at his opponent. "Take this, you oversized bat!" He delivered a hard right into the Wel's stomach followed by an uppercut to the chin. The mutant fell across the table, hissing in pain and anger; but before Dan could follow through, he flung a large silver platter at him. 

Dan avoided the improvised discus easily, but it had distracted him long enough for the vampire to get out of his reach. Using his wings, he hovered above them with a furious expression on his face. "This has gone long enough," he stated as he readied another lightning ball.

Dan cursed and fired Chi bolts at him. 'Can't let him throw that thing at us!'   
The vampire avoided the shots with ease and threw the ball at his shooter. Dan leaped out of the way as lightning struck the spot where he had been standing. Electric arcs brushed against his body as he hastily rolled away. Midori and Primarea ran to his side as he slowly got up.   
The mutant laughed maniacally as another barrier was formed over his victims. "Do you really think that puny shield can stop me?!" He shouted at them as another ball formed in his hand. 

Dan winced as Primarea helped him up. Midori nearby concentrated harder, the dome brightening in intensity. "Midori, Prim, You have to get out of here!" Primarea shook her head as she healed him. Before he could say another word, everything around them went white, thunder roaring in their ears.

***   
"Damn!" Sigurd cursed as he and Margie ran into the courtyard. Halfway to the castle, they had heard the sounds of battle.   
The Prime minister uncoiled his whip with flick of his wrist and radioed Maison. He watched as Margie's form flickered with Ether. 

"Billy and Yui are fighting in there." Fatima eyes looked at one another as both owners nodded in agreement and joined the fray.

***   
Zephyr gasped as she looked from the balcony overlooking the courtyard. Wels and Reapers were everywhere, breaking into the rooms. She could hear the sounds of screams and curses as the guests fought back.   
She heard a hiss behind her and slowly turned around. A large crimson Wel regarded her intently. Taking a deep breath, she slowly backed away from it. It howled suddenly and lunged at her, its claws gleamed in the moonlight. 

Zephyr, former Empress of Shevat, had waited for death for a long time. She closed her eyes peacefully and waited. 

And waited... and waited... She opened her eyes, surprised at the delay. Gaspar was in front of her, holding the Wel's neck in a chokehold. Balthazar, beside him, gripped the mutant's arms tightly behind its back. The Wel squirmed in their grasp, and Zephyr could see that they were having difficulty with their prisoner. 

Gaspar turned his head back, sweat glistening on his forehead. "Taura, for heaven's sake, hurry up with that tranquilizer!" He tightened his grip as the Wel struggled harder. Balthazar grunted in agreement. 

"Be patient, you two." Melchior answered from his room. "Haste makes waste, you know."

"Well, if you don't hurry up, it's going to waste us!"   
"Don't tell me one little mutant is too much for the Great Martial Artist Gaspar!" 

Zephyr giggled at Gaspar's expression and both men looked at her. "Could you kindly assist us, your majesty?" inquired Balthazar.  
***   
Yui slashed savagely at her foe, making it back away in fear. She breathed hard and leaned against Billy who protected her back just as she did with his.   
"Are you alright?" he asked, glancing at her with both concern and admiration in his eyes. 'I didn't know she could fight that well!' He blasted another Reaper who lunged at him. 

"Yes." Yui's eyes narrowed as she looked at the mutants. "Strange, it seems as if they're trying to take us alive." 

Billy nodded, frowning. They had been surrounded early on in the fight, but instead of overwhelming them right away, they had been approached almost cautiously. 'These Wels and Reapers are not after our flesh and blood?!' "They want hostages!"

Yui stiffened. "The children?!"   
*** 

The vampire smiled evilly as he landed, waiting for the smoke to clear. 'Too bad I had to roast them like that. They could have been tasty.'   
He frowned as a blue light flashed and stared in shock as the smoke revealed the dome still intact and the children inside alive. 'How can this be?!' he cursed as he took off. 'They're mere infants!'

***   
Dan blinked hard, his eyes watering from the blast. He looked up and saw Primarea cast a healing glow on Midori. He stood up and limped over to them. Midori was barely standing, and he caught her as she fainted. The dome around them shimmered then disappeared.  
"This time, you do not have that girl to protect you!"   
Dan looked up and quickly lifted Midori. Primarea helped him as they ran from their enemy. They heard him laugh. "You won't be able to escape this time!"   
The boy turned as he heard the unmistakable sound of another lightning ball charging. 'No! I can't let him hit the girls!' He quickly lowered Midori on floor and grabbed Primarea. "Prim, stay here!" 

Her crimson eyes widened and she grabbed his arm as he walked away, shaking her head. Dan looked at her. "Please Prim! Please..." She looked at him and hugged him suddenly. "Dan..." Dan hugged her back. She loosened her hold as Dan smiled at her. "Thanks Prim." He turned towards his enemy. 

"Hey, you yellow-bellied, chicken-faced freak!" He shouted, walking towards him. "You're nothing but a coward, flying about like that. You're scared to face me on the ground, aren't you?!" 

The vampire growled and Dan continued. "What?! You're scared of me? So you rather pick on girls instead!" 

The monster gave a loud hiss and landed in front of Dan. "Very well, We'll do it your way." Dan went into battle stance. The vampire smiled. "But first we take care of some loose ends!" He fired the ball at Primarea and Midori. 

"No!" Dan screamed as he turned, seeing the ball explode on the area where the girls were. He stared in shock and suddenly tackled his enemy. "You monster!!!" He slammed him into the floor and straddled his chest, plummeting the vampire's face with savage blows one after the another. 

His enemy tried to protect himself, slashing at Dan, but the youth didn't notice the pain or the many cuts he was already sporting. He continued hitting him even after the vampire had gone limp. "You bastard! You should have hit me! Not them!" He sobbed, wanting to cry but his eyes remained dry. 'Not again! I've lost them just like I've lost Alice and Timothy!' 

He looked up and spotted the dagger the magician had thrown. He stood up and went over to pick it up. The blade was dirty with the vampire's blood dried on it. Dan gritted his teeth as he raised it over his enemy. 'It's gonna be a lot more messy.'

"Dan!" He looked up, arm poised in mid-plunge.   
Daniel ran to him, his face concerned, with Primarea beside him, alive. Dan's jaw dropped in wonder, the dagger falling from numb fingers. "Prim, you're alive!"   
Dan grabbed her, staring in disbelief. "You're alright?!" He took in a deep breath suddenly very tired. Daniel and Primarea caught him as he collapsed.

***   
As strong as the surprise attack was on Bledavik, the battle soon turned over to the city.  
***   
Sigurd stared as one by one, bodies of dead Wels and Reapers were removed from the courtyard. It was incredible how many of them they were. Sigurd sighed. 'I don't understand. Why here? What did they have to gain by attacking Bledavik? A desert city is unsuitable for them.'   
He shook his head and coiled his whip. It was sticky with dried blood. He squared his shoulders and headed for the function room where the others were.

***   
"Is Midori alright?" Fei asked when Citan arrived at the meeting. The others turned toward him, concern in their faces.   
Citan nodded, his eyes relieved. "She is fine. My wife is with her now." He glanced at them. "She simply needs to rest and regain her strength." 

Billy looked down at Primarea, holding her close to his side. His sister yawned and leaned sleepily against him.

Jessiah smiled at his children. "Looks like Prim is exhausted too."   
Billy glanced at him as he picked Primarea up. "I better put her to bed." His father shook his head and took her away from him. "No Billy boy, I'll do it. You need to stay here and discuss this with the others." He turned away before his son could protest, cradling his daughter protectively in his arms. He murmured, "You can tell me all about it later."  
Billy nodded and turned toward the others. "How's Dan doing?"   
Citan nodded with a smile as well, adjusting his glasses. "Dan is doing well." He glanced at Daniel. "He received excellent first aid right away so even with the multiple lacerations and loss of blood, he is expected to recover soon."   
Daniel smiled at Billy. "Your sister did most of the work, Billy. Her Holy magic is admirable. She will be a fine healer." 

Billy smiled with pride as the atmosphere of the gathering lightened. Fei nodded. It was time to start the meeting.

***   
Sigurd:  
So far we are fortunate. The army had few fatalities and serious casualties. A number of citizens though have suffered loss of property and life.  
Bart:   
Damn! It couldn't be helped when those things got into the city. This wouldn't have happened if we had a shield generator!  
Fei:   
Bart, it couldn't have been helped. No one ever thought the Wels and Reapers would attack Bledavik. It was so improbable!  
Bart:   
Well, it happened!   
Citan:   
Perhaps what we should be concern about is why they attacked in the first place.  
Billy:   
I can answer that though I don't know why. They were trying to take prisoners.  
Citan:   
You too?  
Billy:   
Yes, lucky for us too. That's why they held back. If it weren't for that, we would still be in trouble.  
Daniel:   
But they tried to kill the children!  
Sigurd:   
They weren't holding back with the army and the civilians too. If it weren't for their training, the troops would have been slaughtered.  
Elly:   
Wait a minute! The Council members and officials! They were after them too.  
Citan:   
Is anyone one of them missing?  
Maria:   
No, Emeralda and I checked. But if it weren't for Billy and Yui distracting those mutants, and Sigurd and Margie arriving in the nick of time, I think things would be a lot more different.  
Emeralda:   
None of the guests was severely injured.  
Rico:   
But some of their personal guards were not so lucky.  
Sigurd:   
So it seems as if this attack was staged to kidnap some important people.  
Bart:   
For what? Ransom?! When did Wels and Reapers ever need money?  
Margie:   
No! Not money! Something else! Elly, wasn't there a group in Nisan who wanted more rights for mutants?  
Elly:   
You're suggesting that someone planned to kidnap high-ranked officials and exchange them for political rights?  
Fei:   
Like a terrorist group? But that won't work. It's not as if a law can simply be handed to them like a sack full of money.  
Sigurd:   
Hmm... It has to go through the Council and be ratified. But they know that laws can be changed or revoked. They'd be trading for an unsure thing.  
Margie:   
What if they made the Council promised those rights in public?  
Billy:   
They could be exposed afterwards.  
.............   
Bart:   
Maybe they were just desperate.  
Citan:   
An impressive number of mutants coming into Aveh, hiding in the desert and waiting for nightfall to attack are more than acts of desperation.  
Maison:   
Oh dear, its sounds like part of a devious plot.  
Elly:   
The purpose of which we have little idea of.  
Rico:   
Something is bothering me.  
Fei:   
What is it Rico?  
Rico:   
It's those Sufal Masses.  
Billy:   
Sufal Masses? There were plural Sufal Masses?  
Elly:   
Yes, there were about two dozen of them.  
Citan:   
That is impossible. That could only mean they have found a way to reproduce or...  
Sigurd:   
A Soylent System is functioning.  
Elly:   
But we destroyed the Systems. Maybe those Masses were just survivors.  
Rico:   
Five I could understand, maybe even ten. But more than twenty survivors of those huge things? It sounds farfetched.  
Emeralda:   
I saw Seraph Angels.  
Bart:   
The Angels too? Great!  
Margie:   
Bart!  
Maria:   
But there were only a few of them, about three to five.  
Citan:   
Hmm... Angels I can understand to be present around here. It is those mutants that concern me.  
Bart:   
You mean those smart mutants?  
Billy:   
Huh?  
Citan:   
The Wels and Reapers Bart and I fought in the Bazaar were lead by an individual Reaper.  
Bart:   
Those things followed its orders like it was a god or something.  
Sigurd:   
Were you able to kill that Reaper?  
Citan:   
No, it never attacked us itself, only its followers did.  
Bart:   
It ran off when it finally figured it couldn't get us.  
Billy:   
The mutants that attacked us didn't have a leader.  
Daniel:   
That's cause it was busy with Dan knocking its head off.  
Elly:   
Wels and Reapers are basically human. Maybe they were trained.  
Citan:   
They acted more like trained pets than soldiers.  
Bart:   
Like they were programmed or something.  
..............   
Fei:   
I do not like the sound of that.  
Sigurd:   
Neither do I. Were we able to capture some alive for questioning?  
Maria:   
Grandpa and the others were able to take one prisoner.  
Elly:   
Balthazar, Gaspar and Melchior?  
Bart:   
How'd they do that?!  
Billy:   
Those things didn't give us a chance!  
Emeralda:   
They say it was not easy.   
Citan:   
Excellent! We can question it then.  
Fei:(yawn)   
Tomorrow. We'll do it tomorrow. I'm exhausted.  
Elly:   
Today, Fei.  
Fei:   
Huh?  
Emeralda:   
Tomorrow is today, Kim.  
Fei:   
Whatever...  
Sigurd:   
Uh hmm, We will adjourn if no one has anything to add.  
Chu-chu:   
ZZZ-ZZZ  
.............   
Margie:   
I think Chu-chu just made an excellent suggestion.  
***   


As they stood up from the improvised meeting table, several maintenance workers arrived to clean up the mess in the ballroom. Their uniforms were already crusted with gore and blood and they were exhausted. They proceeded to remove the body of the dead vampire. One of them grunted at its weight as a blade fell from the corpse. The dagger struck the floor with a sharp ringing sound.   
Fei and his companions turned as the vampire kicked himself free from the cleaners. He landed on the floor, bending down to grab the knife. The workers backed away as he slashed at them. He spread his wings and leaped into the air, hovering as before. His hands glowed with Ether. They scattered as he flung his magic at them. 

Daniel looked around him and grabbed a plate. He ran forward and deflected the lighting ball, causing it to strike the floor a few meters away from its intended target. It was the same method he had used to protect Midori and Primarea. Electricity couldn't pass through ceramic, but the plate provided little protection against the icicle bolt that followed. 

He gasped in surprise as it dug into his chest, penetrating to the back. Starring at it in disbelief, his vision faded as he tried to pull it out. He choked as blood began clogging his throat. The last sound he heard as he fell to the floor was the vampire's insane laughter.

***   
"Daniel!" Sigurd ran to his aide with Citan close behind. Fei and the others were trying to bring the Wel down. He skidded to a halt to kneel by the fallen man.   
Citan examined him quickly and cast Sazanami. He shook his head and glanced at Sigurd. "We need Billy here!" Sigurd nodded and left. 

Citan carefully positioned Daniel's body on his side. 'I wish Yui were here,' he thought as he prepared to pull the icicle out. Sigurd returned with Billy; the younger man's eyes widened and he immediately cast Holy Light.

***   
Yui caressed her sleeping daughter's face. Sighing in relief, she stood up and went to look out the window. She stared at the stars, pressing her hand against the wall, seeking support from the stone. 'Midori is all right. Thank God!' She closed her eyes. It wasn't the first time she had sensed danger for her child. It had happened before. There was a strong bond between them, telepathic in nature.   
She leaned her head against her arm, rubbing her face tiredly. 'She takes after me, only her senses are much more powerful.' 

A sound from the bed made her whirl. She stared in surprise as Prism stared back at her from Midori's shoulder. The little bird chirped and flew out the window. Yui followed its flight til it disappeared behind the castle. 'Oh, Midori will not like losing her pet.' But another thought bothered her. 'Where did he come from?'

***   
Elly shook her head as the vampire absorbed her Fire Elemental Spell. "It's no good. Elemental Ether only makes him powerful."   
Fei cursed as he avoided another icicle from the maniac. He and Bart had been trying to bring it down as well with their own Ether projectiles. "That bastard's too damn fast!" 

Rico behind him heaved a table at him, but he just laughed menacingly as he blasted it apart. Fei and the others covered themselves as splinters of wood rained down on them. 

Bart's eyes narrowed as he slashed his whip at him. The other end snapped around the vampire's waist. It smiled at its captor and grabbed the whip. They stared in disbelief as ice suddenly formed on the weapon's length. Bart quickly dropped the handle as it shattered. "Shit! You son of a bitch! That was my favorite!" 

Elly frowned at the creature. 'It's too powerful! It's been infused with all the Elemental Ethers.' 

"It's crazy!" She glanced at Maria. "Why doesn't it try to escape? It knows it cannot defeat us."

Fei frowned. "Maybe it doesn't know that."   
Rico glared at it. "Or maybe it thinks it can beat us." 

"That is why it is crazy," Emeralda deduced. 

*** 

Citan and Billy quickly lifted Daniel unto the tabletop. Margie held the makeshift bandage against his wound as Maison and Sigurd carried the improvised stretcher with its patient out of the battle zone. Citan went with them casting another healing spell.   
Billy sighed and quickly turned back to the fight. Daniel's wound was mortal, even Billy's Holy magic couldn't close it. 'Only surgery and nanotechnology can save him now.' He ran back to his friends. 'If they could get him to the hospital in time.'

***   
A small colorful bird glided through a open window. It flew right at the vampire and began attacking him furiously.  
***   
"It's Prism!" Maria exclaimed as they watch the vampire strike furiously at the new arrival. Prism darted in and out and around, pecking furiously. The Wel shrieked at his tormentor and pursued him.  
Elly's eyes widened as she realized Prism's plan. Fei suddenly fired.   
The Chi bullet snapped the chain and the vampire didn't have a chance as the enormous chandelier fell on him.  
***   
Sometime later 

Bart grimaced as the cut on his arm throbbed painfully. He sighed, examining his wound. 'I better get this treated soon,' he thought as he walked towards his room. 'What a day!' After that Wel had been taken down, there was little more he could do. The others had headed for their rooms as well. They were all exhausted.   
'I better check on Daniel.' The young king paused and leaned against the balustrade that lined the hallway. He looked out into the courtyard. The bodies had been already removed, but the ground was still stained with blood and gore. 'It's going to take a long time for the smell to go away.' He chuckled and fell silent, resting his forehead in his hand. 'I should have been more careful! Should have thought harder on the consequences.' 

Like his friends, he had thought that Bledavik would never need a shield generator. 'Now look at what has happened! Should have been more responsible.'

"Are you okay, Bart?"   
Bart turned in surprise. Margie looked at him, concern clear in her eyes. 'Eyes just like mine, so they say,' Bart thought trivially as he straightened. "I'm fine, Margie. Just tired."   
His cousin nodded and her eyes suddenly widened as she caught sight of his wound. "Bart, your arm!" He protested as she took his arm and looked at the cut carefully. He fell silent when her form flickered with Ether. 

Margie gently touched a glowing finger to the wound. Soothing cure Ether flowed through his arm, closing the gash and leaving no scar behind. 

Bart smiled in thanks and relief as he flexed his arm. There was not a twinge of pain. "Thanks Margie. You're getting better at this." 

She smiled, looking up at him, her Ether aura glowed briefly then vanished. "You're welcome. As for the other remark, I'll take it as a compliment, even coming from you." 

Bart grinned, his blue eye lighting with mischief. "Well brat, you did improved. I seem to recall you not doing as well before." 

Margie glared at him as he laughed. "That's the last time I'll even think of helping you!"

"Oh good. Lucky me!"   
"You're as mean as ever!" 

Bart suddenly sobered when he noticed the blood on her dress. "Margie?!" 

Margie glanced down and shook her head. "It's not mine," she whispered. "It's Daniel's."   
He looked at her. "How is he?" 

She looked back at him with a small reassuring smile, but her eyes were uncertain. "Citan says he's stable for now, but we don't know for sure how long." 

Bart placed a hand on her shoulder. "Nah. He'll be all right." He squeezed comfortingly. "Daniel's strong. He'll pull out of it."

Margie nodded, her face lighting up. "I guess you're right."   
She smiled at him thankfully before pulling away. "Well, I better go now. Good night, Bart."  
"Don't you mean good morning?"   
Bart smiled at her as she laughed. He turned back to the courtyard. 'Thanks Margie. I really needed that.' He closed his eyes. 'I always did like hearing you laugh.'   
"Bart," He glanced in surprise. Margie hadn't left yet. She looked at him seriously, her eyes meeting his. "Don't blame yourself. What happened was not your fault."

He stared at her in shock as she turned away.   
*** 

'I don't know what made me say that to him,' Margie thought as she walked away. 'But I know him.'  
"Margie..."   
She stopped and glanced back. "Yes, Bart?" 

"Do you remember how we used to go to the tower and looked at the stars?" 

She smiled. "Yes." She grinned suddenly. "Remember how Maison would go crazy searching for us?"   
She turned to him as he chuckled at the memory. "Yeah, he never did figured out where we went."

He grinned at her boyishly. "What do you say, Margie? Care to go stargazing?"   
Her eyes twinkled merrily at him. "Love to. Only there's no more tower." 

"Oh yeah..." Margie giggled at his nonplussed expression. 

He shrugged. "Oh well, we'll think of something." 

Margie shook her head, looking at him with disappointment. "I'm afraid we'll have to do it some other time. I'm heading back to Nisan tomor..., I mean this afternoon."   
Her cousin gazed back at her in surprise. "So soon." 

"I know, but I am concern over this attack. I think some of the others are thinking of heading back as well."

Bart sighed in disappointed, looked down. He suddenly whispered, "I'll miss you."   
"I'll miss you too, Bart." 

*** 

Citan sighed as he rubbed his face. In front of him, Daniel floated lifelessly in a nanoreactor chamber. He only wore a loincloth as nanomachines busily worked on the huge wound in his chest. Bubbles emerged from the oxygen mask over his mouth and nostrils. It was the only sign that he was still alive.  
"You should get some sleep, Hyuga."   
Citan turned as Melchior approached him. He sighed again and nodded. "You are right, Taura." He turned back to Daniel. "There is nothing more to be done but wait."   
The Wise Man nodded. "Go to your room and do not worry. I have checked his vitals. He has a good chance of survival. I will stay and watch over him."

"Thank you, Taura."   
Melchior watched the younger man exit the room before turning back to the patient. He frowned slightly. 'Do not be concern. He has more than a chance.'  
***   
After the attack on the capital of Aveh, it was not long after that a shield generator was brought to and assembled in Bledavik. Citan and Wiseman Balthazar supervised its installation. Elly, Margie and Chu-chu had returned to Nisan soon after the attack as well as Rico and Billy to Nortune in Kislev. They were concerned that the attack in Aveh may be the start of a war with the have-nots.   
Fei, Emeralda and Maria remained in Bledavik in case of future attacks while Bart and Sigurd strengthened military defenses and repaired the damages inflicted. Days passed, the generator was completed, but no further difficulties were encountered.

***   
"Are you sure that's all you need, Hyuga?" Sigurd asked his friend, sitting across the table from him. Citan nodded as he bit into his lunch. He and Sigurd were in the dining room of the castle, discussing the Lahan Project.   
"Yes, Sigurd. The supplies you've given us are more than enough. Are you certain that you can spare the Yggdrasil?" 

Sigurd nodded, his single blue eye regarding Citan seriously. "I want you to take her. She is the fastest ship we have. Besides," He continued, with a grin, "That way you and the others can visit us more often." 

Citan chuckled, then shook his head, knowing Sigurd better. "We will be fine, Sigurd. Besides, Fei, Maria and Emeralda will be with us."

Sigurd sighed and closed his eye wearily. "I know, Hyuga."   
His friend sighed as well, then smiled. "Before I forget to mention. Fei and I would like to thank you for allowing this project. We all know it has not been easy for you and Bart."   
Sigurd glanced at him and shook his head. "Don't thank me. Daniel had already prepared everything." He shrugged, looking down at the table between them. "Somehow, he knew the decision beforehand. All I did was add a few more items and the ship."

Citan looked at him sympathetically. "I'm sure he will awaken soon."   
"It's been a month already, Hyuga, and he's still in coma." 

"Yes, it is puzzling. Taura said there was complete regeneration, however, he still has not awaken."  
***   
Bart sighed softly as he stood in front the communications console. 'Not again. How many times must she call me?' He thumbed the transmitter on. Sabela's image appeared on the screen. "Yes, Sabela, what is it?"   
She looked at him, her face surprised at his lack of enthusiasm. Her eyes narrowed and she smiled sultrily. "Bartholomew darling, I just wanted to see you, I miss you."

He resisted the urge to sigh again. "I miss you too, Sabela, but I have been busy."   
She moved closer toward him. "Why don't I come over there and help you relax?" she whispered.  
"Now would not be a good time."   
She glanced angrily away from him and turned back, struggling to control her temper. "I'm lonely. I'm tired of you ignoring me!"  
Bart finally sighed out loud. "Look, maybe it's time we ended this affair."   
Sabela started and looked at him wide-eyed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you angry."   
Bart gritted his teeth. "I'm not angry at you, Sabela. I just do not have time for a relationship right now. I'm sorry if I disappointed you."

"Oh, you do not disappoint me, your majesty."   
'But you do to me!' He wanted to shout at her. 'What did I ever see in her?!' He glared at her and shook his head. "I'm sorry, but we shouldn't see each other again." He signed off before she could reply back.   
Bart breathed hard, staring at the blackened screen. 'That felt good.' He closed his eye, wondering when it was that he started losing interest in her.

~~~   
"But I want to be with you, Bartholomew." Sabela clung to him, pressing her body against his.   
He gently took hold of her shoulders and pulled her back from him. "Sabela, it's best that you go back to Nortune. The city is not safe right now." 

She stared back at him, her eyes confident. "I'm sure you will protect me," she murmured, pressing herself back to him. 

Bart shook his head, ignoring her attempts to seduce him. "I wasn't even able to protect Bledavik."

"Then, come with me," she whispered into his ear. "Let's leave this place."   
~~~ 

'That was it.' He opened his eye and headed for Sigurd's office. 'When I realized that all she was interested in was herself.'  
***   
"We will be waiting for you, Prime Minister Harcourt," Margie said teasingly to Sigurd. Her blue eyes bright with humor, even on a monitor.   
Sigurd laughed at her enthusiasm. "I will certainly enjoy the visit, Great Mother of Nisan."

"Hey!" But she smiled at him affectionately. "See you soon, Sigurd."   
He nodded at her before turning off the transmitter. 

"Was that Margie?" 

Sigurd looked up to see Bart looking him intently. "Yes," he smiled at him, "and she said to say hello to you as well." He stood up and walked around the desk to his brother. He and Bart were going to have dinner together as usual.  
Bart gazed at him with a curious expression on his face. "What was that all about?"   
"Hmm? Oh, I am to officially open the Nisan-Bledavik Transport Route tomorrow." 

"Really? It's finished already?" 

The Nisan-Bledavik Transport Route was a shuttle system between the two cities. Such a route already existed between Nisan and Nortune, established two years earlier. Even with ships like the Yddrasil and such, travel had been limited to people who possessed means of transportation. It had been deemed wise to provide a permanent transport system.   
The technology involved was based off the ancient system in the Babel Tower, what was left of it. The shuttle tracks extended from Bledavik's city proper to go underground through the subterranean caves and ended in the once secret dock of Nisan, which was now a major station connecting Nisan and Kislev. 

"It was completed a week ago, right on schedule, despite all that's happened." Sigurd glanced at Bart as they headed for the dining room. "I'm supposed to ride the first shuttle to Nisan, and Margie and the others are going to meet it."

"I see." Bart fell silent as they neared their destination.   
"Say Sig?" 

"Yes Bart?" Sigurd pushed the door opened and turned, holding it open for Bart to enter first.  
"Why don't you let me handle the trip? You've been so busy lately."   
"You aren't exactly free yourself, your majesty." 

"But Bledavik needs you more than me, your excellency." 

"Don't sell yourself short, Bart. Still, if you want to go...?" 

"I do. It's settled then." Sigurd nodded as Bart finally entered the dining room. 

"I'll notify Margie to expect you instead," he said, following him. 

"Don't bother yourself, Sig. I'll tell her myself." 

*** 

To be continued 

Author's note: So what do you think? Long huh? ^^ Sigh... It's gonna get even longer. Please, if you have the time, e-mail me what you think of the story. I certainly need the feedback, bad or good. Be kind if it's bad. Be honest if it's good. That's all I ask and I hope you enjoyed reading the fic.   


Yen 

alex@gsilink.com 


	2. To have and to Hold

REBUILDING   
Part One of the Aveh-Nisan Chapter   
To Have and to Hold   
Written by YEN   
Version (9/19/99)   
Author's note:   
To clarify,   
  
Speech is quoted "..." while thoughts are '...'   
Flashbacks are ~~~...~~~   
Stars *** mean a change of scenery, another event, or a different story viewpoint.   
Anyone who hasn't played or haven't finished the game "Xenogears" is advised not to read this fic as there are spoilers and events referred to in the original story line.  
Disclaimer:   
This is a non-profit work. The characters and such are the property of Squaresoft, except for some individuals and plot ideas, which I created originally. Other than that, this is wholly a Xenogears fanfic.  
Nisan, of the three cities now rebuilt on the continent of Ignas, it was considered as the most beautiful. Recolonized a year after Nortune's reconstruction, the city had a religious rather than a political government structure. Like Aveh, it has two heads of state. Lady Elhaym, also known as the Great Lady of Nisan, worked hand-in-hand with the Great Mother of Nisan, Mother Marguerite of the Nisan Sect.   
***   
It was a pleasant day as usual in Nisan. Margie smiled and took a deep breath, savoring the cool, lightly scented breeze that blew through the city. Her hood was thrown back and rich brown strands waved gently, framing a face both young and lovely.   
Several males in the crowd below glanced up appreciatively at her. Sr. Agnes, at Margie's side, gave a small smile of pride, as she looked at her charge. 'Ah dear Marguerite, how much you look more like your mother each day.' She sighed inwardly, bowing her head and looking down. 'Soon, it will be time for you to choose a consort. Even if it isn't Bartholomew, your choice will be honored.' She closed her eyes wearily. 'The line must be continued despite all that has happened.'   
"Sr. Agnes..."   
Sr. Agnes' eyes snapped open and she glanced at Margie. The younger woman was staring at someone in the crowd.   
"Isn't that the magician?"   
The sister looked carefully and spotted the tall silver-haired man. He, too, like the rest of them, was waiting for the shuttle from Bledavik. "Yes, it seems to be him. I wonder why he is here."   
Margie shrugged and gestured at one of the guards to come to her. "I don't know, but I need to talk to him." She told the guard to bring the magician to the VIP booth. As the guard went to do her bidding, she turned to her companion. "We haven't seen him since the ball, and Dan and the others are worried about him." She remembered the conversation with the children.   
  
~~~   
Dan, Primarea and Midori looked up at them, concern in their young faces. Dan shook his head and insisted, "Are you sure there is no sign of him?! We saw him go into the stage with those monsters after him!" Primarea and Midori nodded at his statement.   
Rico frowned and then nodded. "I checked the back. All I could find were some very dead Wels and Reapers. There was no sign of the magician."   
Sigurd tilted his head slightly, trying to recall something. "I remember Daniel commenting about him having to go away for while." He shook his head with a tired sigh. "But that was all he said before..."   
Citan pushed up his glasses with a finger, his hand against his mouth. "If that is the case, then we will have to wait for Daniel to recover before we can find the magician." He smiled reassuringly at them. "Do not worry. He is healing quite well."   
Fei nodded and smiled as well. "I'm sure he will be fine." He looked seriously at the children. "I think the magician's all right too. You saw the way he handles knives, didn't you? Those monsters don't have a chance."   
Bart grinned at his friend. "Funny, I seem to recall you weren't so confident of his skill."   
Fei glared at Bart while Elly rolled her eyes upward. Billy shook his head at and kneeled beside Primarea. "I'm sure he's fine. We'll know soon enough."   
~~~   
"But Daniel has not awaken yet, has he?" Sr. Agnes asked as she followed the guard's progress through the crowd. Margie shook her head. "No, he hasn't. Sigurd promised he'd inform all of us if he had." She smiled, looking intently as the pale-haired man turned to the guard. "It's him alright. Dan and the others will be glad to know that he's fine."   
Her companion looked at her with a questioning frown. "Do you think he knows about Daniel's condition?"   
***   
The man known as the magician nodded at the guard's request and followed him to the VIP booth. Several women in the crowd smiled at him as he passed them by. Even with his distinguishing ears carefully concealed by his long hair, he exuded sexuality like a beacon   
Margie looked at him appreciatively as he approached them with a smile of greeting on his austere face. "Your friends were right to be concerned about those ears of yours."   
He chuckled softly as he took her hand and kissed it. Margie blushed and Sr. Agnes gazed disapprovingly at him as he too took her hand in greeting. He smiled at her and squeezed her hand instead of the kiss. "Do not worry, Sister. I assure you I have no dishonorable intentions."   
"You better not have any," Sr. Agnes said primly, taking her hand back.   
Margie laughed, looking at them with amusement. "Stop it, you two." The two of them were at a stand-off. The magician with a faint smile on his face, Sr. Agnes with a serious frown. Finally, Sr. Agnes shook her head with a laugh. "All right, but I'm keeping an eye on you."   
The magician laughed, then sobered, looking at Margie. "I'm certain you didn't have me come up here to perform magic tricks." His blue eyes gazed at her seriously. "Is there something wrong?"   
Margie sighed and glanced at Sr. Agnes before telling him.   
***   
"What is his condition now?" The magician asked. He was staring at the sky. Margie frowned slightly at his lack of concern. "For now, he is in a coma for the last four weeks or so."   
He nodded and turned to her, his face in a frown. His azure-highlighted eyes gleamed in the sunlight. 'There was something very familiar about him,' thought Margie as she looked at him carefully. He looked back at her. Suddenly, he smiled reassuringly. "Do not be too concern about Daniel. He is just sleeping."   
"How do you know that?" asked Sr. Agnes rather tritely. She too like Margie had become uncomfortable with his attitude concerning Daniel.   
"I know Daniel well. He will awaken soon."   
"I hope so." Margie gave him a small smile. "At the very least, Dan and the others will be glad to know that you are alright. They were quite worried when you just disappeared from Bledavik.   
He nodded. "I'm please to hear that they are fine as well. Please tell them I'm sorry I worried them. I had other things to attend to."   
Margie was curious about what he had to do, but decided not to pry into his business. She asked instead about another thing that had been bothering her. "How exactly did you managed to survive those Wels and Reapers chasing you anyway?"   
He grinned, revealing even white teeth. "Let's just say that Daniel and I know a thing or two about surprising and ambushing a superior number of enemies."   
Before Margie could ask another question, a guard hurried to her side. "Yes?"   
"With respects, Great Mother of Nisan. The shuttle from Blevadik will be arriving in five minutes."   
"Thank you, Sergeant." The guard nodded and went back to his post. Margie turned back to her companions. The magician nodded at her. "I better go back down. I bought a ticket to Bledavik." He smiled slightly. "I'll visit Daniel when I get there."   
"I'm sure he'll be glad you're there, even if he's still sleeping."   
"He'll know I'm there," he said enigmatically, before turning away.   
"Wait." He glanced back, a questioning look on his face. "Could you at least tell us your name?"   
"You don't really expect us to keep referring to you as the magician now, do you?" Sr. Agnes quipped.   
He smiled slightly. "Why not? Names are unimportant to me. But if it helps... Samuel." A mischievous gleam appeared in his eyes. "White, Samuel White."   
"I can see why," Margie replied, unable to keep a serious face. 'He was certainly an unusual man, but he and Daniel seem to be close.' She watched as he disappeared into the milling crowd.   
"What a strange man." Margie turned to Sr. Agnes. "I cannot see how he could be so unfeeling where his friend is concern."   
Margie shrugged with a smile. "He's confident about Daniel's recovery, and they seem to know each other well."   
" Still, I cannot imagine Daniel and that man having anything in common."   
'Sister is right about that. Those two were so different from one another, like night and day.' Margie shook her head to clear her thoughts. 'Now was not the time to worry about such matters. The shuttle will be arriving soon.'   
***   
The crowd cheered as the first ever Nisan-Blevadik shuttle arrived into the station. As the transport gently halted into a stop besides the boarding platform, Margie and her staff walked through the crowd on the red carpet, which led to the shuttle's first car. Guards and the velvet ropes kept the spectators at bay as they applauded the opening of the Bledavik-Nisan route.   
The shuttle doors opened and passengers from Bledavik to Nisan poured out, adding to the crowd population. They, along with the Nisan passengers, waited as the shuttle's VIP doors slid opened and out stepped the hereditary heir to the Fatima throne, King Bartholomew Fatima of Aveh.   
***   
Bart grinned as Margie stared at him in stupefaction. He walked towards her with his honor guard following after, waving at the cheering people.   
"Great Mother of Nisan," he greeted seriously but with an amused look in his eye. "It is an honor to be here."   
Margie continued looking at him, her mouth slightly opened in shock, until Sr. Agnes nudged her, a pleased smile on her face. "Oh ah... Your Majesty, we of Nisan are pleased as well with your presence here in our city."   
As the two of them walked together toward the waiting vehicle, which would take them to Cathedral, their entourages following them close behind; Margie whispered to Bart. "Bart, what are you doing here? Sigurd's supposed to be the one to handle this."   
Bart murmured back, a grin on his face, "Sig's a bit busy so I thought I'd do him a favor and take care of you, brat."   
Margie glared at him. "You could at least have told me you were coming instead."   
"I didn't I do that? Hmm... I must have forgotten."   
Margie sighed in exasperation as they neared the hovercar, a survivor from Solaris' wreckage. It had been recycled and reused, like many of the equipment used nowadays. This particular hovercar was luxurious, possibly once the prized possession of a first-class Solarian citizen, now utilized as part of the official transportation of the Nisan elite.   
Bart took a small step back and gestured for Margie to go inside the limo first. As Margie seated herself, she looked at Sr. Agnes, but the latter shook her head and nudged Bart to go in as well. When Bart got in, she quickly closed the door, gesturing for the driver to proceed.   
Margie sighed as the car pulled away. The distance from the station to the cathedral didn't really made the transport necessary, the crowd gathered on the streets deemed it so. People outside waved and cheered as they passed them by at a snail's pace. There was little doubt of the general opinion of the populace concerning their leaders.   
Margie glanced at Bart, who looking at her with a smile on his face. "What are you so happy about, Bart?"   
Bart's smile widened and he leaned towards her, his expression mischievous. "I remembered another place where we can go stargazing." His cousin stared at him in shock as he continued. "We used to go up to the bell tower too, remember?"   
Margie stared at him in disbelief. "Are you telling me that you came here just because you wanted to go stargazing?"   
"No, of course not," She looked back at him, his face was solemn this time. "I came here to see you as well."   
Her eyes widened at his statement and she coughed, struggling to keep a giggle from escaping her throat. She failed.   
Bart frowned at her. "You know, a lot of women would just love to hear me say those words to them."   
"A lot of other women, Bart," Margie corrected, having recovered her breath and her wit. "I know you too well to fall for your lines. Besides..." Her mouth curving slightly as an eyebrow arched in question. "I wouldn't want Sabela to get the wrong impression of our relation, dear cousin."   
Bart leaned back against the leathered seat with a dramatic sigh. "She and I broke up."   
He didn't see his cousin's face softened with compassion as she instinctively placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Bart."   
He looked back at her with surprise at the misinterpretation, a retort on the tip of his tongue til he saw the genuine sadness in her eyes. Bart frowned at her, his good eye narrowing on Margie's face. 'She wasn't pretending?!' "Margie," he tilted his head at her, "you really mean that, don't you?"   
Margie blinked in surprise as she looked back at her cousin. "Of course I do, Bart!" She frowned as well, withdrawing her hand. "I want you to be happy."   
Bart shook his head. 'Sometimes she could be a bit dense.' "Sabela isn't going to make me happy, Margie. I'm the one who broke with her, not the other way around."   
"But you said..." Margie's eyes narrowed in realization. "Oh, I see..." She shook her head back at him. "That's my Bart alright. The love-em then leave-em King of Aveh."   
"Hey, I never said I loved them."   
"You know exactly what I mean, Bart."   
"Oh yeah... Just exactly what do I know that you mean?"   
Margie was about to retort when she saw the teasing glimmer in his eye. She snapped her mouth shut and glared at him. It was her way of saying that she wasn't about to dignify that question with a remark, literally.   
"Uh oh..." Bart said, a grin on his face. "I guess I'll have to guess exactly what you meant by the phrase "love-em." His voice turned seductive as he placed an arm over Margie's shoulders. "Do you mean cause I held their hands or place my arm around them like so..."   
Margie tensed as Bart touched her hair. She continued glaring at him and edged away as he leaned closer to her. It was fortunate that the windows were one-way otherwise... His arm stilled her progress as he took her hand in his, caressing her fingers with his thumb. His grip tightened as she tried to pull away. His expression was mischievous as he lifted her hand to plant a kiss on her palm.   
"...exactly what to you mean by loving them, Margie?"   
Margie, still glaring at him, shifted her gaze to her entrapped hand. "Can I have my hand back now?"   
Bart's face was triumphant as he released her hand. He shifted in shock however when her hand ran a seductive course down his chest. He straightened abruptly, looking down as she brushed his thigh.   
"If you really want to know what I mean..." Bart lifted his head to find that Margie had leaned very close to him. Her eyes were dark as she traced his jaw line with a finger. His mouth dropped in amazement. "Margie..."   
Her mouth was hot against his as she kissed him. Bart groaned softly when her tongue began teased playfully with his. Her hand held his face close to hers as the other lightly caressed his loins. His eye closed as he kissed her back, but just as quickly as she had surprised him, she released him.   
Bart lay back against the seat, breathing harshly. He stared numbly at her as she grinned, a playful twinkle in her eyes. "That's what I mean by loving, Bart. Of course," she paused to rest more comfortably in her seat and at a safer distance from her stunned cousin. "... a lot more so," she finished. She stifled a laugh at the expression on Bart's face. "You look just like the time when you found out that someone had swiped your all clothes while you were swimming in the reservoir."   
Bart stiffened, anger and embarrassment warring with shock. "You! You were the one who did that!" This time he was the one who glared at her, that memory from long time ago coming back in full force. Margie just grinned at him, unconcerned.   
"I told you not to do it. That was the city's water supply."   
"You know the water still gets filtered before people actually drink it."   
"That's beside the point. How would the people feel knowing that you swam in their water, your highness?"   
Bart paused, carefully considering her. He frowned and as his eye narrowed dangerously. "You didn't tell anyone about that, did you now Margie?"   
'She knew! Should have known it was her. I never did find out who took my clothes.'   
"Don't worry, Bart." She smiled teasingly at him. "I just did that to teach you a lesson." She laughed, a soft peal of good will and humor that cut through the dark cloud of emotions that hung over her companion. She didn't see Bart's face softened then tightened in determination as she continued, "You never did went swimming in there again after that little incident."   
Bart's expression darkened. "You should be happy I'm a fast learner. Despite my abrupt swimming lessons, I was able to swim the whole of the Bledavik water system and rescue your sorry hide!"   
Margie's eyes widened and she looked down shamefully. "Oh yeah, you did have to go through all that." She bit her lower lip, partly to present a more penitent image and partly to keep a smile from forming. "I am sorry Bart."   
Bart saw the sides of her mouth twitch. "You don't mean that at all!"   
She looked back at him, her mouth opened slightly in hurt surprise. "Of course I do, Bart." Her eyes lowered to focus on the seat between them. "I'm sorry I caused so much trouble for you."   
Her voice was soft, a tinge of sorrow in it. Bart looked at her carefully. A frown marred his forehead as he realized that she truly meant what she said. "Margie..."   
"I'm sorry you had to rescue me again..."   
"Margie! I mean about the swimming incident!"   
"Oh that!" She looked back at him, the teasing twinkle back in her eyes. "Nope, I don't regret doing that at all."   
Bart growled threateningly as Margie raised her hands protectively in front of her.   
"Excuse me, Mother Marguerite, your highness Fatima." Both of them turned to the speaker connecting the passenger cabin with the driver compartment. "We will be arriving at the cathedral soon."   
Margie glanced cautiously at Bart as she pressed the speaker button. "Thank you, Roger." '... for saving me as well,' she added silently. "Well Bart," she said, looking back at him. "We will have to finish this discussion some other time."   
"You've got another thing coming if you think you can get away from this that easily," Bart declared, folding his arms over his chest. He looked just like a petulant child. He glanced at her when she made a noise that sounded suspiciously like a laugh.   
"Bart, that was years ago. Don't worry, it will be our little secret. Okay?"   
Bart's expression suddenly lit up with an idea. The eyebrow over his good furrowed as he looked intently at her. "Just like the kiss you just gave me?" The teasing tone was back in his voice.   
Margie shook her head at him. "Oh no, you're not going to hold that against me. You started it."   
"You brought up the topic first." He leaned towards her, his demeanor suddenly sensual. Margie's eyes widened as she instinctively leaned away from him. "Besides, I didn't kiss you, you did."   
She closed her eyes as Bart brushed her lips with his. 'What am doing?' The thought ran through his mind as he lifted a hand to touch her face. As his fingers caress the side of her face, she turned her head slightly to rub against his fingertips. 'What am I doing?!' He had thought to teach her a lesson, figuring that his earlier uncontrolled reaction to her was due to the shock that she would kiss him like that. He would show her that nobody, not even she could play with him like that. All thoughts of making her pay for the trick fled when his lips met hers.   
'She is so soft.' His other hand brush against her breast as he placed it on the back of her neck, tilting her head slightly to kiss her more fully. His fingers ran through the silky strands of her shoulder-length hair. 'So warm...' Bart moaned softly when Margie suddenly opened her mouth to his, kissing him back. Her hands reached up to frame his face, holding it against hers. Her fingers felt hot against his skin. "Margie..."   
Cool air suddenly replaced the warmth of her lips as she pushed him away. Bart's fingers instinctively tightened in her hair, making her wince in pain. "Bart, let go of my hair."   
He remained silent as he gazed back at her, an expression of wonder on his face. His other hand moved towards her face, but she shook her head, wincing at the same time. She refused to look at him. "This isn't the right time or place. We're almost at the cathedral."   
Bart blinked and slowly released her. He looked intently as Margie turned away from him, running a hand through her hair; the other flipping down a small hidden mirror in the ceiling. She looked at her face carefully while taking a make-up kit from a bag. Bart recognized it as the one that Sr. Agnes usually carried around when with Margie.   
He shook his head and took deep breaths to calm himself while Margie busily repaired what damage he did to her appearance. 'Never knew Margie wore make-up.' He frowned slightly. 'Come to think of it. I didn't know she could kiss like that.' A soft sigh escaped from him as he recalled. 'And boy, can she kiss!'   
***   
Margie fought to keep from blushing as she concentrated on fixing herself up. 'That Bart! Of all the times to do that...' "Margie?" She tensed and breathed deeply. She finished and replaced the kit before turning back to him. Her expression was carefully blank as she looked at him. 'Why is he looking at me like that?' She wondered at his unreadable expression, anything to keep her mind off the embarrassment. 'I shouldn't have kissed him like that in the first place!'   
"Yes Bart?" 'Well, he started it with his flirting!'   
His eye was dark, quite different from the bright shade it usually was. His voice was calm. "You're quite a kisser, Margie," he stated quietly.   
Margie finally blushed, even make-up couldn't cover the appealing flush that stained her cheeks. She looked down and didn't notice that Bart's face had tightened at her reaction to his statement.   
"So..." She finally looked back at him, her discomfort still obvious. "Who's the lucky guy?"   
Margie's jaw dropped open in shock, her embarrassment forgotten as another emotion took its place, indignation. Before she could reply to that, Bart continued. "You obviously learned how to kiss like that from someone. Who is he?"   
In Margie, anger at his presumption warred with delight that he thought her as quite a kisser. 'Oh Sweet Sophia! He thinks I have a lover?!' Her eyes narrowed as she looked back at him, the former emotion had won the battle. "That is none of your business."   
"It is too! I'm your guardian, remember?"   
"Bart, I'm not a child anymore and you are not my keeper.   
"Well, you sure as hell need one; losing your virginity to... Who is he?!"   
"Don't lecture to me about losing virginities! You're the one with the multiple girlfriends!"   
Bart paused, gritting his teeth. "I repeat, Margie, who is he?!"   
She glared at him, fighting the hurt that suddenly sprang within her. 'How could he...' Determination flooded her features as she lifted her head defiantly. "That is for me to know and for you to never find out."   
The hovercar halted at their destination before Bart could retort back. Margie silenced him with a sad tired look. 'What happened?' She shook her head wearily as the door opened. She could see Sr. Agnes and the others outside. She sighed softly as she placed a false smile on her face. Bart didn't even bother as he got out first though he had the courtesy to wait and help her out. As she took his hand, she took a discreet look at his face. 'Damn! Should have told him the truth right off. Why did I have to be so proud?!' She thought as they walked into the cathedral, people around them cheering and waving. She nodded at them and tried to keep on smiling, but noticed Sr. Agnes looking worriedly at them. Some people though couldn't be fooled.   
The hurt had since turned into a painful ache, the anger now gone though indignation still lingered within her. 'I hope,' she wished fervently, 'that I have the courage to end this game soon.' She glanced up at her cousin's dead serious expression. 'How did this happen? Bart...'   
***   
Far down south from Nisan, across the channel separating the small city-state from Aveh, in the capital city of Bledavik. In a room of the castle's medical center, a man lay quietly in a medbed. His breathing was slow and even, indicating a deep sleep. Nothing to be concern about were not for the fact that he had been in this state for too long a time to simply be asleep.   
His face was calm, innocent in its visage. His skin, a natural Aveh tan, was pale and taut over high cheekbones. His weight had been steadily dropping despite the nutrient supplements continually injected into him. The medics had been quite concerned with his continued existence and kept the patient monitored around the clock.   
The door opened and his nurse came in. She was a plump elderly matron who had taken a liking to the young man. He reminded him of her son who had died in that unfortunate war with Kislev. Despite that she had never been formally introduced to the Prime minister's aide, she felt a responsibility to him that did not merely stemmed out of professional ethic.   
She went over and checked the monitors before going to his side. She smiled fondly as she looked down on him. A wayward lock of ebony hair caught her attention and she brushed it from his forehead, tutting about him needing a haircut. His normally trimmed hair had since outgrown its usual proportions.   
The nurse reached out to touch the thick mane. "Dear boy, you've got hair that any girl would be envious of." She loved talking to him, feeling that he actually heard her idle chatter. She wondered if she should give him a haircut. A knock on the door interrupted her reverie. A fellow nurse opened the door and poked his head in.   
He saw her and entered the room. She smiled at her husband as he came over to stand by her side.   
"So this is the young lad you've been mooning over, eh?" He said jokingly, looking at his competition carefully.   
His wife of thirty or so years nudged him playfully, a loving smile on her wise face. "You think I'll leave you for a young, handsome invalid?"   
"Hmm, could never tell what goes in that dirty mind of yours?"   
She glared at him in mock warning as he went over to the monitors. "For goodness' sakes, Hal. He's in a coma. What do you think I am?"   
"That never stopped you before."   
"Oh you..." But she broke off, shaking her head at him. Her husband chuckled as he looked at the reading output. "So when do you think he'll wake up?"   
She sighed softly as she turned back to her patient. "No one really knows. The doctors have been real puzzled with his case. Says he's not really in a coma, just sleeping."   
"Sleeping? No one sleeps that long. He must be in coma."   
The elderly couple talked for a few more minutes before going out. Their shift had ended a while ago and they rather reach home before sunset. The desert may be extremely hot when the sun's up, but no native of Aveh in his right mind would want to be out at night. The desert can get extremely cold in a very short time.   
The room where the patient stayed was sealed off from the harsh Aveh climate as was most of the hospital, relying on a central air-conditioning system instead. Windows and other such openings were usually closed, except in emergencies.   
The medical facility was located on the south-western corner of Bledavik Castle, a structure that had been constructed to take the punishment of its harsh environment. Nothing is perfect however, as a window suddenly cracked open, buffeted by the desert wind. What was it said about an aerodynamics theory, that the faster the speed of air, the lower its pressure. So it's never a good idea to close windows and doors during a windstorm because of the slower air speed and thus higher pressure within.   
In Bledavik's case, shutters were quite essential, it's not a good idea to leave glass and transparent windows and especially openings without protection against unpredictable strong desert gales. Shutters usually open to the horizontal, left and right. Whether to let them swing inward out outward is the designer's jurisdiction. Outward swing is preferred because the wind pushes against its swing, keeping it close, as oppose to the inward swing. So it's not so surprising that shutters in the castle were designed to swing outward. To the theory stated above though, it doesn't work as well.   
Of course, there is no problem if there is a glass or any transparent material behind the shutter. In this case however, there was no such because it was presumed unneeded since the windows will be kept closed most if not all the time. And considering the fact as well that time and cost efficiency were essential in the Rebuilding, the designers couldn't be blame for the window opening. It's not fatal after all, besides the wind will most likely shut it close again.   
And to the small bird that squeezed through the tiny opening, it was indeed fortunate that the window had opened.   
Prism glided towards the bed and landed on the man's shoulder. It chirped softly as if not to awaken him. After which, the little bird quickly flew back out the window before the wind closed it.   
Daniel shifted slightly, his nostrils flaring as he suddenly exhaled sharply. On the monitors, the sudden rise in breathing and heart rate was recorded but only for an instant. He murmured a word before going back to sleep. "Samuel..."   
***   
Bart resisted the urge to slam his fist into a wall, opting instead to kick a hassock. The innocent furniture piece flew into the air and knocked over a small table. The flower vase on it shattered as it hit the floor. The flowers scattering over the glass shards as perfumed water spilled into the carpet.   
"Shit!" Bart cursed as he went over to clean the mess up. He cursed again as he cut a finger on a particularly sharp piece and instinctively sucked the injured appendage.   
His jaw tightened as he tasted his own blood. He closed his eye wearily as he forgot the mess and went into the bedroom of his suite. "I need a shower," he muttered.   
His luggage had already been brought into his room and he quickly opened the one bag he brought and pulled out a change of clothes before heading for the bathroom.   
'That Margie!' He thought as he undressed and stepped into the shower. He turned the knob and icy cold water poured on him. He shivered and leaned against the wall, letting the water ran over his body, letting it take away the anger, the frustration, the hurt. 'Hurt?!' He winced, where did that thought come from. 'I'm not hurt! I'm just...' Bart frowned and wrenched his eye patch away, letting the water flow over that eye as well. 'I'm her guardian! She should have told me! I'm responsible for her!' His hands clenched as he wondered who her lover was.   
'I'm going to rip his guts out!' He quickly and efficiently washed himself as his mind thought up one torture after another for his rival. 'Rival?! What am I thinking?!' He gritted his teeth as he rested his forehead against the wet tiles of the shower. "I'm not jealous," he whispered, wanting to knock some sense into his head. "I'm just protective," he reasoned. 'That's right...' "She's like a sister to me. I've known her since we were kids."   
'Well, you certainly weren't kissing her in a platonic manner a while ago.' Bart groaned softly as he remembered; the way her mouth burned against his, the look in her eyes as she kissed him, the way her... He shook his head violently as he felt the throbbing ache at the junction of his thighs. 'Dammit, I'm in the shower!' He hissed as he turned a smaller knob, only to realize that it was already at its lowest setting. "What I wouldn't give to be at the Snowfields right now!"   
He took a deep breath and willed his body to relax. Slowly, the pounding of his heart eased as well as his libido. 'Deus is a hell a lot more easier to face than her!' When his body was calm enough, he toweled himself dry, instead of using the dryer. He wanted to remain as cool as possible.   
Bart dressed quickly and combed his hair, tugging at his collar when he realized he was in one of his white ceremonial shirts instead of his preferred red ones. "I'm definitely not thinking well." He muttered, deciding not to change. 'Especially since I'm talking to myself.'   
He looked at himself in the bathroom mirror, lifting a hand to touch his wounded eye. Only Sig had ever seen his eye as well as the doctor who had treated them. The latter had already passed away a long time ago. Actually, it really didn't look quite bad, but he still preferred to wear the eye-patch. It made him look more rakish and he felt closer to Sig. He had been the one who persuaded the older man to wear the patch, wanting to have something in common with the man he had grown to admire and love like an older brother, only to find out later that he was actually his half-brother.   
Bart carefully replaced the eye-patch and considered his reflection. He looked even more like a pirate with his hair unbraid. His hands automatically reached back to braid his hair. 'I always wanted to a man of the sea.' He smiled slightly, remembering the favorite saying of the Thames Captain. 'When ever did I start braiding my hair?'   
He frowned slightly as a memory came back.   
~~~   
"C'mon Bart... Pretty please let me fix your hair." Margie looked pleadingly at her older cousin, her hands clasped together. "I promise to do a good job."   
"No way brat!" Bart yelped, fighting the urge to protect his hair. The little imp had positively ruined Sig's hair. The other wasn't showing his face in public yet. "Do your own hair. I saw what you did to Sig's hair!"   
"It was an accident! Besides, it's only temporary. It will turn back to a pretty silver again."   
"No! There is no way I'm going to let you near my hair." He stepped back away from her.   
"I promise I won't put anything in your hair. I won't even cut it like I did with Maison's."   
Bart winced, recalling Maison's shredded hair. "Why can't you bother with your own hair or find some other girls' hair to play with?"   
"Cause mine's too short, mom and grandma's hairs don't need fixing and I don't have any girlfriends my age around here!" Margie sniffed and looked ready to cry.   
Bart groaned softly. He didn't want her to cry! He quickly went to her and bend down to look at her face-to-face. "Don't cry, Margie." He patted her shoulder nervously. "Why do you want to bother with my hair anyway? You said you wouldn't do to it like what you did to Sig's and Maison's. What else could you do?" He forced himself not to wince. 'What other damage could she do?!'   
Margie smiled at him and reach out to touch his blonde hair, blinking near tears away. "You've got such beautiful hair, Bart. I just want comb it and fix it up."   
"Fix it up?"   
"You know, tying and putting ribbons on it and so." Bart nearly fell over. 'Ribbons?!'   
"I promise it will be real good. You'll see..."   
~~~   
Bart put his hands down, his hair was already braided. He had gotten used to it that way. A small grin played on his lips as he recalled Sig and Maison's expressions on the good job that Margie did to his hair.   
~~~   
"Margie did that?!" Sig's expression was outraged. "I still haven't gotten all the black tonic out of my hair!" Bart suppressed a chuckle. Sig did look kinda funny with black and gray streaks in his silver hair.   
Maison sighed, automatically reaching up to pat the top of his head. His hair had since grown back to normal, but he still had that habit of making sure it had indeed grown back.   
Bart grinned as he turned towards them from the profile position he had used to show off his fixed up hair. "Guess this means that Margie likes me best, huh?"   
Both Sigurd and Maison glared at him. "It is a bad manner to gloat, young master." Maison's voice was not in its usual disciplinary tone. In fact, he sounded rather threatening.   
Sigurd's smile was definitely dangerous. "Say, Maison. I think there is still some of that hair dye left...   
…   
~~~   
Bart winced. 'Okay... So maybe it wasn't that funny.' He sighed dramatically. 'She got me into trouble again!'   
'But I have to admit to myself... I honestly still like her. Despite the hair incident... and the swimming incident and others, I don't want her to change... I love her the way she is...' Bart tensed as he remembered. 'Except this boyfriend of hers, who ever he is! That's the last straw!'   
***   
Margie looked at the stars in the desert sky. The pinpoints of light twinkled at her as if they too were watching her. 'They are so beautiful.' A child's rhyme found its way into her thoughts.   
Look at the stars in the night   
Know that God is in their light   
Be not afraid of the darkness then   
Remember the brilliance within   
She closed her eyes and savored the refreshing night breeze from the lake. This was one of the things she loved about Nisan. The ever present wind that continually blows through the city. Aveh has its winds as well, but never that gentle quality. She took a deep breath. 'And never the fragrance as well.'   
The scent came from the many flower gardens that dotted the city. Flowers thrived in the rich Nisan soil, so much so that it was not surprising to see delicate blossoms growing in unexpected places: cracks in the streets' cobblestones, at the borders between roads and buildings, even on rooftops, practically any place fertile enough to support them. The citizens of Nisan had long since wisely chose to allow the flowers to grow where they pleased, deciding instead of making the plants follow human habitation, to let the city design complement nature's jewels. In fact, Nisan was often referred to as the Garden City, especially during springtime when the flowers were in full bloom. Even during other seasons, the carefully planted trimmed hedges surrounding the city and the ever-present greenery within made Nisan look like an enormous garden instead of the metropolis that it is. Shevat and Solaris in their heights, both literally and philosophically, never had the feel of belonging and timeless elegance that was a constant in the atmosphere of the small city-state.   
Beyond the sea north of the desert   
Over the mountains west of the plains   
Having God's grace and Nature's blessing   
Lies a city of dreams   
With a lake for a crown   
And a jewel at its center   
Margie opened her eyes and leaned against the balustrade that surrounded the interior of the cathedral's bell tower. The tower was not yet completed; its bells still to be installed. There was nothing in the tower's central well except a rope that hung from a pulley attached to the roof beams, where the bells would be placed. For now, only a railing kept a passerby from accidentally falling into the well. To Margie, that steel framework looked all too slender, especially since she knew how long a drop it was to the bottom.   
She shivered, not because she had a fear of heights, but because this was where Bart had wanted to go stargazing.   
'Bart...' Margie idly twirled a tendril of hair around her finger. 'He looked so... unBart-like tonight, so serious. He didn't even smile once at me. Only to me anyway, to others he was as charming as ever!'   
She exhaled sharply, feeling a tug of hurt mixed with anger. 'Demanding to know who my lover was! And he still flirted with other women.' She moaned softly. 'Oh, why am do I even care what he does! He's just... so unfair!'   
She had made up her mind to tell him the truth about her over, only to find him ignoring her at the reception tonight. Her stomach clenched, remembering how other women had clustered about him, and him enjoying their attentions.   
Only her pride had kept her from going to him. Her initial impulse to immediately tell him the truth crushed under anger and indignation. Margie clenched her eyes closed, fighting the tears that threatened to overwhelm her. 'I'm not a child anymore! I got over my crush on him a long time ago.'   
She bit her lower lip as she stared back at the stars. Why did she feel this way then? This burning ache in her chest, the choking sensation in her throat, this pain in her stomach. 'I know these feelings...' Margie's eyes reflected back starlight as she remembered.   
~~~   
Her dreams had just ended. Margie raised her head from the soaked pillow. She had been shedding tears into it for the past hour or was it more or less. She didn't really know nor care. 'Why Bart?! How could you do this to me?' She buried her face back into the pillow. She had just seen Bart kiss someone else. She sobbed again. Margie didn't really know the other woman though she had heard rumors that Bart was dating her. Of course she didn't want to believe it, but it might be true.   
She had been on her way to Bart's room to ask him when she heard giggling from just around the corridor. She had paused, embarrassed and was about to turn back when she heard Bart's voice.   
Margie didn't really want to find out. There was much truth in the saying "Ignorance is bliss." However, she didn't want it that way with Bart.   
Gathering her resolve, she edged forward and peeked around the corridor. That was when the pain hit her. Bart was in a passionate embrace with a dark-haired woman, his mouth pressed tight against hers.   
She really couldn't remember what happened next. Just flashes of her choking back a sob, running to her room. She recalled crashing into somebody. Couldn't remember who it was, only that memory of Bart kissing someone else playing over and over again in her mind like a stuck recorder.   
"Bart..." Margie whispered as she finally got out of her bed. 'I won't solve anything lying in bed.' She went to the bathroom and washed her tear-stained face. As she dried herself, she found herself staring at her reflection. She looked at her wretched appearance and fought back another sob. 'No wonder Bart won't even look at me. I look awful.'   
Margie went to stand in front of a full-length mirror. The image of her was that of a slender, all-together too youthful girl. She recalled the voluptuous figure of the other woman and sighed. She felt like stamping her feet in frustration. 'Why am I so thin?! Why can't I be sexy?!' She glared at herself. 'Look at my face! I still look like a child!'   
Tears sprang again to her eyes and not holding them back, she threw herself back into her bed. She cried until sleep mercifully numbed her mind and her heart.   
~~~   
"Oh God..." Margie whispered, shaking her head and blinking back tears. She had almost forgotten the pain she had went through over Bart.   
'But I got over him.' Margie puzzled through her memories. 'I had come to accept him as he is. I wanted him to feel the same way as I did... but forcing others to love was never the right course to take... especially in matters of the heart.' She tilted her perspective and focused on the cityscape before her. Nisan looked as beautiful at night as it did in day.   
But Margie's thoughts were elsewhere other than the scenery. 'When was it that my feelings for Bart change? I still do love him, but not in the same way as before. When?'   
~~~   
Nortune was a city of steel and smoke. So unlike Bledavik and Nisan, but it was a beacon of hope, a starting point in Rebuilding their fallen civilization. Of all the cities in the world, this was the only one that had not completely fallen. Even the rebel base at the Snowfield Hideout built out of the Shevat saucer had to be evacuated. The main reason for the evacuation was not due to the sub-zero climate, nor to the scarcity of resources at the southern ice cap. It was the simply the location or more specifically the soon to be non-existent location.   
The reason that the ice caps had grown so large in the first place was due to Deus terraforming the planet. The weapon had wrecked havoc with the world, literally freezing it. That was why there was so much land was exposed. The water level had decreased to gather into icebergs and glaciers at the poles. It was fortunate for the people in Shevat, since the city happened to crash into what was once ocean, Snowfield.   
However, with Deus defeated, the planet naturally returned to its original state. That meant that Snowfield was not going to last for long. Needless to say, it was suicide to remain there.   
As the only surviving, partly surviving city, Nortune was the ideal for the first city to be rebuilt. With most of the surviving population of their civilization gathered there, it was not soon after that the city returned to its former glory, abet a bit more crowded. People were happy to be there and Nortune reach heights it never had before. In a way, it could be considered as Kislev's Golden Age.   
Margie walked through the corridors of the Super Dimensional Gear Yggdrasil IV. It was in ship form and currently served as the government headquarters, just as it did during Kaiser Sigmund's reign.   
The young girl sighed as she approached the suite which Fei and Elly shared together. She paused in front of their door, uncertain. She had woken early that morning, feeling terrible, her sleep haunted by Bart's betrayal.   
'No." Margie shook her head, feeling resigned. 'Bart didn't betray me; he never promised himself to me.' The closest thing she had to a claim on him was the Fatima tradition, which was not necessary anymore.   
Margie shifted her weight on the balls of her feet as she debated whether to talk to Elly or not. She really needed someone to talk to and one by one had eliminated the candidates.   
All males were definitely out. What would they know about a girl's feelings? Though she was tempted to tell Sigurd or Maison. No... Even if he deserved it, she really didn't want cause Bart any trouble... Even if she did feel that he did deserved it.   
The youngsters were excluded as well. Midori, Primarea and Maria have yet to experience this kind of problem. Lucky them. Emeralda, though she was considered an adult, was out of the question too. Margie wanted to talk to someone about her problems, not explain love and the heartache that came with it. Besides, it's not as if she was an expert on it.   
She had considered Chu-chu, maybe she had some ideas about it, considering that the love of her life, Fei, was happily in love with someone else. Margie ended up scolding herself for making fun of other people's problems. No, Chu-chu wouldn't be a good choice; they were of the wrong species, and Margie felt uncomfortable to talk about her love life with someone she had once considered as her toy. Or was it a pet?   
The most likely person she should talk to was Sr. Agnes. She had been like a mother to her, and Margie felt like running over to her and crying in her arms. No, she wouldn't be the right person to talk to about Bart. Margie felt guilty for thinking so, but Sr. Agnes was a trifle bit too over-protective where she was concerned. Margie didn't want her to find out about Bart. The last thing she wanted was a scene, and she didn't want to disappoint Sr. Agnes. 'Sister had so much wanted for Bart and me to...' Margie broke off that thought, fighting back tears. 'She wasn't the only one who wanted it that way.'   
She couldn't even talk about it to any of the sisters, since they would tell Sr. Agnes. That left only Elly or Yui. Both were women happy with the men they loved. Margie envied them. They were so lucky. Of the two, Margie felt closer to Elly. She hadn't met Citan's wife until after Deus' defeat, though Margie truly liked her and felt that the other woman liked her as well.   
"Elly it is then." She murmured, raising her hand to the door sensor. She was surprised when the door automatically slid open. 'Don't those two lock their door?' She slowly stepped into the room, the lights activating when her body heat registered on its sensors. 'Looks like no one's here.' Margie sighed and turned to leave when she stumbled, nearly falling had she not grabbed the edge of the doorway.   
Regaining her balance, she looked down to see what she had tripped over. Margie reached down and picked up the offending garment. 'Huh?'   
Margie straightened in surprise as she realized that what she was holding was in fact Fei's shirt. She looked around the room and noticed other pieces of clothing scattered haphazardly everywhere. A strange noise coming within the bedroom made her whirl in shock. Margie turned crimson as she dropped the shirt and exited quickly, locking the door behind her.   
Outside, she leaned back against it, her shoulders shaking in silent laughter. 'Oh dear God! Those two should really learn to lock their door!' Another fit made her double over.   
"That's right. Now, take deep breaths."   
Margie coughed and glanced up. A handsome young man was smiling at her. His sapphire eyes twinkled with amusement as she straightened. "Are you all right now?"   
Margie blushed again this time at his intent regard. "Yes, I am. Thank you." She fell silent, waiting for him to go on his way. He didn't.   
After a while, he lifted an eyebrow in question, the smile still on his face. "Uh, miss..."   
"Margie." She answered quickly, hoping he would go away. She just didn't feel like flirting, no matter how attractive he was.   
"Margie..." He said her name slowly, as if tasting it. He nodded and tilted his head towards the door. "Miss Marguerite, is the Contact Fei and Lady Elhaym in their quarters?"   
Margie stared at him in shock. 'How did he know who I am?!' She hurriedly cleared her mind of such idle musings. 'He probably just recognized me, but I definitely don't want him to go inside this room.' "What do you want with them?" She said casually, shifting her stance slightly to block the door more effectively. 'Fei, Elly... You both owe me for this one.'   
The other took a folder from his bag. Margie recognized the emblem on its side. He was a courier. "I was told to give this to them."   
"Oh, well, I'll give it to them." She reached out to take the document, but he quickly pulled it out of her reach. "I'm sorry, Miss Marguerite. I was told to hand it over to either of them personally."   
Margie frowned at him. "Then simply say that I received it in their behalf." 'Bureaucratic nonsense!'   
"I again apologize. I must follow my orders."   
Irritated, Margie glared at him, but he was unfazed. "You do know who I am?"   
"Yes, you are the Lady Marguerite, the Great Mother of Nisan, Council member, one of the heroes..."   
"Good," Margie interrupted before he recited her entire resume. He did his homework alright. "Then you must know I'm a close personal friend of the Contact Fei and Lady Elly." 'God! I sound bitchy, but I am having a bad day!' "Let me assure you that I will properly passed onto them whatever it is."   
He shook his head and she felt like screaming in frustration. 'First Bart, then I can't ask help from Elly, now this stubborn jerk!' "What's your name?"   
He blinked. "Courier Daniel Saren at your service, ma'am."   
'Great! Now I'm a ma'am!' "Very well, Mister Saren. You either hand over that folder or you won't be a courier for long." Her voice was icy and Margie was amazed that she could sound like that.   
Daniel tensed as he considered his options. His eyes remained focus on her, brows twitching nervously at the sudden appearance of this obstacle in his duties.   
Margie sighed as she folded her arms, looking down at the floor. 'Have I been reduced to this? Losing my temper and using my position to bully others?' She closed her eyes wearily. Her earlier emotions drained away to be replaced by self-pity and shame.   
"Miss Marguerite?" Daniel's hesitant voice brought her head back up abruptly. She had forgotten about him, engrossed with her own problems. "Yes, Daniel?" A tired note in her voice.   
He paused before continuing. "If I hand you the package, will you let me see you give it personally to either the Contact Fei or the Lady Elhaym?"   
Margie felt like dropping her head back down. 'He is as pig-headed as Bart!' She winced slightly, expecting the hurt to rush back at his name. She started in surprised relief when all she felt was irritation. 'This I can handle.'   
She smiled brilliantly at Daniel, causing him to back away at the sudden change in her demeanor. 'Maybe all I just needed is a handsome guy to take my mind off Bart.'   
He stared at her as she stepped forward, closer to him. His grip on that very important folder tightened, as if afraid she might snatch it.   
Margie suppressed the urge to laugh at his defensive state. Her smile turning to a grin, she gazed up at him with what she hoped was a frank look. "I'm afraid you're out of luck, Daniel. Fei and Elly aren't here."   
He frowned at her. "I just came out of their room. They're not there."   
"Then why..."   
"Don't you recognize a girl's attempts to attract your attention?" Margie smiled at him coyly. "I must say I was a trifle bit hurt when you rather continue on with your work."   
Daniel shifted slightly and still looked suspicious, but his answering smile told her he was willing to go with her game. However, the curious look in his eyes made it clear this was only a temporary truce.   
"Well, I suppose I could look for them elsewhere or return here later." He grinned at her, an appreciative look in his eyes. "Do you any idea where they may be, Miss Marguerite?"   
Margie returned his look. "Please call me Margie."   
"Margie."   
She shook her head. "I'm afraid I have no idea where those two are." She bit her lower slightly to keep from laughing. 'Now was not the time.'   
"Care to tell me the joke?"   
Margie looked back at him, a faint flush on her cheeks. "Well, it's not really a joke, you know?"   
Daniel was not letting her get away that easily. "I'm all ears."   
She giggled at his eager expression. "I don't think so. It was rather embarrassing."   
"Now you got me curious!"   
Margie laughed, a beautiful sound that had within it the love of life, a reminder of the joy of being alive.   
She didn't see the gentle look on Daniel's face as he produced a handkerchief for her to wipe happy tears on. A soft smile on his lips as he watched her.   
Margie smiled at him as she returned the hanky. "Thank you, I really needed that." She said softly. Not just for the handkerchief either.   
"I aim to please, Margie."   
  
~~~   
'Daniel...' Margie smiled in fondness. 'He helped me through it.' She closed her eyes, remembering their talks. Never did became more than friends. Margie felt they both preferred it that way. After a while, they stopped seeing each other. It was only after years later that she met him again in Aveh, delighted at his new position as Sigurd's assistant.   
Somehow, along the way, she stopped thinking of Bart in a romantic light, cherishing instead their fondness for one another. To Margie, Bart would always be Prince Charming, just not her prince. Instead, he was her friend, her brother her guardian. She liked it that way, grateful that her love had not turned to hate or that she ended up pining for him. Life and love were just too precious to be wasted like that.   
"I'm glad I got on with my life." Margie murmured to herself. 'Looking back, I've been happy more times than sad. The frustrations and fears melt away as long as I continue to believe in myself. Anger and pain would always be present, but I refuse to let them rule my life.'   
She gazed back at the stars. "I want to be happy." She whispered, eyes narrowing in determination, a solemn promise in their sapphire depths.   
***   
Bart exhaled sharply as he finally reached the top of the bell tower. He was exhausted and felt fairly irritated that he would be so winded after climbing that mere flight of stairs. 'No, I'm not feeling this way simply because of the exercise... something else.'   
He sighed softly as he went to lean against the banister, staring at the vista before him. He felt guilty, the way he had treated Margie. He shook his head, wearily massaging his temple. 'Drat it! I had no right to act so mean to her.' He had seen the look on her face when he had purposely ignored her. He understood all too well that expression.   
'Hurt, anger, betrayal... yes I betrayed her.' Bart had intentionally flirted with those other women to get at his cousin, wanting to show her that he didn't care a damn thing if she went out with other men. His stomach clenched painfully at the thought. 'But I do care... and I don't really want to hurt Margie.' He remembered the pain that crossed Margie's features before she masked her feelings. He knew her too well despite her efforts to conceal her emotions from others, him in particular.   
'I don't want things to be this way.' Bart shut his eye tight, fighting the frustration that quelled within him. 'Why did I have to be so damn proud?!' He feared this, feared that the relationship he and Margie had would be destroyed by what had happened. He had seen the look in her eyes when she had approached him earlier. 'Embarrassment, determination... she had wanted to apologize to me... and I kept her from doing that, forcing her back.' He could tell Margie had been angry when he had turned from her to instead return a seductive smile from one of his many admirers.   
He imagined he heard Margie say, "If that's how you want to play it, Bart, so be it..." before she walked away from him but not before he saw the hurt in her eyes. He knew his cousin was not one to hold a grudge or anger for long. A gentle person, Margie. She wore her feelings far too openly. One of the reasons why he was so protective of her. 'Shit! Now look at what I've done!'   
He groaned softly and stared at the stars. "I'm sorry Margie. I didn't mean to hurt you..." 'Wait a minute...' "Okay, I did want to do that, but I really didn't mean to hurt you." Bart sighed again. He definitely needed to improve his apology before he said it to her. "I'm not good at this."   
"I think you're doing just fine."   
Bart started flabbergasted, were not for the railing he would have fallen off the bell tower. He recovered his balance and whirled about... but the bell tower was empty save for him.   
"Margie?" He scanned the small area warily. 'Great, now I'm hearing voices!'   
"Here, Bart." He glanced up. 'Her voice is coming from... the roof!' "Margie!"   
Bart scrambled for the baluster and leaned out, staring at the roofline. A moment later, Margie's face appeared, upside down. "Hi Bart."   
"Margie, you idiot! Get back in here right now! No! On second thought, wait right there! Don't move! Hold on tight to something!"   
***   
Margie watched as her cousin franticly searched the area for something to help her get down. She remained quiet when Bart gave up the search and instead uncoiled his whip. He'd been carrying his weapon around lately. He looked back at the roof's edge and traced its bare outline to finally come back to stare at her.   
"How did you get up there anyway?" His voice was deadly calm and Margie sighed, bracing herself for another scolding. She pulled back up and carefully crawled towards the north column. She could hear Bart below following her progress.   
On the outward face of this particular column were a set of steel hand and foot holds, needed when the workers had begun construction of the roof. Margie expertly lowered herself back into the tower, but not before Bart scooped her into his arms. At some point in her life, she would have loved to be in this kind of situation. Not now; however, especially since she knew what was coming.   
"Just what the hell did you think you were doing?!" Yup, Bart was hardly apologetic right now. "You... you imbecile!" My, he's even picked up words from Maison. "You idiot! Did you think I saved you all those times just so that you can throw your life away?! Of all the stupidest things to..."   
Margie shushed him with the only way she could think of to make him quiet. She kissed him.   
***   
Anger was such a fleeting emotion at times, depending on the circumstances. Especially when the person you're angry with just happen to be kissing you.   
For the third time in his life, Bartholomew Fatima felt Margie's lips on his, and the only thing he could think of was that three times were way too few.   
Bart held her closer against him, tightening his hold on her slender body. Margie frame was altogether too fragile to him at times, but she had gone through so many encounters, which could have robbed the life from her small physique. She survived though and Bart had admitted since that she could be as tough as he. But he never said it openly   
Margie's lips were like hot silk, her teeth nibbled teasingly on his lips, her tongue played against his wantonly, inciting desires from him that flared up far too easily and quickly for his mind to cope with. Bart never had problems mastering his body. Emotions of the heart were something he had trouble with but not with the passions of the flesh. Margie was not making it easy for both his mind and body, not to mention that his heart contracted uncomfortably when she withdrew from him, breaking the kiss.   
Bart breathed harshly, somewhat remembering to take in air. He was far too focused on his cousin, nestled comfortably in his arms. He heard Margie sigh as she lay her head against his chest, one hand behind his neck, playing with his hair, the other idly tracing patterns on his shirt. After a while, Margie raised her head and tried to get down. All she was able to do was try, Bart's hands had tightened their hold on her.   
Margie sighed again. "Let me down, Bart."   
"No."   
She glared at him, a familiar fire burning in her regard. "So, you're going to stand here all night long carrying me."   
Bart smiled. "I don't mind. Do you?"   
To be continued...   
  
Author's note: Okay... I think, rather I hope I managed to tell this part right. I welcome comments on the story, positive or negative if you have the time to do so. Hope you've enjoyed reading the story so far.   
Yen 


	3. An Understanding

An Understanding   
Warning!   
Some things have change, particularly how the characters' thoughts are presented. They're not '...' anymore. The way I wrote it, it should be clear when they are thinking. Mostly, they are unspoken words or thoughts when the first person in present mode is used.   
Uh... there are no explicitly sexual scenes. I haven't written a lemon yet, and barely bordered on lime. ^^;; Still, compared to the previous parts, this is a bit more graphic. Just a bit, mind you.   
REBUILDING   
Part Two of Aveh-Nisan Chapter   
An understanding...   
Written by Yen   
Version (9/21/99)   
Margie watched as the bubble floated serenely in front of her. Rainbow colors danced in her vision as she contemplated her situation.   
What to do now? She moved a hand and watched as the bubble floated away from her. She had been sitting in her bath for the past hour, and the water had grown chilly.   
I really should get out, she thought, popping the erthswhile bubble. Sitting in the bathtub won't do me any good... besides, my skin's getting more wrinkly.   
She sighed and stood up, grabbing a towel to dry herself. She preferred to soak up the excess water before using the dryer. It was faster that way, and she wasn't that confident with Solarian technology, even in the bath room.   
Deciding that she was sufficiently dry, she stepped into the wide tube. Elly had shown her how to use it. It was both a shower and a dryer, but Margie was more impressed with the drying component.   
As the dryer started, she leaned her forehead against the glass. Hot rushing air engulfed her entire form. She shifted her head slightly, tossing her hair to let it get caught in the warm drafts.   
Despite her wariness with anything Solarian, she had to admit this was convenient and very relaxing.   
Long after she was dry, she still stood in the tube. The air had since become slightly cooler, though still nicely warm. It was, by far, her favorite place to think, and she had a lot to think about.   
"Bart..." She whispered his name, feeling helpless against the rush of emotions that came with just the thought of him.   
You jerk! She thudded her forehead softly against the glass. Why now?! Why now, Bart?   
She recalled what had happened last night. Bart had refused to let her down. He really did mean it when he said he was going to carry her all night long.   
Even now, it was disconcerting to remember the intensity in his expression as he lowered his head to kiss her. That kiss was all his. Her earlier confidence had abandoned her.   
Margie blushed red, remembering. No one had ever kissed her like that. She never had someone kiss her remotely like that.   
Her first kisses with him were playful, and she was the one in control and only slightly affected. There was nothing playful when he kissed her, and in no way was she only slightly affected.   
~~~   
"Bart!" She managed to gasp out as she wrenched her mouth from his. She pushed against his chest hard and shifted her body to get herself down. No good. Bart pulled her closer, arresting the motion. He would have fallen had he not lean against the column to regain his balance.   
Margie glared at him. "Let me down now!" She was angry, embarrassed, uncomfortable and... sweating.   
Bart grinned at her, totally unconcerned. "What?! You can kiss me all you want, and I can't kiss you?"   
Margie's mouth dropped, and he took that opportunity.   
His mouth was hard yet gentle against hers. Even teeth took tiny firm bites on her lower lip; his tongue was demanding, moving roughly in her mouth.   
She moaned softly, lost in a delirium of sensations. His mouth... his hand caressing her breast. Light touches, a gentle rub then a firm massage as he cupped it in his palm.   
She felt a yearning wetness between her thighs and rubbed them restlessly.   
***   
He felt the movement and lifted his head. Margie murmured, protesting. Her hands went to the back of his head, urging him to kiss her again.   
He smiled softly as he straightened, letting Margie's feet touch the ground. She leaned against him unsteadily, eyes half-closed with desire. His hands framed her face, and he kissed her again, running his lips from her mouth to plant soft kisses across her face. Margie sighed and returned the kisses, starting with one at the hollow of his throat, up his neck and chin to his mouth...   
~~~   
"Arrgh...! Margie banged her head once more to clear the image before getting out of the tube. She automatically grabbed her robe and put it on.   
I don't want to think about it. "Don't think about it. Don't think about it. Don't think about it. Don't think..." She chanted as she went to her bureau and sat down. She stared at her reflection in the mirror. She looked... pinker than usual.   
"Ugh..." She dropped her head to the table. I'm so embarrassed! Why did I...? How did that happened?! She finally lifted her head and glared at herself. "You should be glad someone came along when they did before something really happened! ... Oh, why am I talking to myself?!"   
***   
She was mad. Bart knew she was mad. At breakfast and throughout the morning, she refused to talk or even to look at him, even when he tried to strike a conversation with her. People, especially Elly and Sr. Agnes, were looking at the two of them with puzzled expressions though Bart could swear there was speculation in their eyes. He didn't mind. Now, if he could only get Margie to lighten up. Maybe, he'll have better luck at lunchtime.   
***   
"I don't want to talk to you," Margie stated, refusing to look at him in the eye. Instead, she focused her eyes at a point over his shoulder.   
"Why? Did I do something wrong?" He said innocently, blue eye scanning her face intently.   
Margie finally glared at him before walking away. She ignored the stares from other people as Bart tagged along.   
"You're not acting maturely about this, Margie."   
"Don't you think you're acting a bit too unfairly?"   
"Margie? Are you listening to me?"   
"Hey brat! You forgot to comb your hair this morning!"   
"..."   
"You liked it, didn't you?"   
At that point, she grabbed Bart's arm and dragged him to the nearest room, which just happened to be empty.   
After locking the door, she turned to him with a solemn expression. "Bart, I rather you don't say anything about that in public."   
Bart sighed and leaned against the only table in the small study. Finally, she's talking to me! He had absolutely no luck yesterday and was getting desperate. He had to return to Bledavik tomorrow and didn't want things between them to remain as they were. He knew that she didn't want that either.   
He smiled hopefully at her, trying to ignore her stony expression. "But we can discuss in private?"   
Margie stared at him for a few moments before sighing. "You just never give up, don't you?"   
Bart shook his head, the now wry smile on his face. He watched as Margie sank down slowly in the chair in front of him. Margie...   
***   
Margie leaned against the backrest, trying to get as comfortable as possible. It wasn't working. She sighed again and looked down to her hands pressed nervously on her lap. I have to end this... "Bart, if you're worried about what happened, don't. As far as I'm concerned, nothing happened."   
...   
"Just like that, huh?"   
She started, jerking her head up to stare dumbfounded at Bart. He stared back at her, a thoughtful gleam in his eye.   
"Just forget the whole thing as if it never happened?"   
He straightened and walked towards her. His stance reminding Margie of a predator in hunt, and like the targeted prey, she instinctively shrank away from him. Suddenly feeling defensive, she stood up or tried to anyway.   
Bart's arms moved fast, hands grabbing her chair's armrests. She was trapped effectively.   
"Bart..." Her protest died abruptly as Bart kissed her, pressing his mouth firmly on her partly opened lips. She tensed and heard him murmur reassuringly as he kneeled before her, his hips nudging her knees apart to rest his body between her legs.   
Heat spread throughout her own body as her heart beat faster, harder. Margie felt light-headed as strong hands encircled her neck, thumbs tracing her jaw line with feathery strokes. Obeying an impulse, she tilted her head upward, and sighed as Bart nuzzled her neck. Her breath quickened when he began biting sensuously on the sensitive flesh.   
***   
This... wasn't easy. The thought ran sluggishly through his mind as he fought to maintain control over his body. I... never had this problem before...   
He felt her shiver as he blew teasingly in her ear, and he quickly lowered his lips to hers. Her hands moved to touch his face, caressing tentatively then more confidently as she returned his kiss.   
I want her. Bart moved his hands downward to her shoulders, holding her tightly against him. He heard her sigh as he removed his mouth from lips to brush gently across her face before resting his chin on top of her head.   
Bart closed his eye tightly even as Margie began tormenting him with kisses and soft touches. Margie... I want you... He desperately ignored his body's arousal as he fought to think clearly.   
It was no fluke. What happened two nights ago was no accident. He shuddered as Margie traced a delicious line up his throat with the tip of her tongue. I knew I was not that drunk. What happened between us was not because of alcohol! A groan escaped from him when her hands slipped under his shirt. She never makes things easy for me!   
With a reluctant moan, he released her and pushed himself away. He managed to move a few steps backwards without stumbling, his body protesting with every action.   
***   
Margie stared blankly at her hands. What happened? Her palms still tingled with heat and so was the rest of her body. Oh no...   
"Not again..." She managed to say weakly as her face reddened with embarrassment. She looked up, half-expecting to see Bart grinning at her with a Cheshire Cat smile.   
Her cousin was leaning against the table, arms crossed and head down. His eye was closed and he was breathing in deeply.   
Satisfaction ran through Margie, and a smile lightened her face, chasing the blush away. At least, I wasn't the only one affected, she thought quite happily. That will show you, Bart.   
She stood up carefully and walked towards him. Bart lifted his head as she came closer. Before she could say anything, Bart straightened and smiled cheekily. "Nothing happened, huh?"   
Margie's mouth dropped, and his smile widened as his hand cupped her chin, his eye glittered sensuously as his thumb caressed her lips. "..."   
"How could you say that?" He said slowly, emphasizing each word with a gentle stroke.   
Margie glared at him. She felt far too embarrassed to be affected by his flirting, and resisted the urge to bite the irritating appendage. Bart seemed to understand that and quickly removed his hand.   
She swallowed hard and tried to keep up her anger. So far, that was her only defense against him in matters such as this. Well, I could always bring up embarrassing childhood stories. That seems to turn him off, for a while. ... Though, I can't think up of one right now...   
***   
Bart just kept quiet as Margie continued her silent treatment of him. He watched as she paced slowly from chair to bookcase than back again. She's thinking hard for an excuse. Whether she likes it or not, his cousin wore her thoughts and her heart on her sleeve. One of the reasons why I care for you so much, Margie.   
Care... or is it something more? I want to... know everything about you, Margie. Bart found himself saying to her silently. All these years... yet I... never seriously considered you as more than friend and family. Haven't we been always told that we are destined for each other...? Then, why only now...?   
~~~   
"Bart, will you promise me something?" Margie was looking at him seriously, the expression so unlike her.   
"Um... it depends on what the promise is." Bart hedged, wondering what was bothering her. They were on the roof area of Bledavik castle, in Bart's secret hiding place.   
It was an old guard tower, one of the oldest places in the fortress. It was badly in need of repairs and access to it had been boarded up. No one was allowed in it, and the two youngsters would be severely punished if they were ever found out, even if they were royalty.   
His younger cousin didn't answer him right away. Instead, she climb up on the balustrade and sat beside him. Bart panicked and shouted at her. "Idiot! Get down! It's too dangerous for you!"   
The tower was by far the tallest structure in Bledavik, and it was a long drop to the ground.   
Margie ignored him and closed her eyes, clearly enjoying the desert wind as it blew against her face. Bart grumbled and pulled his legs in to get off the chest-high stone wall.   
"Don't go, Bart." He paused as she turned to him with a soft smile. "I'm safe as long as you're here." He frowned at her statement, and she giggled. "Don't look so serious, Bart."   
She begin swinging her legs, and Bart lost his temper. "Stop that!" He jumped down from his perch and grabbed her, pulling her back into the tower.   
"Ouch! Let go!"   
"Not until you listen to me!"   
They fought as they usually did with Bart winning the argument, as usual. He smirked victoriously at Margie, who glared at him from her position underneath him.   
"You're definitely not a gentleman, Bart! Get off me!"   
"I'll act like one when you start acting like a lady!"   
"Why you...!" She hit him hard, and Bart grimaced, doubling over in pain when she connected with his stomach. Margie shoved him off her and rolled over, automatically standing up and assuming a fighting pose. Bart remained prone on the tower floor.   
"Bart, get up! I didn't punch you that hard." No answer.   
...   
"Bart..." Concerned, she moved closer and kneeled beside him. Bart was trembling, still clutching at his midriff, his long blond hair hiding his face. She reached out to touch his shoulder...   
A surprised yelp and short scuffle soon followed.   
***   
He heard his cousin sigh contentedly as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She leaned closer against him, and he buried his face in her hair, inhaling the delicate fragrance. Margie always smelled like flowers to him, even in the desert.   
"Look, Bart. A shooting star!" He followed her pointing finger and spotted the telltale trail of a falling meteorite. He just recently endured a lecture in astronomy.   
They were stargazing as was their usual habit when the night was clear and when they managed to escape their keepers' supervision. Luckily, Margie had brought snacks along with her so they didn't have to go down for dinner. No doubt Maison was pulling his hair by now, Sr. Agnes, praying, and Sigurd, calling out the Royal Guard.   
Here, in the tower, the two young heirs to the Fatima dynasty could forget their lineage, their responsibilities, and pre-determined destinies, even for such a short time.   
Bart hugged her closer, glad that Margie was there. The desert night was chilly and somehow, stargazing just wasn't as fun without his younger cousin to share the stars with.   
It was funny really that he spent most of his time with Margie, instead of with other boys his age. He like to hang out with his father's personal attendant, Sigurd; however, the latter had little free time with his duties to attend too. Maison wasn't too bad if he only stop his lecturing once in awhile, which rarely happened.   
Margie, on the other hand, was always there for him. That is, when she and her family came to visit or vice versa. He found that he missed her terribly when they were separated too long. Fortunately, their families agreed to let them grow up together. Actually, when Bart thought about it now, they seemed more than happy to accommodate their children's request. Almost eager, really.   
"Bart?"   
"Hmmm...?" Bart replied absentmindedly, still musing.   
"... When I grow up, are you going to be my husband?"   
"... What?!"   
Margie moved away from him, turned and faced him seriously. "Are we going to get married when we grow up?" She stated carefully, her blue eyes meeting his own eyes frankly.   
He stared back at her, surprised beyond belief. "Who gave you that idea?!" He managed to squeak out. Thoughts about marriage and such adult things had yet to be impressed on him or hold much interest for him.   
Margie drew her knees up against her chest and leaned against the wall opposite him. She stared thoughtfully at a point on the floor halfway between them. "I heard Sr. Agnes and Maison talking about it this afternoon." Bart remained silent and she continued.   
"Sr. Agnes said something that it being wonderful that the Fatima Tradition was going to be fulfilled again. Then, Maison said it was a good omen that the children, us, have such a close relationship. Sr. Agnes then said that she was worried that we may be too close, growing up like brother and sister. Maison laughed and said that there was nothing to worry about since the best form of friendship is marriage. Then, Sr. Agnes also laughed, saying that he was right..." Margie paused in her monologue, then added in a small voice, "Bart, what's the Fatima Tradition?"   
"... I don't know either, Margie." He slumped weakly against the wall, trying to deal with this revelation. Margie and me, married? He couldn't picture it. The very thought of it made him feel slightly ill. She's like a sister to me! I can't marry her! It would just feel too weird!   
"Made you feel sick, huh?" Bart looked up to see his her smile weakly at him. "I feel the same way too. I just can't imagine you being my husband." Margie considered him carefully, and declared, "You're my best friend, Bart. I can't marry you!"   
With that, both of them started giving reasons why they couldn't, shouldn't be married to each other. It was a long list, but did little to aid their defense when they confronted their families with it. It was already planned and events set into motion. The Fatima Tradition was to be upheld and Bartholomew Fatima, crown prince to the Fatima throne of Aveh, was to be engaged to Marguerite Fatima, the next-in-line Great Mother of Nisan.   
~~~   
He remembered now. They had made an agreement to prevent the engagement and marriage from happening. All their arguments and protests had made little difference to their families. They were destined to each other, they said.   
However, when Shakhan assassinated his father, things took on a much grimmer pattern. Their childhood problems were nothing compared to the anguish that followed.   
Bart's hands clenched as he recalled. So... many things left unsaid... His father, he never had the chance to tell his father... And what of my aunt and grandaunt, Margie's mother and grandmother, Margie must have gone through hell! No wonder she risked her life when she heard rumors that they might still be alive... Damn that Shakhan! I could have lost her! I could have lost Margie... That thought pained him more then he thought possible.   
***   
Margie finally faced him, lifting her hands slightly to emphasize her point and opened her mouth to say...   
"Nothing happened, right?" Bart finished for her, his hand rubbing his chin thoughtfully while he watched her carefully. His expression was unreadable except for the tiny glint of amusement in his eye.   
Margie's hands dropped just as her mouth snapped close. She sighed, exasperated with this situation, and turned away from him.   
"Bart, why do you have to make things so difficult?!" She complained as she walked away from him.   
"... Because..."   
She paused. "Because what?" She asked softly, curious, turning back to face him. Her eyes serious just as it was years ago when she made him promise her something.   
Bart straightened from his leaning position against the table and walked towards her with Margie following his every action. He stopped within touching distance, and reach out to caress her face. He could feel her tense then relax when she realized that was all he wanted to do for now, to touch her.   
"Because... something did happen, Margie." She winced, but he tightened his fingers, forcing her to look at him. Her eyes were undecided and wary of him. I don't want that between us, Margie, but you have to accept the truth.   
"Can you honestly say that nothing happened?" He whispered. He lowered his hand and could feel the rapid hammer of her pulse underneath the satin skin. It echoed his own heartbeat. Margie...   
"No..." It was the softest of whispers, but he heard it clearly. Her hands reach out to cover his own. Holding his hand in hers, she kissed it and rubbed the side of her face against it. They stood that way for awhile before Margie sighed regretfully and released his hand. "Something did happened, Bart, but nothing will come out of it."   
***   
"Why not?" He asked, and she answered, "Because I won't allow our friendship destroyed by something as fleeting as lust, Bart."   
"... Do you really think that desire has such a short life?"   
"Bart, how many affairs have you gone through?"   
"..."   
"I rest my case."   
"Wait a minute! There weren't that many!"   
"How many of your former mistresses are you still on speaking terms with?"   
"..."   
"I don't think I have to prove my point any further."   
"... Do you really think I would hurt you, Margie?"   
"... No, Bart, not intentionally. Never that, but you can be quite callous sometimes, unintentionally of course."   
"... Am I really like that?"   
"It's the way you are, Bart. I've always known that. It's part of your nature and your charm."   
"I see..."   
"... I really have to go now. I have a lot of things to attend..."   
"You are not going anywhere until we have settled this."   
"There is nothing more to be said!"   
"I want you, Margie."   
"... Oh no, didn't we just go through that?! I don't want an affair with you! ... Let me go!"   
A short scuffle afterward...   
"You are definitely not a gentleman. Get off me!"   
"Haven't you forgotten I've always wanted to be a pirate?"   
"Well, you are certainly acting like one! ... Bart, stop that!"   
"Not until you promise me something."   
"... Promise... you... what?"   
He smiled. "Years ago, you made me promise to you that I should be happy in life, Margie."   
? "..."   
"Don't you remember?"   
"No, not really."   
"Let me refresh your memory. You made me promise that if you don't make me happy as my wife, I was to go against the Fatima Tradition and our parents' wishes to find someone who would."   
"... I made you promise that?"   
"Yes, you even told me that I have to follow my dreams even if I hurt others... even you, Margie.   
"..." I must have been a numbskull.   
"Of course, things got side-tracked and we were never engaged to be married." Damn that Shakhan! "So, I never got to fulfill my promise to you."   
"What are you talking about?! You've certainly have looked!"   
"Margie, I never had the chance to know if you could make me happy."   
? "You've got to be kidding..."   
Dead serious. "I am not. Now, I want you to make me a promise."   
"..."   
"Promise me that you will give me a chance to be happy. Forget that I'm your cousin, that I am a king, that we were once supposed to be engaged to be married. Forget all of that. Think of me only as a suitor."   
Near faint here. "..."   
"Let me court you, Margie."   
"... Bart, please let me up."   
***   
Unknown to them, others were listening in on their conversation.   
Sr. Agnes uttered a victorious sound, and Elly shushed her, her ear pressed hard against the door. She wasn't the only one. Sr. Agnes was in a similar position opposite her, with other sisters crowding around them, asking what was going on.   
Sr. Mary shushed them, and Elly glanced at her thankfully. It wouldn't do to have Bart and Margie find out they were spying on them. Fei and the others would be so happy to find out about this recent development in their friends' relationship. It was about time too.   
"What's going on?" One of the younger sisters said plaintively. Her face brightened when one of her friends informed her.   
"Truly? Marguerite and Bartholomew?!"   
"Shh!" The others silenced her.   
Elly fought a sigh. If they weren't careful...   
***   
Margie looked at Bart, started to say something, paused, looked away, then turned to him again.   
"I don't know what to say."   
"Say you agree," he said simply.   
"Bart, it's not that easy." How can I make you understand? You can't just turn back the clock to the way things were.   
"I know it isn't, but give it a chance, Margie." She looked at him dubiously. "Please."   
A chance, a chance for a dream to come true, but if it doesn't work out...? Margie wrapped her arms across her chest and rubbed her shoulders. Suddenly, she felt cold and frightened, fearful of what the future held for them.   
But I want this chance... despite the potential hurt it bears with it, and even if it scares me. She bowed her head, her hair falling and covering her face. I am scared...   
She felt strong arms surround her, knew and recognized the warmth and care always present in them. With a sigh, she moved closer into his embrace and rested her head on his chest. So strong... I feel safest when you're here, Bart. Then, why... do I fear loving you so much?   
***   
"I care about you, Bart." He heard her whisper. Instinctively, he tightened his embrace, and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Margie..."   
A finger across his mouth prevented him from speaking further. She raised her head to look at him, her eyes were liquid soft and he felt as if he was drowning in them.   
"... And I know you care for me also, Bart." Her hands move to touch his face. "We grew up together, as brother and sister. We were best friends."   
He couldn't stand the look in those eyes anymore, and closed his own. Her fingers explored the contours of his face, tracing his jaw and cheekbones, delicate touches on the taut skin. He kissed the finger that barred his lips, and felt her delight.   
"Sr. Agnes often told me that the best form of friendship is marriage." Her hands fell away, and Bart opened his eye to look at her. She was still looking at him, but this time sadness tinged her expression.   
"For a time, I took that belief to heart." She moved away from him, and Bart reluctantly released her.   
"During that time, I imagined that you were my prince." There was a reminiscent look in her eyes. "And like in a fairy tale, you would declare your love for me and we would live happily ever after."   
"Margie..." Frowning at the tremulous quality in her voice, he moved towards her, but she shook her head and backed away from him. "Please, Bart, let me finish." His heart contracted in pain when he saw tears in her eyes. Margie, forgive me. I never wanted you to cry... especially when it's because of me...   
"This is... not easy for me, but I have to tell you..." He watched as she blinked the tears back, at the same time, forcing himself not to go to her. Margie...   
She closed her eyes and refused to face him. He could see her throat tightened, her small frame trembling as she forced back a sob. Finally, she continued.   
"I fell in love with you, Bart." He closed his own eye when he heard those words. "You became more than a brother and a friend to me. You were, are my hero."   
"I wanted what had been meant for us in the first place. The Fatima Tradition fulfilled, but it never came to that... There was no reason for it to be so..."   
He felt like the biggest jerk ever.   
***   
When he finally was able to look back at her, she was smiling at him fondly, her azure eyes bright and warm as she looked back at him. How could I been so blind?! His jaw clenched with regret. I never had the faintest clue. "I'm sorry, Margie..."   
She laughed, and his eye widened in startlement. "Oh, Bart. Please don't say that. It was all my fault anyway." Margie giggled when he continued to stare at her blankly.   
"I got over you, so you have nothing to be guilty about." She smiled teasingly at him, then her eyes softened. "You're so sweet. You're the sweetest man I know..."   
"Wait a minute!" He interrupted her. "Could you kindly repeat what you just said?"   
"... You're so sweet?"   
"No, before that."   
"... I got over you, so..."   
"That's the one."   
***   
Margie could only stare at him when he suddenly demanded, "What did you mean when you said that you got over me?   
? He wants me to rephrase it? "I mean that I am no longer in love with you."   
Bart snapped his fingers. "You no longer love me, but you want me?"   
"... Bart, there is a big difference between love and sex." When he looked at her dubiously, she emphasized with her hands. "Big difference, okay?!"   
He shrugged, and looked at her with a crafty gleam in his eye. "Well, I not claiming to be an expert." He smiled. "But don't the two go well together?"   
Margie gritted her teeth in frustration. He is so stubborn! "Bart..."   
His mouth was suddenly on hers, and Margie pushed him away. "Don't do that!"   
His body was warm and hard against hers, his arms holding her close, far too close Suddenly, she felt breathless. "Bart! No, please don't..."   
He feels too good..., Margie found herself thinking as Bart ravished her mouth. She shuddered as his hands explored her body possessively, fitting her neatly against him. She could feel his hard length pulsing between her legs. Oh God, I want him...   
Before she could respond, he pulled away from her.   
She moaned softly. I hate it when he does that! "Damn it, Bart!" It was the first time she ever cursed out loud, and she did have a good reason for it. "Why do you tease me like that?!"   
"Does that mean you didn't want me to stop?"   
...   
***   
Outside, Elly placed her face in her hand, shaking her head in defeat, while Sr. Agnes looked up heavenward.   
***   
"Ouch."   
Bart sat up carefully, one hand rubbing his jaw, which was turning a nice black and blue. He winced, feeling the tender flesh and tasted blood from a split lower lip. "You have a mean right hook there, Margie."   
No answer. He look up to see her glaring daggers at him. Boy, is she mad. Watching her carefully, he slowly stood up. Well, at least she didn't punch me in the eye. Now, with a black eye, he would really feel and look stupid.   
"Next time, I'll hit you in the eye." O-kay...   
Lifting both hands, he waved them peacefully. Margie wasn't relaxing. Feeling sheepish, he scratched the back of his neck. "I take it I was acting callous...?"   
A short affirmative nod. He was in trouble. Margie was giving him the silent treatment again.   
...   
"I'm sorry, Margie. Please forgive me."   
"..."   
"I just wanted to show you that this isn't something both of us can just simply ignore." He looked at her seriously. "You know I'm right. If we leave things just as they are now, both of us will regret doing nothing. ... I don't want that, Margie. I have too many regrets already." You... are far too important. I do not want to lose you.   
"... What if we end up regretting afterwards, Bart?" Margie lowered her eyes, turning away from him slightly. Her eyes closed. "If we go ahead with this, and... it doesn't work out between us... I don't want to lose your friendship," she declared, then whispered, "It's all I have left of you."   
He embraced her then, Margie moving automatically to lean against him. Her arms wrapping around his waist just he placed his hands behind her back, holding her close to him.   
Bart buried his face in her hair, relishing the feel of the silky strands against his skin. It has been too long since he had taken in that fragrance that was hers alone. It reminded him of times long ago when both of them were young, and the problems of the world at large having little to do with their lives.   
Too long... "I promise," he murmured against her hair, "you'll never lose me."   
He moved back a little to look at her face. Her eyes were wide, still confused and undecided, but he saw in them her trust of him. I won't betray that trust, he promised silently. "You mean a lot to me, Margie." He moved a hand to touch her face, marveling as he always did at the softness of her skin. "I've always felt that I couldn't live without you," he continued honestly.   
She blushed at his words and shifted her eyes elsewhere, but he forced her to look at him.   
"There has to be a reason why I feel that strongly for you." He kissed her. "And it could very well be love."   
***   
He is good.   
***   
Margie sighed against his lips, "You never give up, do you?" She could feel him smile. "Nope."   
Another sigh and she pulled away from him just enough to separate their lips. She couldn't go any farther. "Bart, let me go." A simple request.   
A simple answer. "No." His eye gleamed playfully. He has the upper hand, and he knows it too.   
A change of tactic. "Let me think about it."   
"Okay, think." That didn't work.   
...   
Finally, she accepted defeat, but there were always negotiations.   
***   
"... You asked me to make a promise, Bart. I give you that promise, but you have to keep your promise too."   
"I..."   
"Honor the promise you made when we were young, even if you have to break your other promise."   
"..."   
"I wanted you to be happy then, and I still want that. ... Even if you do hurt me. Promise me that, Bart."   
"... I promise... But you have to do the same, Margie. I want you to be happy too.   
"... All right. We have an understanding then."   
"Yes."   
To be continued...   
Author's note:   
You want to know the main reason why this part took so long to finish?   
I am not good with love scenes! It takes me a very long time to get through those parts, and Rebuilding has a lot of romance in it. groan ^^;;   
Anyway, what do you think of the story so far? To be truthful, I really wouldn't mind if you complain that I am dawdling on Bart and Margie's relationship. That way, I would have incentive to finish their love story part of the fanfic. Please don't take it the wrong way. I am very fond of these two characters, but I get stuck a lot of times on those love scenes. Why did I have to make things so complicated?!   
Forgive my babbling, ^^;; I just want to get to the main plot of the story. It's been in my head a long time, and I just want to get it out!   
And of course and obviously so, I would really appreciate inputs on Rebuilding as it is now. Remember, positive is okay and so are negatives, just as long as they are honest opinions. I would really like to hear from you. ^^   
Yen 


	4. Complications

Okay, read this first.   
So far, there have been two parts that focused on Bart and Margie. When I mean focus, I mean that most of the points of views are either his or hers. It's obvious whom I am referring to, huh? ^^ This third part; however, is multi-perspective, like the Rebuilding part. I felt guilty and also missed the other characters of Xenogears. I wonder what they have been up to? ^^   
Something new here:   
*~*   
…   
*~* = dream-like state, more than that actually. It happened in the past, but it isn't a flashback. ^^;; You'll see.   
"..." "..." = Speech or monologue.   
Well, on with the story.   
REBUILDING   
Part Three of Aveh - Nisan Chapter   
Complications   
Written by Yen   
Version (9/30/99)   
Elly watched as Margie turned in her sleep, mumbled something incoherent, sighed, then turned over again. It doesn't look like she's sleeping well.   
The Great Lady of Nisan glanced over to her companion and nodded.   
***   
"Rise and shine!"   
Margie sat up abruptly and winced as bright sunlight suddenly blinded her. "What's going on?!"   
"Wake up, Margie! It's a beautiful day."   
She blinked and finally made out Elly and Sr, Agnes. Both women were smiling brilliantly at her, literally as well as well as philosophically. The uncurtained windows were directly behind them.   
She groaned and burrowed back into the sheets. "Leave me alone and let me sleep," she mumbled. She had a splitting headache.   
"But, Marguerite, don't you want to see your presents?"   
Presents? What presents?   
"Hmm, let's see what the card says... Dear Margie, Thank you for last night." She bolted up, suddenly wide-awake, while Elly continued, "I had such a wonderful time. Dinner was excellent, and your company so enjoyable. I do hope..."   
"Give me that!" Margie jumped from her bed and ran after Elly as the latter led her on a merry chase around the room. Sr. Agnes was trying hard not to laugh.   
"I do hope we will be able to do the same again soon. Love, Bart." Elly quickly recited, managing to finish just as Margie snatched the card from her hand.   
"What did the two of you do last evening, Marguerite?" She turned to see Sr. Agnes smiling at her innocently.   
What do they know? Margie wondered frantically, forcing a nonchalant smile on her face. "We just had dinner." She heard Elly giggle behind her, and added, "That's all!"   
"Must have been quite a feast then." Elly said, and Margie glanced at her, puzzled.   
"Indeed, a man doesn't bequeath so much for a mere meal," Sr. Agnes added.   
? "What are you two talking about?!"   
"That necklace looks expensive, doesn't it, Sister?"   
"It does seem valuable, and those sweets are your favorite, aren't they Marguerite?"   
"And those flowers! Those are rare, even in Nisan."   
Margie finally noticed the beautiful bouquet of flowers on the table alongside the windows. They were large blossoms, silver-white flowers shining golden in the morning sunshine. Slowly, she walked towards it, mesmerized by the sparkle on dew-covered petals.   
***   
Elly watched as Margie touched the flowers tentatively. She could understand her apprehension and wondered if Bart even knew the significance of those flowers he sent.   
Silver Blossoms they are called. One of the rarest species in the world. It was undetermined whether they grew elsewhere other than in Nisan, but even here, they were extremely hard to cultivate.   
They were used in medicines, cosmetics, even crystallized to be made part of jewelry and clothing, but never commercially; they were simply too rare to be used on a large-scale basis. Only high society could afford them.   
Their greatest value came in garden shows, and the blooms were never cut or trimmed. Yet, since it was a flower, and a lovely one at that, it was not surprising that they are presented as gifts for favors of love, and in other matters as well. It was a high honor and respect given when one received a Silver Blossom. Afterwards, the flower would be preserved to serve as a momento of the occasion. One flower was the usual case. Two means a great deal. Three was extravagant to say the least. Four... well... There were a dozen Silver Blossoms in that bouquet Bart sent to Margie.   
Elly wondered how he ever managed to find so many in such a short time. She imagined him asking the florist the best kind of flower to give to a girl. Said florist says a Silver Blossom is the most expensive. Great! I'll have a dozen!   
She giggled, unable to help herself. Sr. Agnes, beside her, looked at her strangely while Margie still continued staring at the flowers. ... The flower-grower probably had a heart attack!   
***   
News travel fast, even to a working camp on the other side of Blackmoon Forest.   
Fei wiped the sweat off his face, and viewed his handiwork with pride. The area he was working on was now cleared of debris and weeds. Soon, construction of a house would begin on the said spot.   
He stretched long and hard, a sigh escaping him as he enjoyed the simple exercise. He was content. It felt good, working like this. He had stifled during the past years and so, paper-pushing behind a desk. His mate, Elly, was more inclined to that kind of work then he was, and didn't begrudge her when she insisted on him taking charge of Lahan Project.   
She knew him too well and politics too. As the Contact, he had to keep up the appearances of being the leader. It wouldn't do have him be subordinate to someone else, but here, far away from the intrigues and intricacies, the power struggles of the Nortune Council, he could assign leadership to someone else and take on duties more to his liking.   
Elly... He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Instinctively, he turned westward, to the direction of Nisan. "I miss you," he whispered softly, the near-silent words echoing his heart's desire. I need you with me, Elhaym.   
It's only been a few days, and already he felt homesick. His present life memories were longest in Lahan, but Elly is his home.   
A cool wind started, and he closed his eyes, letting it blow gently across his face. It was lightly scented, and for all he knew, the breeze may have passed through Nisan. The city held so many memories for him, both good and bad, but always memorable.   
Yet, despite the distance between them, she was there with him, always. It was not telepathic, but the link was there, unclear most of the time except in sleep and dreams, but steady. Sometimes, he felt that their hearts beat at the same time. Part of each other, yet not. A whole sundered, still joined.   
... I will be glad to see you again soon, Elly. He opened his eyes and smiled, no one else seeing it except her. The weekend is coming up, and the Yggdrasil will take me back to you quickly.   
"Contact Fei, Sir!"   
He turned just in time to see a lad straightened in salute. "At ease, Jon."   
As the boy relaxed nervously, Fei winced inwardly. I wish they wouldn't act like that around me.   
To many of the people, especially the children, Fei and the others were considered as heroes, and they were treated accordingly. It bothered Fei that they saw him as more than an ordinary man. I don't want that. I never asked to the Contact in the first place.   
"What is it, Jon?" He asked in a friendly tone with a smile to reassure him. Jon blinked and swallowed, awe in very young eyes. "A message for you, sir." He gulped again. "It's from her ladyship, Elhaym van Houten."   
His face brightened, and he quickly headed for the communications tower. On his way, he patted Jon's shoulder. "Thanks!"   
***   
Behind him, Jon finally managed to turn. He stared at his hero, as the latter became farther away. "You... are... very... welcome, sir...," he said slowly before collapsing to his knees.   
***   
Elsewhere, not too far away...   
BOOM!   
It was a wreck, a mangled piece of machinery, oily black and smoking hot. An equally dirty figure emerged slowly and carefully from underneath it.   
"Drat this Solarian-based circuitry! Did I not tell those engineers to follow Shevat's plans?!" Citan groused as he tried unsuccessfully to wipe oil from his favorite green tunic. I warned them! Solarian technology is analogous to a double-edged sword. It simply did not and does not go well with other technologies except its own! "Now, I have to fix their mistakes!"   
He brushed his bangs off his face as he took off his glasses to clean them. He groaned when he couldn't find a single clean spot on his shirt to wipe it with. "I am having a bad day!" He stated, gazing heavenward as if praying for a celestial being to intervene.   
"Will I do?" Yui's soft voice answered. He turned to find his wife smile teasingly at him. Despite his bad mood, he relaxed as she came closer to take his glasses from his hand and wiped them on a clean piece of cloth.   
The oily substance came away easily from the glass, and moments later, she placed them back over his eyes. "There, is that much better?"   
He smiled in return and nodded. Obeying a natural impulse, he lifted his hand to touch her face, only to frown when she shook her head, backing away from him.   
"You are a mess, Hyuga," she stated frankly when she was out of arm's reach.   
He stared at her, then at himself. She is right. He was even dirtier then the time he, Fei and Elly were in that trash chute in Solaris. He was from head to toe covered in soot, grime and oil. Parts of his clothing were charred and his hair and eyebrows, singed. No wonder I feel so uncomfortable.   
"I'll go prepare the bath-tub." He looked up from his extremely soiled state to see Yui walk away from him, her shoulders shaking in silent laughter.   
"It is not a humorous situation, Yui," he called out with a hurt note in his voice.   
She coughed before answering, "Of course, it isn't." She turned back to him with a serious expression, and added, "I'll make the water extra hot this time."   
Before he could reply to that, Midori came out of the house, with Prism toting on her shoulder. Standing beside Yui, she took a good long look at her father, and looked up at her mother. "There is no more soap left."   
...   
***   
Later that day...   
Fei grinned as he handed a package to Yui, who smiled in return before giving it to Midori, who immediately ran from the room.   
"So, how's doc doing?" He asked innocently, and Yui laughed as she led him into the living room. "He's feeling a bit grumpy as of now." As Fei sat down, she added, "Of course, now that the soap is here, he'll soon be back to his usual self."   
Fei finally laughed, his body shook as he tried to contain his amusement with little success. "I couldn't believe it at first!" He managed to gasped out, before coughing hard to clear his throat. Now and then, a chortle escaped from him.   
Finally, he wiped tears from his eyes and looked at his hostess, who just happened to be in the same predicament. That did it. It was sometime before the Uzuki household quieted down.   
***   
Fei shook his head wonderingly. "I still found it hard to believe that he had already wiped out your rations of soap. We've only been here a few days."   
Yui smiled as she poured tea in their cups. "My dear husband has a fetish for cleanliness." She was not at all embarrassed with sharing that particular secret.   
"A clean freak, huh?" Fei replied, his eyes mischievous as he picked up his cup of tea. "Then, he shouldn't play around with machinery and stuff."   
"I'm afraid that tinkering comes close after personal hygiene."   
"We heard six explosions so far down at the camp."   
"Seven, actually."   
"... No wonder you ran out of soap. At this rate, we better change the manifest order to Bledavik."   
"I already did that."   
? "You? Isn't that Doc's job?"   
"He passed the paperwork over to me after you put him in charge."   
"Oh... I see... Anyway, I have news from Nisan."   
***   
In Blackmoon Forest...   
Maria sighed and glanced at her companion, Emeralda. Unlike her, the green-haired girl looked as if she could live out her entire existence, sitting on the huge log and waiting for Chu-chu to finish whatever it was she was doing.   
Suppressing another sigh, the light-haired girl stood up and jumped down to the ground. She heard Emeralda say, "Where are you going, Maria?"   
Below, she looked back at her friend, sitting high up above her. "I'm going to see what's taking her so long. We've been waiting for over an hour."   
The forest also gave her the creeps. There was something very weird about Blackmoon Forest. She could hear the sounds of animals and the rustle of foliage as the wind disturbed them, just like in any area teemed with life. It was a good sign, but there was something eerie about the place. ... I just can't explain it, Maria thought.   
Emeralda soon followed her down as she went over to Chu-chu, who was sitting in front of a large rock.   
Maria was a patient person, but had her limits; especially, when she had no idea why they were here in the first place. She and Emeralda were in charge of patrolling Lahan's borders, to serve as look out and defense for any potential mutant and monster attacks. Fortunately, not much happened. Quite boring really, then Chu-chu arrived.   
They were all surprised when she came rolling into Lahan. She had been in her gear-sized form, and by the looks of it, had come all the way from Nisan on foot... or paw power.   
After she had transformed back to her smaller form, Chu-chu had collapsed in Fei's arms, much to the young man's embarrassment and to the amusement of the people who knew of Chu-chu's affection for him.   
Their small comrade had been clearly exhausted, her fur, dirty and matted with brush, twigs, sand and even snow. Citan had commented that it seemed likely she swam across the channel between Nisan and Aveh. She had been severely dehydrated from her trek across the desert, her limbs frost-bitten, showing that she took a straight line from Nisan to Lahan, going over the mountains instead of the path through Blackmoon Forest.   
None of them had any idea why she was here. Elly and Margie didn't have a clue as well when they contacted them. They admitted that they have been searching for her for several days, but never expected that she would wind up in Lahan. Chu-chu herself provided no answer. Upon waking up after a three-day dormant sleep, she acted as if nothing was out of the ordinary, ambling around the camp, playing with the youngsters and helping where she could. Most of the time, she followed Fei around.   
Finally, it was decided that she just missed Fei. Only one person objected to that.   
However, today, Chu-chu told Fei that she was going to Blackmoon Forest, and immediately went off. The latter was glad... and worried, and he asked Maria and Emeralda to keep an eye on her. Having little to do, they agreed; and Maria was definitely having second thoughts.   
All she does is sit in front of that rock. Maria paused, a few paces from behind her, wondering what was so interesting about that rock.   
It was not remarkable. It wasn't even the largest rock in the area. There was a much larger boulder nearby. What did Chu-chu find so special about it?!   
Maria finally sat down besides Chu-chu; Emeralda, doing the same on Chu-chu's other side. All three of them stared at the rock. ... It's just a rock... Maria again concluded, wanting to scream in exasperation.   
"Strange..." She turned to Emeralda, who uttered the word. What's so strange about it? "It's a rock," she replied to her friend's comment.   
"I know it is," Emeralda answered back politely, "but there appears to be writing on the surface." Leaning forward, she carefully scraped dirt and moss from its surface.   
Maria leaned forward as well and squinted, trying to make out patterns on the rock's surface. "... You're right, Emeralda! There are words carved into the stone."   
Eagerly, she helped Emeralda remove the many years deposit of grime and growth on the old stone.   
When they were done, Maria stared at the writing, trying to make out the words. "It looks like it's written in the language of Shevat." She frowned. "It's in an older dialect..."   
While Maria studied the words, Emeralda examined just as carefully, tracing the minute depressions with her fingers. "Analysis shows that these indentations were created with the use of a sonic drill." She also frowned. "But it would be of a model much more compact than the ones we employ now." She tilted her head curiously. "The drill would have to be small enough to be used as a writing tool as it was obviously employed."   
Maria glanced at her. "That would mean that whoever wrote on this rock had access to a more advanced technology." She turned back to the writings. "I can understand a few of the words, but I can't make any sense of what they refer to."   
Both of turned back to Chu-chu. "Chu-chu," Maria asked, "can you tell us what this all means?"   
***   
Before the Eldridge crashed into the blue-green planet, before Abel woke up on its soil, before the conflicts of Deus and the Existence played out their drama... before all that, her people lived and flourished on this world.   
They called themselves the Chu-chu. They were a race of colorful warm-blooded creatures who lived harmoniously with themselves, with their kind and with their environment. Sentient and intelligent, they had the potential for greatness. However, they lack aggression, that very ambition for power. That very absence lead to their downfall.   
Considered as no more than mere animals, they were hunted and persecuted. If not for sport, they were fodder for experiments. The Chu-chu's own sentience made it ideal for the laboratory, a close substitute for actual human experimentation. On this world, there was more than one intelligent race, but one considered itself the master and all others, subordinate.   
Despite the wanton destruction of their race, the Chu-chu did little to help themselves. After millennia of living peacefully, they no longer had the ability to defend themselves. Only legends remain, old tales and myths of the strength they once had.   
Ironically, it was a human who unlocked that power.   
***   
Chu-chu looked back at her two friends, blinked, then answered their question.   
***   
Maria gasped in surprise as darkness surrounded her. Instinctively, she stood up, and looked around her. Where am I? "Chu-chu?! Emeralda?!" She fought down panic. "Where are you?!"   
"Maria..." She felt a hand on her shouder and whirled around, striking the hand away from her, her own hands clenched and ready. Violet-white ether outlined her form, its light swallowed up by the surrounding twilight.   
"Maria! It is me, Emeralda." Green light flickered, and Maria relaxed upon seeing her friend. Emeralda was looking at her, concern in gold-flecked hazel eyes. "Oh, by Holy Sophia! I am so glad it is you!" Maria exclaimed, impulsively hugging her best friend.   
Emeralda returned the embrace awkwardly, and Maria laughed as she released her. "Sorry about that." Despite all this time, Emeralda still had a lot to learn about humans.   
"It is all right. I am please to see you too."   
Maria smiled at her then turned serious, "Do you know where we are?"   
"As far as I can observed, we are in still Blackmoon Forest."   
"Emeralda, this doesn't look like Blackmoon Forest to me."   
"I concur, so I surmise that we are imagining this."   
Maria swallowed nervously. "You mean we are hallucinating?"   
"Yes," she informed her calmly. "The Chu-chu have the ability to perform mass hallucinations."   
Realization dawned on her. "Of course, they did the same thing years ago, before we went to battle Deus. ... But I don't remember anything..."   
"Kim and Elly told me they couldn't recall either. I think human beings lack the ability to remember their dreams during a Chu-chu ceremony."   
"... Then we will forget this hallucination as well?"   
"I am not certain, but recollection may depend on the Chu-chu performing the ceremony."   
Maria sighed. I don't like this at all. "What is she going to show us anyway?"   
As if waiting for that question, their surroundings shimmered and coalesced. It became brighter, allowing them to see... or more accurately, to dream...   
~*~   
"I can't take it anymore!"   
Balthazar sighed and tried to reassure him, "Calm down, there is nothing any of us can do. It is the Council's decision."   
The other man ignored his words, and continued pacing.   
He shook his head wearily and looked over to his other companions. Melchior shrugged at him while Gaspar concentrated on his drink.   
"I don't care what those idiots think! They have no right to play God!"   
***   
Aphel Aura was a bustling city. Noisy, lively and exciting; qualities that befitted the capital city of Shevat. Yet, despite the chaotic nature of the metropolis, there was a wondrous serenity to it. After all, it was a city high up in the clouds. However, unlike its rival Solaris, the people of Shevat would never presume immortality. Look high but remain firmly on the ground. A wise advice to follow, and Shevat remained strongly connected to the surface via the enormous structure known as the Babel Tower.   
Balthazar searched frantically through the crowded station, straining his neck to look over the heads of people busily going about their separate ways. He finally spotted him and shouted, "Tezzar!"   
***   
Tezzar stopped, frowned and turned around to see who had called out his name, his dark brown eyes wide with curiosity as he looked at the people around him.   
He was a tall, slender man. His hair, gray-white, was properly trimmed in a style ubiquitous to the day and age. His face was elegantly handsome, sharply featured and intelligent. He was dressed in silk gold-embroidered trousers with a matching long-sleeved tunic, whose bottom extended far down enough to cover his knees. He looked quite like a noble of the Royal Court of Shevat. If not, then, a wealthy businessman from the surface. The only thing that contradicted those suppositions was the small stuffed doll that dangled quite ridiculously from a fine silver chain around his neck.   
***   
"Nice toy," Balthazar commented. Across the table from him, Tezzar looked up questioningly from his tea. "Hmm...?"   
Forcing himself not to wince, he gestured at the fuzzy, light-colored Chu-chu doll still hanging from his friend's throat.   
Tezzar followed Balthazar's direction and stared absent-mindedly at the doll. Finally, he frowned slightly and carefully removed it.   
"Ah yes, the Chu-chu presented this to me as a farewell gift a while ago."   
Balthazar's throat tightened. "So what Gaspar and Melchior told me was right." His hand clenched even as Tezzar lifted his head to look at him with widened eyes. "You are leaving Shevat!"   
The small cafe suddenly quieted as his sharp accusation drew stares from the other customers in the establishment. He automatically jerked his head down, both in anger and embarrassment. The first emotion was for losing his temper and control; the second, from his dislike of being the object of too much attention.   
His friend; on the other hand, had little problem with being in the spotlight. Tezzar smiled reassuringly at the curious onlookers, and soon the level of conversational noise returned to its norm.   
His voice was soft, sad and determined, when he spoke again.   
"I have to go."   
***   
"Why? ... You don't have to. The Council..."   
"I can never accept what they have done."   
"... I know that! But if you go, that would show that they have won!"   
"... I do not care. I am only certain that I cannot stay here anymore."   
"We can change things! The four of us together, we can make them change their minds."   
"... Balthazar, it is already too late..."   
? "..."   
***   
Two countries at odds, even in truce, are still at war with each other. If not in the battlefield, then elsewhere will do just as well.   
***   
"While you were out on your archaeological dig, the Forest of the Chu-chu was annihilated by Gebler Ground Forces." "... They said it was their right. After all, Shevat had agreed with Solaris that the Chu-chu was the common property of both nations. Any assistance to the Chu-chu would violate the cease-fire, and armed combat would recommence." "... They slaughtered them... The hunt and the dissection table weren't enough... They bombarded the Forest and wiped them out en masse!" "..." "I could hear them, even so far away, I could hear their cries, their screams... and the worse thing of all, it was... only... one... word." "Why?"   
*~*   
It was a cold wind that blew over her, and Maria shivered violently, suddenly waking up. Wrapping her arms around herself, she stared at her dark surroundings, not recognizing where she was.   
"Maria, are you awake?" She started upon hearing Emeralda's voice. The latter was leaning over her, an ether lamp shining brightly in one hand. Maria had never felt so happy to see her friend.   
As Emeralda helped her up, she asked weakly, "Where are we?"   
"Blackmoon Forest."   
Maria blinked and again took note of the area around her. This time, she saw the dim outline of the rock, which had fascinated Chu-chu so much. "Where's Chu-chu?"   
"She's at the gears, waiting for us."   
She glanced back at her, narrowing her gaze on Emeralda's beautiful serene face. "You don't remember, do you?"   
"... Remember what, Maria?"   
She didn't answer, shaking her head instead. "It's a long story, I'll explain it to you and the others once when we get back to Lahan."   
"... As you wish, Maria."   
***   
I make a promise on this stone.   
This rock that marks the lives I failed.   
My failure, my shame I will never relinquished,   
In penance for this unforgivable sin.   
Translated script found in Blackmoon Forest   
***   
  
Now, you know why I titled this part "Complications."   
I don't what happened. All I wanted was a funny spiel in Blackmoon Forest. The next thing I knew, I was writing this sad and angst story. It wrote by itself, I swear!   
I don't know if I should continue this plot line. It felt a bit surreal to me. Ironically, this is the only part I have written which has that Xenogears atmosphere. ^^;; Also, there might be some things that went against the Xenogears story line. I'm not sure at all. (sweatdrop)   
If there are indeed elements which go against the original, please tell me. Particularly, about the Chu-chu. I may continue this plot line, and if there are errors, I would like to correct them. ^^ In case, there is any doubt, Tezzar is the Sage of Shevat. You know, the resident Chu-chu expert. ^^   
What do you think of Rebuilding so far?   
Yen   



	5. Planted Seeds

Author's Note:   
This part continues "Complications" directly, I intended to include some of this portion in the previous part, but after what suddenly came up in Blackmoon Forest, it just wasn't suitable. Rebuilding parts are getting shorter. ^^;; That, of course, mean that I can update faster. However, I have to warn you though that after this segment, I won't update for quite a while. The next update will be sometime in October during my semester break, but when Rebuilding is updated then, the Aveh-Nisan Chapter will be finished. Til then, enjoy reading. ^^   
By the way, it may be better if you read the "Prologue of the Kislev Chapter: To know the past..." before this part.   
REBUILDING   
Part Four of the Aveh-Nisan Chapter   
Planted Seeds   
written by Yen   
version (9/30/99)   
In this world and existence itself, things are never simple. Times and places intertwine all too easily…   
  
Location: Nortune, Kislev...   
"Are you sure?" Billy asked, and Elly's image on the screen smiled.   
"Praised be to the Almighty! I've all but given up hope on those two."   
Elly laughed, just as delighted as he was. "You're not the only one. Sr. Agnes over here has been singing the hallelujahs with the other sisters."   
"I don't blame her. When it comes to Bart, you need a miracle to make him see the obvious."   
"Or a good punch in the face."   
?   
***   
Sometime later, Billy was hurrying down a corridor and barged in unceremoniously into Rico's office. "Rico, wait til you hear what Elly told me!"   
The room was empty.   
? That's strange, he's usually here at this time.   
"He had been summoned to the Council Chamber." The low husky voice made him whirl around in surprise. Sabela Casn stood just two step away from him, a flirtatious smile on her lips and a thoughtful look in catlike green eyes.   
Billy tensed involuntarily, uncomfortable by the way she considered him, her gaze descending from his face to move slowly down his body. When she lifted her head, he could see the tip of her tongue protrude invitingly between her lips.   
Oh Lord, protect me... He prayed silently as he nodded politely to her. "Thank you, Miss Casn." He then waited for her to go on her way. She didn't.   
"You know my name," she said softly. She took a step towards him and stopped when he started back quite visibly. "How... flattering..."   
She again looked over him slowly, eyes raking him seductively. "Please call me Sabela."   
She took the other step, and Billy was hard put not to back away from her. Casn reminded him far too much of a serpent, and he, her victim. ... That did it.   
Billy forced himself to smile at her and said that it would be an honor to call her by name, after which, he firmly excused himself and left.   
Outside, he walked away at a moderately fast clip. When he turned around the next corner, Billy made the sign of the cross and begged the Lord to forgive him for lying.   
***   
Let me tell you something. Good enemies should never make themselves obvious.   
***   
"Rico! Hey Rico!"   
Billy sighed with relief when his friend finally heard him. He watched as Rico stopped and turned towards him, allowing Billy to catch up to him.   
"What is it?" Rico said gruffly. Other people may hesitate with the bigger obviously intimidating and mutant councilor, but not the former etone who immediately smiled a greeting. Casually throwing an arm around Rico's neck, he pulled the taller man's head down to his level and whispered furtively into his ear.   
The smile that appeared slowly on Master Banderas' face was definitely friendly, though people and staff still gave him and Reverend Black a wide detour as they hurried on through the busy corridors of Nortune's Council Hall.   
Sometime later, they were back in Rico's office having lunch together as was their usual habit. Rico preferred not to eat in public, and Billy couldn't blame him. His companion still had great difficulty dealing with his position in the Council. In their group, he had the hardest time fitting into the power structure of the New World Order. Despite all this time, the issue of mutants, have-nots, demi-humans, and the like is still of considerable concern.   
Rico's "When are you going back to Aquavy?" startled Billy out of his thoughts.   
"Huh?" Billy looked up from his plate of grilled fish and chicken to meet Rico's solemn eyes. "Oh that… The council has informed me that the budget cannot afford the expedition…"   
Rico suddenly slammed his fist against the table, nearly knocking their lunches to the floor. Billy could only stare at him as he stood up and purposely walked towards the door.   
"Those bastards!" Rico cursed. "How dare they…"   
"Rico!" Billy shouted, standing up and quickly overtaking him. "Where do you think you're going?"   
"To drive some sense into those idiots' minds!" Rico replied derisively, shoving the smaller man aside, but Billy dug his heels into the carpeted floor and held on grimly to Rico's arm, keeping him from moving further.   
Rico glared at him and lifted his arm, causing Billy to dangle from it very much like a child playing in the monkey-bars. Pale blue eyes looked back at him stubbornly, and Billy tightened his hold. "This is not something which can be solved through brute force, Rico!"   
They remained in that position for quite some time before Rico grunted and finally lowered his arm, allowing Billy's feet to touch terra-firma once again.   
He sighed, relieved and slowly unlocked his arms from around Rico's biceps. His muscles ached from having to hang on like that, but he remained alert just in case Rico decided to go on with his plan. Sometimes, he felt and did consider himself as Rico's guardian and the Council's guard for that matter. This wasn't the first nor the last time that Rico and the Council butted heads together.   
"I am tired," he heard Rico murmur, "I am tired of having to exchange meaningless words with those people." He turned away from Billy and walked back toward his desk.   
"You shouldn't have anything more to deal with me, Billy," he continued hoarsely, his shoulders slumping in defeat. "They look down on people like me and anyone with us. I only make trouble for you, Fei and the others. I… I should resign."   
***   
"Good idea." Rico tried to ignore the pain that came with Billy's words.   
"It will be great to have your company," Billy continued cheerfully, "You will come with me to Aquavy, won't you?"   
He whirled in surprise and stared at a smiling Billy. "What the hell are you talking about?" He demanded.   
Billy's smile turned into a grin as he walked back to the table and his dinner. Seating himself, he first took a bite of his meal before answering Rico, "Father is fed up the Council's interfering with Jugend." He paused, allowing Rico to get back to his own chair. "When the Council refused to back my expedition to Aquavy, he took matters into his own hands." There was a proud twinkle in Billy's eyes. "Now, Jugend is funding my trip to the islands, providing of course, that I locate a suitable site for a new academy.   
***   
The Aquavy Expedition   
Bishop William Black's pet project. The continent of Ignas was the center of the Rebuilding effort, commencing from Kislev to Nisan to Aveh. With the reestablishment of the three capital cities, minor undertakings such as the Thames Proposal and the Lahan Project begun. It was the then Reverend Black's suggestion to utilize ships from the Thames Project in order to explore Aquavy and determine its present condition. The Jugend Academy, then located in Nortune, provided the necessary financial back-up upon the Council's refusal to sponsor the Expedition.   
Jugend Academy   
Learning and training center with the same name as its Solarian equivalent. Established in Nortune under the headmastership of one Jessiah Black, it wasn't long before the Academy and the Council came into disagreement over certain Academy practices. Most notably, the arguments centered on Jugend admission rights. While Headmaster Black believed that it was the potential of the admittee that mattered, the Council insisted that "non-humans" be banned from entering into the Academy. Due to this discord, Jugend was transferred to a new facility located in one of the Isles of Aquavy, only a few island hops away from the Black Learning Center, also known as the Silver Bell University.   
Taken from "Time of Rebuilding"   
***   
Rico continued to stare at Billy, finally realizing what the other man had said unspoken. "You're going to resign from the Council, aren't you?"   
Billy shrugged and gave him a charming smile. "Rico, the only reason I'm still on the Council is because you're still in it, too." When Rico tensed, he added firmly, "I have even less affection for those hypocrites than you have. They have undermined every one of my projects in Nortune, especially my hospices for the have-nots. In the schools, my doctrine of tolerance was replaced by one of bigotry. If you resign," he continued solemnly, his eyes locked steadily with his, "my work means nothing. They will win."   
Rico closed his eyes, leaning wearily against his chair. Lifting his hands to his face, he massaged his temples and shook his head fiercely, his blazing red hair cascading wildly about him. He was not one to show weakness easily, and Billy was one of the privileged few he allowed to see his despair. So I wasn't the only one…   
"Those bastards…" He finally lowered his hands. Renewed determination shined clear in his dark eyes, and he smiled crookedly at Billy. "They won't win," he promised, "Not while I'm still around."   
Billy laughed and grabbed his glass of wine. The liquor gleamed azure as he held it up in a toast. "To our continued perseverance, Rico."   
Rico chuckled and duplicated his actions. Afterwards, he added dryly, "I'd rather drink to the Council's demise."   
"Now, now, old friend," Billy reproved, "Let us not succumb to their level. We should love our enemies."   
"Ugh… do you really believe in that nonsense?"   
"Fire is best fought with water."   
"… You're giving me a headache."   
Unknown to them, their conversation was not at all private. On one of Billy's sleeves, a tiny metallic object gleamed unnoticed. It transmitted a steady stream of information to a recorder unit located in Sabela Casn's chambers.   
***   
Believe me, there is always a reason or two for everything.   
***   
One of the most important areas in the city of Nortune is the Jugend Academy located in what was known as Block A, the residential area. At present, such divisions no longer exist in the City of Steel and Steam, the method of placing fatal collars on prisoners had long since been deemed unnecessary, inhuman and abolished. For reasons, yet undisclosed, the Contact Fei was the most vocal supporter for its annulment.   
***   
Jessiah Black, headmaster and proud parent of two, was whistling quite happily as he walked through the halls of his academy. Every student and faculty he met automatically halted and saluted while staring in surprise at the beautiful silver-haired girl riding confidently on his back.   
They soon emerged into the Academy's courtyard, and Primarea giggled when her father began running while making a noise that suspiciously sounded like a bear-cow's moo. They caused quite a stir though the people around pretended not to see them while surreptitiously glancing at them. Jessiah simply didn't care what other people think of him. His family remained most precious and mattered the most.   
He laughed, pleased with his daughter's delight, and glanced at her, his pace slowing to a trot. "I'll be glad when we visit Lahan again." His blue eyes were teasing. "There, you can ride a real bear-cow and give daddy a rest, huh?" Primarea pulled his hair.   
"Ouch! Okay, okay," he said dramatically, "You're the master, and I'm just a tired old bear-cow." He began mooing again and felt the kiss Primarea planted at his temple.   
Tears sprang in his eyes, and he blinked furiously, hoping no one saw them. He sighed openly though when her arms slipped around his shoulders in a gentle embrace.   
"I love you, daddy," he heard her whisper against his own silver hair.   
Jessiah stopped besides the sparkling fountain that marked the Academy's center. Bending down slightly, he helped his daughter get off his back, and she balanced easily on the fountain's low wall.   
He looked at her, seeing her mother's face in delicate features. Though both Billy and Primarea inherited his coloring, it was Raquel Black's exquisite bone structure that defined their patrician looks. Jessiah doubted that his children would be as beautiful if they took after him.   
Hyuga was right. Jessiah thought as he reached out to touch her face. Primarea blinked but remained still as her father traced the fine contours. It is good that Billy and Prim looked more like Raquel then me. … Makes it more hard for me though…   
It hurt him to see Raquel so clearly in their faces. He missed her terribly, and regret haunted him whenever he looked at them. He was glad that Billy had his blue eyes, at least. It was hard enough that it was her eyes that looked back at him from their daughter's face.   
He felt moisture on his cheeks and blinked, realizing belatedly that he was crying. Suddenly, Primarea was hugging him, her face pressed against his neck, and Jessiah immediately buried his face in her hair, hiding his tears and his pain. Raquel… please forgive me…   
When he finally lifted his head, his face was calm, and his eyes clear. He smiled fondly at Primarea as she lifted her head and looked up at him, concern warm in crystalline eyes.   
"Thanks, Prim," he whispered, and a small smile graced her lips as Primarea nodded and released her embrace. Jessiah reluctantly let her go, and with a sigh turned around and glared at the spectators.   
"What are you all looking at?" Students and faculty alike twitched and scattered as he roared, "Get back to your classes, or it's demerits for all of you!"   
It is surprising how fast people could disappear when given enough incentive. Some people though are much more harder to intimidate.   
Kahran Ramsus smiled as he approached them. "That was quite a show, Jessie."   
Jessiah groaned, a bit embarrassed, as Primarea hopped down to stand beside her father, her eyes wide and watching Ramsus carefully.   
"Oh, it's you, Kahr." Jessiah said, one hand reaching up to rest affectionately and reassuringly on Primarea's shoulder. "Aren't you suppose to be in the field with the graduate batch?"   
The other man shrugged. "Dominia told me to take the day off." A grimace replaced his smile. "She says I have been working too hard."   
Jessiah grinned. "She's one tough lady." When Ramsus agreed whole-heartedly, he added mishieviously, "Suits you to a T, so when are you going to marry her?"   
"... What makes you think I'll marry her?!" Ramsus practically sputtered, and Jessiah laughed, happy to see his old friend acting like the Kahr he knew long ago.   
It wasn't easy for him, Jessiah knew and thanked the lucky stars that Ramsus was able to recover as much as he did from his abuse at Krelian and Miang's hands.   
Those girls are the reason, Dominia especially. Jessian thought as Kahr began citing the reasons why the idea of marriage between him and Dominia was preposterous. Deny it all you want, Kahr. Never did change. You are always like that.   
"First off, she's my subordinate. I do not get personally involved with people in my command." Jessiah held his tongue in check. Now is not the time to mention Miang.   
"Second, she drives me to near insanity with..."   
"That's cause you like her." Jessiah quipped while Primarea hid a smile behind her hand.   
"That is not what I mean," Ramsus complained, looking quite exasperated. "Let me finish. She's always underfoot, telling me what to and not to do. Like her recent claim that I needed a vacation."   
"That's cause she likes you."   
"Jessiah! You do not understand! A woman who likes a man shouldn't act like his keeper!"   
"Uh ho, guess I should tell Dominia to quit the foreplay and go right on ahead to the main event!"   
"... You're not being helpful at all."   
"That's cause you're dawdling too much," Jessiah retorted, "It's obvious, she's crazy about you." He looked down at Primarea. "Isn't that right, Prim?"   
She nodded, and he looked back at a flustered Ramsus. "See, everyone can see it except you. You don't give her enough credit."   
Ramsus opened his mouth to say something, stopped, closed it, and glanced away, his brows furrowed as he thought hard on what Jessiah said.   
Jessiah suppressed a sigh and lowered his hand to take Primarea's hand in his. "Well, we better go now."   
As the two of them walked away, they heard Ramsus murmur, "Maybe, you're right... maybe."   
Hallelujah! As what Billyboy would say. Primarea squeezed his hand gently, and he looked down at her, seeing relieved delight in her eyes.   
"Mission accomplished, Prim," he whispered to her, "We've done our job. Let's hope the girls do their part."   
Matchmakers abound in any place and time, for love is too much a delight to be left alone.   
***   
When you think about it, complex things become simple.   
... what do you mean, master?   
It's like this. To succeed, be patient.   
***   
"Stop him!"   
The shout rang out through the courtyard, and Ramsus turned towards the source just as a figure dashed out from one of the corridors. A group of students soon followed, obviously chasing him.   
He was a young man, barely a teenager. His eyes were wide and fearful as he looked behind him. He didn't see Ramsus until he crashed into him.   
Ramsus easily caught the boy, his body leaning back automatically as his legs braced against the force of collision. Always ready he was, but even his experience left him ill prepared when his captive started screaming and howling, struggling wildly in his arms.   
Instinctively, he shoved the boy away from him. Suddenly without support, he lost his balance and landed heavily on his rump. The shrieks and howls stopped, and he looked up at Ramsus helplessly. Without warning, he started to cry.   
Ramsus could only stare, befuddled, as the boy wept, burrowing his head into his arms. What's wrong with him?   
"What's wrong with him?!" He glanced at Jessiah who was talking to the leader of the posse. The tall red-haired cadet shrugged helplessly and paled when the headmaster glowered at him, and glanced at the other students. "What's going on around here?!"   
"Sir!" Both men turned as Seraphita walked towards them, a worried expression on her usually cheerful face.   
"Seraphita," Ramsus frowned, "What's going on?" He glanced at the boy. "Who is he?"   
"What's wrong with him?" Repeated Jessiah.   
There was a similar helpless look in the Fire Element's eyes, but she straightened determinedly and answered calmly.   
"Forgive me, sirs," she addressed both her superiors, "but I do not know what's wrong with him. His name is Peter Saznar. He's a student in my class. We were in the Fire Room when he started acting crazy. He kept screaming and shouting something gibberish. When his friends tried to help him, he ran out of the room." She nodded towards her students, who looked quite relieved at her arrival. "I ordered my class to catch him, and here we are now," she finished, looking relieved as well.   
Ramsus nodded at her and turned back to Peter. He remained prone, his arms still covering his head as sobs racked his body. Slowly as not to startle him, he bend down to one knee in front of him. "Peter?" When there was no response, he looked at his cadet mates. "Who are his friends?" he asked commandingly.   
The students shifted uneasily, but a young woman stepped out confidently and answered him, "Cadet Jamie Wallace, sir!" At his nod, she continued, "Cadet Saznar is new around here, but he's a nice guy." A faint flush covered her cheeks, and only a slight tremor in her voice revealed her embarrassment, "I've spend a lot of time with him."   
One of the cadets snickered, and Jessiah glared at them while Ramsus asked Wallace, "Has he been acting out of the ordinary lately?"   
She immediately shook her head and said unhesitantly, "No, sir. He was fine until just now. ... He will be all right, won't he be, sir?" She asked, young eyes looking hopefully at him as concern over her friend finally won over confidence.   
Ramsus nodded at her reassuringly. "We will do our best to help him, cadet." At his words, she saluted again and rejoined her group.   
He glanced over to Seraphita, "Dismiss your class and have someone bring the medics here."   
She nodded and looked at her students. "Wallace, go to the clinic. The rest of you are dismissed!"   
As the cadets dispersed, she looked back at Ramsus. "Sir, it may be a good idea to find Kelvena." At the mention of the Water Element, Ramsus nodded, and Seraphita saluted before going off.   
He heard a sigh from Jessiah and looked over to the other man. "C'mon, old man, let's help Peter to his feet." He reached out to grab the cadet's arm, when he began to tremble visibly.   
"No!" He screamed, jerking away from Ramsus. The former Gebler Supreme Commander frowned. "Enough, cadet!" He said reprimandingly, "We are here to help you."   
There was another sob as Peter shook his head wildly, his arms still covering his face defensively.   
I've just about have enough of this! He reached out once more towards Peter, when a hand fell on his shoulder. He glanced back to see Jessiah's daughter shake her head at him and then moved to kneel besides him.   
"Prim?" Jessiah looked worried and she smiled reassuringly at her father before looking back at Peter. Her face was intent and gentle as she placed both her hands on Peter's shoulders. He tensed at her touch then slowly relaxed.   
There was the softest murmur from her lips, and healing ether glowed azure as Holy magic flowed and coalesced around her and Peter. There was a whimper, and Peter began crying again, the sobs sounding even more mournful.   
As Ramsus and Jessiah watched, Primarea moved her hands to Peter's arms and pulled firmly. There was only the slightest resistance as Peter finally looked at them.   
"... Oh shit."   
***   
Seth woke up, his eyes wide then narrowed. Slowly, he sat up, his head tilted slightly as if listening to something.   
I see your instincts are as good as ever.   
"... you mean...?"   
There was a chuckle. That's right. It has begun.   
***   
Location: Lahan   
  
"Doc! Yui! Midori! Open up!" Fei onced more knocked hard on the door of the Uzuki residence. He shivered as rain fell harder on him, the wind blew icy across his drenched form.   
The door finally opened and Citan blinked owlishly at him. "Fei, what's wrong?"   
He pushed past his friend and hurriedly placed a cloaked figure on the couch. Citan was quickly beside him and they soon revealed an unconscious Dan.   
Fei looked worried as Citan began examining Dan. "I'm sorry to disturb you like this, Doc, but Dan suddenly started to act real weird. He kept running around the camp, shouting and screaming, and when we finally caught him, he collapsed."   
"It's all right, Fei." He turned to see Yui and Midori. Citan's wife was smiling reassuringly at him while Midori blinked and yawned sleepily by her mother's side.   
Fei blushed. "Sorry I woke you all up."   
"Yui." He turned back to Citan who was frowning quite heavily. "Please get some clean sheets." As his wife went to the next room, he glanced at Midori, who immediately walked to a cabinet and retrieved a black satchel.   
"Thank you, Midori." Citan said as she gave him his medikit. A moment later, Yui reappeared, her arms loaded with blankets. Fei offered to help her, but she shook her head politely.   
"You're soaking wet, Fei." She looked at Midori, and the young girl took Fei's hand and pulled him towards the kitchen. "Come, Fei," she said, "We have to get you dry."   
"But..."   
"Don't worry," Yui said as Midori lead him away, "every thing will be fine."   
When Fei was out of earshot, Yui looked at Citan. "Hyuga?"   
"... We will have to prepare the table for Dan."   
***   
Location: Bledavik, Aveh   
  
"Which ensemble do you think suits the young master best, Master Sigurd?"   
Sigurd yawned widely and stretched before looking at Maison's presentations. "Hmm... The white one." He gestured sleepily at the silver-white outfit which consist of an elegant white long-sleeved shirt with grey trimming and ivory buttons matched with gray-white trousers and a pair of well-polished boots inlaid with strips of mother-of-pearl. There was even a shiny silver eye-patch over the left eye of the dummy. "The patch should be on the other eye, Maison."   
"... Oh yes. Please excuse my error." Sigurd sighed as Maison hastily transfered all the eyepatches on the three manikins he had brought into Sigurd's chambers. He leaned back against his chair, eyeing with longing the tempting bed nearby. 'Why did I ever agree to this? He's been at it for over two hours!'   
"Maison, how many more outfits are you going to show me?"   
"Hmm... oh, these are the last three," Finally! "of the formal wear. Then, there is the common wear..."   
"Oh no!"   
"But, Master Sigurd, please," Maison said beseechingly, "The young master must look his best if he ever hopes to win Lady Marguerite's heart."   
Sigurd glared at him. "Why don't you let him choose which ones to wear?"   
"I have already done so, but his taste is astrocious. All he ever chooses are the red ones!"   
"... Maison, haven't you noticed? I picked all the white ones!"   
"... oh."   
"Sig, Maison..."   
Both of them turned to see Bart enter the bedroom. He looked somewhat haggard, and Sigurd stood up, concerned. "What is it, Bart?"   
His brother blinked and slowly walked towards them, his steps wobbly.   
"I... don't feel so good," he managed to whisper before collapsing.   
"Young master!"   
***   
None shall be spared. No exceptions made.   
***   
Location: Nisan   
  
"Leave me alone, you two!"   
"Oh come on, Margie. You can tell us." Elly grinned teasingly at the flustered girl.   
"There is nothing to tell!"   
"Now, Marguerite," Sr. Agnes said reprovingly, "remain truthful and honest to others and especially to yourself."   
"... Go away!"   
They were all in Margie's room, and its occupant was definitely suffering from a lack of privacy, peace and quiet.   
"I'm telling you nothing happened between me and Bart!"   
"Your face is so red," Elly observed, and Margie turned crimson, "That means something did happen."   
"Nothing happened!"   
"Deny it all you want, Marguerite," Sr. Agnes said, "but the truth remains in your heart."   
"... You're driving me crazy..."   
"See," Elly said, "You'll feel so much better if you let it out."   
Her partner nodded. "There is a saying, "The truth will set you free.""   
"..."   
There was a beep from the com console on her desk, and Margie happily took the chance to escape from her tormentors.   
***   
"Yes?"   
"Mother Marguerite, there is an emergency call from Prime Minister Harcourt."   
?! "Put it through."   
Sigurd's face blinked into existence on the monitor, and Margie looked back at him, worried, with both Elly and Sr. Agnes by her sides. "What is it, Sigurd?"   
He closed his eye, a soft sigh escaping him, before he looked back at her. "It's Bart..." Margie's chest contracted painfully as he continued, "He's taken ill."   
"No," Margie whispered, suddenly she felt so cold and grateful for the warmth of her friends' hands as they rested comfortingly on her shoulders.   
"What's wrong with him?" Elly asked, and Sigurd sighed again. "We do not know. The doctors say that he is in a stable condition for the time being, and I am going to call Citan over from Lahan."   
Elly nodded and glanced at Margie, who continued to stare at Sigurd. He finally smiled and said reassuringly, "Don't worry, Margie, he will be fine." He bowed his head slightly. "I will keep you all informed of his condition."   
"Thank you, Sig..." Elly broke off as Margie suddenly shook her head vehemently. "I'm going to Bledavik," she said firmly.   
Sigurd started and looked like he was going to protest before he relaxed, nodding at Margie. "We'll be waiting for you."   
She kept her eyes steadily on him. "I'll be there soon. Thank you, Sigurd. Nisan out."   
As the screen darkened, she stood up and headed for the door. "Sr. Agnes, please inform the dock to have a gear prepared for me."   
Sr. Agnes was about to protest when Elly stopped her. "Regrs is always fueled and ready." As Margie turned towards her, she smiled. "Please use her."   
Margie considered her for a few moments before smiling back. "No, Vierge will do, if you will let me take her."   
At Elly's nod, she left.   
  
***   
Elly sighed softly and heard Sr. Agnes' soft prayer, "Please keep her safe, Holy Sophia."   
Elly closed her eyes, and Sophia answered, "I promise."   
There was another beep from the com unit, and both women looked at it.   
'... Why do I have this bad feeling?' Elly thumbed on the unit.   
"Lady Elhaym?"   
"Yes?"   
"There is a priority call from Contact Fei."   
***   
It is quite true. I never like to make things simple.   
***   
To be continued...   
Author's note: As you may have noticed, I want through this part quite fast. Not so much description and detail. It is angst all the way. To be honest, I hate leaving Rebuilding so hanging this way. That is why in the next update, this particular plot-line will be finished. Til then.   
By the way, what do you think of the fic so far? ^^   
Yen 


	6. The Purpose Revealed

REBUILDING   
Part Five of the Aveh-Nisan Chapter   
The Purpose Revealed   
written by YEN   
version (10/9/99)   
Sigurd sighed as he activated a seldomly-used switch. A steady hum was heard, and a large, flat screen descended slowly from its recess in the ceiling. Soon, it was locked firmly in place in its position just in front of Sigurd's desk.   
Its smooth ebony surface was divided equally into three sections, communication screens which linked directly to similar units located in Kislev, Nisan and the Yggdrasil. It was a conference system, designed as such to allow up to four parties to communicate at the same time. One of Wiseman Isaac Balthazar's inventions.   
Standing up, Sigurd walked around the table to stand in front of the monitors. Just behind him, Maison shifted impatiently, a worried expression on his craggy face.   
Moments later, one by one, the screens lit up, showing Rico and Billy in the leftmost screen, Fei and Citan at the center, and Elly and Sr. Agnes at the rightmost screen. They all had similar expressions to Maison's.   
"What's going on?!" Fei, the first to break silence, looked angry, a helpless look in dark eyes. "Is it true that Bart is sick?"   
Sigurd nodded, pain making the movement stiff. "Yes, and from what Citan has told me, it is similar to Dan's illness."   
"How can that be?!" Fei demanded, and Citan placed a firm hand on his shoulder. "Be calm, Fei. We will soon know why."   
"How is Dan?" Elly said softly, her blue eyes were solemn and direct, no doubt locked on Fei.   
Fei seemed to calm down upon hearing her. He straightened and glanced at Citan. The doctor nodded and lowered his hand, turning slightly to face them. "Dan's condition is steadily depreciating." His mouth tightened. "I cannot determine the cause of his illness, but it is similar to Krelian's virus."   
Sigurd grimaced while the others had varying reactions to the announcement. Rico grunted and turned slightly away from the screen. Billy closed his eyes and lowered his head. There was the softest sigh from Elly as she too lowered her head. Sr. Agnes simply turned away while Maison took off his glasses and wearily rubbed his eyes. Fei and Citan remained as they were.   
It was a while before anyone could reply to that statement.   
Sigurd: So, it is a leftover from the virus or a mutation?   
Citan: No, I am afraid it is much complicated than that. There are similaritIes but this virus will not turn its victims into mutants. ... It will simply kill them.   
......   
Billy: Oh God...   
Maison: The young master...   
Elly: Are you sure, Citan?   
Citan: I wish I was not. Sigurd, Maison, you must prepare a cryogenic chamber for the young master. Lowered body temperature slows down the illness.   
Maison: I will do so at once, Doctor Uzuki.   
Maison exited Sigurd's office.   
Billy: I better tell father about this.   
Sigurd: What?! This has happened in Nortune too?!   
Elly: In Nisan as well. Sr. Agnes...   
Sr. Agnes: At once, Holy Sophia.   
Both Billy and Sr. Agnes disappeared from their respective screens.   
Rico: Just late this afternoon, a cadet in Jugend had to be admitted. His face was severely deformed, and Ramsus swore that the change happened in minutes, and Jessiah attested to that as well.   
Elly: In Nisan, we had similar cases, but we didn't realize that they were related to Dan and Bart's illness.   
Sigurd: It's an epidemic...   
Fei: No way, this is too much to be a coincidence.   
Citan: Fei is right. For one or two areas to have similar outbreaks could be considered as accidental, but Nortune, Nisan, Bledavik, and Lahan all experienced similar incidents in one day.   
Rico: You're saying this is planned then.   
Elly: What could all the victims have in common?   
Sigurd: Why were Bart and Dan infected?   
Citan: ... I am afraid we may be all infected.   
WHAT?!   
Citan: "I had a blood sample taken from Dan and analyzed." "He is infected with a virus strain, which affects organic cell structures in the same manner as Krelian's virus, but with a more fatal result." "His own cells are destroying each other. It is Krelian's virus at a molecular level. The infected cells kill the uninfected ones and assimilate them."   
Fei: "Eats them, you mean."   
Citan: "Yes, Fei. You may say that." "I had first surmised that Krelian's virus had remained dormant in Dan and had mutated into a different strain, but upon hearing that Bart was similarly infected, I began to think otherwise." "Tell me, Elly, Rico, are the patients you have native to Nisan and Nortune?"   
Elly: "... Let me check with Sr. Agnes."   
Elly's image disappeared from the Nisan screen.   
Rico: "Hmph. I can tell you right off that the patient here is from Aveh. He was recently admitted into the Jugend Academy."   
Fei: "How do you know, Rico?"   
Rico: "Simple, Fei. He is one of the guests who got injured during the mutant attack on Bledavik. He's the only son of Tassan Saznar, the head of the Bledavik Trade Caravan Association."   
Sigurd: "Tassan Saznar? He was given a personal invitation. I remember Daniel talking about him."   
Rico: "His son, Peter Saznar, protected him when Wels and Reapers broke into their suite. He was lucky to survive. Later on, his father insisted that I sponsor him into Jugend when he recovered. He wanted the best training possible and protection possible for Peter."   
Billy returned to the Kislev screen.   
Billy: "His father won't be happy to hear what has happened to him then." "I have informed Kelvena of your recommendation, Citan. She and Prim are taking care of Peter."   
Maison came back and whispered something into Sigurd's ear before heading out again.   
Sigurd: "... Maison has just informed me that several more people have taken ill."   
Fei: "We will be at Bledavik shortly, Sigurd. The Yggdrasil is running well and fast."   
Citan: "I have also informed Wiseman Melchior. He is on his way."   
Maria suddenly appeared on the Yggdrasil screen.   
Maria: "We have trouble! Bingo just went berserk!"   
Fei: "Damn! I'm on my way to the bridge."   
Maria: "Emeralda is up there, Fei, but she and the others are having trouble holding him down. The nurse is on her way there."   
Citan: "I will go as well."   
The Yggdrasil screen darkened.   
Billy: "This is not good.   
Elly reappeared on the Nisan screen.   
Elly: "I have just found out that all three cases we have here in Nisan are from Aveh. One is a trader, another, a mechanic, and the third, an oil prospector on a pilgrimage." ? "Where did Fei and the others go?"   
Rico: "Emergency situation on the Yggdrasil, but they should be able to handle it easy enough." "Let me guess. All of the patients were in Bledavik during the Refounding Anniversary."   
Elly: "... How did you know that?"   
Billy: "All the victims so far are from Bledavik."   
Sigurd: "... It has something to do with the mutant attack months ago."   
Elly: "... Their medical records show that they were all hospitalized after the attack."   
Billy: "Dan was injured, too."   
Sigurd: "What about Bart?"   
Margie: "He was injured, too."   
Sigurd glanced aside to see Margie walking around the screen to stand beside him.   
Sigurd: "Margie! I'm glad you are here!"   
Elly: "I was worried about you. You should have arrived sooner."   
Margie: "I'm sorry, Elly. Vierge did bring me here early, but I went to see Bart first."   
......   
Billy: "He will be all right, Margie."   
Margie: "Thank you." "Sigurd, Bart had small cut after the fight, but I healed it soon after."   
Rico: "So all victims were injured during the battle."   
Billy: "That could be it. They could have been infected by a virus from the have-nots.  
Elly: "But mutants have lived among us for so long. Why only now?"   
Sigurd: "The desert... They went into a totally different environment from their own..."   
Margie: "So a new strain developed..."   
Rico: "And infected anyone unlucky enough to come in contact with them."   
Billy: "So far, it is only those who had open wounds who got sick."   
Rico: "Maybe, but Citan said we may be all infected."   
.......   
  
What do you think of my plan, Seth?   
It is ingenious as always, Master.   
Heh heh... That's what I like about you, Seth, so honest...   
As always, Master.   
So easy to manipulate...   
I live only to serve you.   
And so naive.   
  
Citan was concerned, very concerned as he examined the readouts on Bingo. Sigurd's former trainee and now Acting Captain of the Yggdrasil was in a comatose state. When he, Fei and Maria had arrived on the bridge, they had found him unconscious with Emeralda and the brigde crew looking puzzled and concerned, and the nurse examining him with no added enlightenment.   
What worried Citan was the fact that Bingo had not been injured during the mutant attack on Bledavik. He had been on board the Yggdrasil at that time, attacking the enemy in the rear in conjunction with Fei's forces.   
His jaw tightened when the medical computer finally confirmed the presence of the virus in the young man's system. ... Just as I have feared... we are all infected...   
Citan closed his eyes and took off his glasses to rub his face wearily. He was tired. He had not rested since Fei had brought Dan to him last evening. Even now, Dan was in a cryogenic chamber. Cold forced the virus to go dormant and halted its spread through its victim. It also meant that the victim had to remain inactive...   
It would appear that the virus forced its host to expend and generate more energy to increase its growth. The higher the metabolism of the person, the faster the virus invaded the body until the victim had no more energy to spare and simply collapsed as were Dan's and Bingo's cases.   
However, it wasn't similar to Bart's symptoms. Both Sigurd and Maison testified in the medical report that the young master had simply fainted without going through the maddened rage that the other victims had shown. In Nisan, two of the three cases, had symptoms similar to Bart's...   
... In all cases, the same virus strain is present... Individuals react differently...   
"Hyuga..."   
Citan lowered his hands from his face and glanced to see Yui by his side. His wife's eyes were warm with concern as she reached out a hand to touch his face.   
Her fingers were pleasantly cool against his skin and he sighed, closing his eyes and covering her hand with his own. He placed a kiss against her palm and pressed it against his face. "Yui..."   
A gentle smile graced her lovely face. "You are tired, my husband. You need to sleep..."   
"No," he shook his head, protesting, "I cannot, I must find the cure to this illness..." He broke off as she kissed him. Her lips were so tender on his...   
He released her hand to place it at the small of her back, holding her closer to him as his other hand moved to touch her face. He returned her kiss just as she pulled away from him.   
Citan blinked and stared at her, puzzled and disappointed. "Yui, why..." A finger across his mouth kept him from continuing. "You are too tired, Hyuga," she smiled, her voice teasing.   
He smiled back automatically. "I am quite certain I have sufficient energy to accomplish the task at hand quite proficiently," he replied straightly, his own eyes playful.   
Yui laughed and poke him in the chest. "I didn't mean that, I mean you should be resting right now."   
Citan's smile disappeared, remembering the dire situation they were in. "I cannot rest, Yui," again he shook his head, "this virus is even more dangerous then Krelian's creation. Unless we can find a cure soon, all will be lost."   
His wife looked back at him with widened eyes, then glanced away. "It will not help if you overwork yourself, Hyuga," she said softly and slowly.   
He smiled at that. "Do not be too concerned, my wife." His tone suddenly turned sad, "Have you lost confidence in me already, Yui?"   
She immediately looked back at him. "Of course not!" She declared.   
"Then, let me work," he replied triumphantly, his hand reaching out to tip her chin up, his dark eyes meeting her light ones impishly. "Really, you do not have to act so much like a mother hen to me, my wife," he said mischievously, "that is not what I require from you."   
"Oh, really..." Yui said dryly, "Well, my dear and darling husband, what if I can prove to you that you really need to rest right now?"   
Citan lowered his hand, suddenly curious, while Yui looked back at him confidently. "Very well," he said, crossing his arms, "I will do as you say if you can present the necessary evidence."   
Yui nodded and straightened, her expression now serious. "If you were in your right frame of mind now, you wouldn't be wasting precious time arguing with me."   
Citan stared at her in shock as she continued, "You should now be working on the cure for the virus instead of trying to seduce me..."   
"Wait a minute! You kissed me, not the other way around!"   
Yui smiled. "You kissed me back instead of pulling away and saying, "Yui, this is not the proper place and time," as you always said before."   
Citan was flabbergasted. "That is not true," he complained, "I have not said that since..." he paused, frowning, "... approximately eight years ago."   
"That's because I have stopped disturbing you when you're working until now."   
"And why, pray tell, is that so?"   
"Hyuga, you are a wonderful husband. You are one of the most desirable men..."   
"... one of the?!"   
"... that I have ever laid eyes on," Yui continued sweetly, "but no woman in her right mind would want to be in physical contact with you after one of your frequent mechanical mishaps."   
"..."   
"On the other hand, you are absolutely irresistible when you just finished your bath."   
"... My dear wife, is there a point to all of this?" Citan asked softly, moving closer to her.   
"Please, Hyuga," she implored softly, "just rest for a while. Even a short nap..."   
"Yui, I'm not that tired..."   
"Please."   
Citan frowned, seeing the concern in his wife's eyes. ... Something is bothering her... She was suddenly embracing him, her arms wound around his back, and her face against his neck. Instinctively, he returned the embrace and glanced down at her. He could feel her cool breath against the hollow of his throat. Yui... what is wrong?   
"... Very well."   
"Thank you..."   
Fei could only stare in disbelief at Yui. "... Are you sure? Doc..."   
Yui nodded, her eyes sad and pained, "He was running a high fever, and I had to convince him to get some sleep before I had him and Bingo placed in stasis fields." She looked away from Fei. "Citan is very stubborn, and he would have killed himself trying to find a cure rather then be bedridden."   
Fei nodded, his eyes closing wearily. "You're right. If he ever thought that the virus was already taking him down, he would never have allowed himself to be sedated." He rubbed his face wearily. "But Yui, Doc said that we may all be infected already."   
"... That is correct, Fei." Yui continued as Fei looked back at her with despair. "I had the nurse take blood samples from all the crew on board the Yggdrasil, including my own and Midori's" "Each of us has the virus, some in more minute proportions than others, but it is there." "Your blood sample and Maria's have not been taken, but there is little doubt that you're both infected also."   
"What about Emeralda?" Fei asked hopefully. Emeralda's nanotechnology composition had aided a great deal during Krelian's viral attack. In fact, she provided the key to the cure.   
For the first time since she entered Fei's quarters, Yui smiled, "She's immune."   
Fei sighed in relief, his dark eyes warm with pride, "She is Hope."   
"Yes, she is,"   
Fei smiled. "Wiseman Melchior is also on his way to Bledavik. We will cross paths with his gear soon. I have contacted him, and he said to have the entire ship ready for his arrival..."   
I wonder if they even have the slightest idea...   
Margie carefully wiped away condensed water from the glass until she could see Bart's face clearly within the cryogenic capsule.   
  
"Please get well," she whispered so softly that the words were barely discernible to her own ears. The warm vapor of her breath misted and condensed on the cold glass, hiding Bart's face from her sight again. Impatiently, she wiped the surface clear once more.  
Anger suddenly blossomed within her, and she clung to it fiercely, stoking the embers of her heart as she would a fire in stubborn defense against an icy wind.  
"Don't you dare leave me, Bart." Her words were quiet, harsh in intensity. "Don't you dare."  
There was no answer to her pleas, no sign that Bart heard her. She stared blindly at him, seeing only his face that she knew her entire life.  
Why did this have to happen now?  
Anger left her, leaving numb pain.  
Don't leave me.  
To be continued...  
Yen  



	7. A Failed Experiment

Part Six of the Aveh-Nisan Chapter  
A Failed Experiment  
Written by Yen (April 2000)  
Seth pulled his robe close, tightening the sash automatically.  
Invisible fingers stopped him, the slightest ghostly pressure on his hands. "Still so shy, Seth?" The whispered words ran through his ears, and he shook his head promptly. "No, my master," he said solemnly, politely and submissively.  
"That's good, very good, my loyal servant." The overpowering presence of his lord lifted, and Seth breathed a little easier. Despite all his confidence, a little doubt remained. His master was too powerful for total peace of mind.  
A warm hand on his shoulder made him jump. "Come with me, Seth," a new voice commanded. He turned slowly to see an alluringly beautiful woman smiling mischievously at him.  
"... Who are you?"  
Ruby eyes twinkled merrily at him, and perfect lips pouted. "Don't you recognize me?"  
A sinking feeling settled in his stomach. "M-master?" He stammered, disbelief making him stutter.  
She nodded graciously and pirouetted for him. "How do you like me in this form?"  
"..."  
When she faced him again, she tossed her silver hair back and wrinkled her nose. "It's been a while since I took a female form."  
"... It suits you," Seth managed to say after a nervous swallow.  
His mas- mistress bestowed a smile on him for that. "You like me this way then?"  
"Yes, of course." By now, he had managed to bring his heart rate under control.  
"Very well. Take off your clothes."  
!?! "... Why?!" It was the first time he had ever raised his voice towards him... her.  
She approached him, one slender tapered foot walking over the other as if in a ballet. Her translucent gown shimmered in the low light of his sleeping chamber. Her pale form, delicate and promising.  
"Simply, Seth, I want to clear all your doubts away..."  
Samuel jumped nimbly to one side as the gurney sped by him with its hassled orderly giving him a weak smile.  
"No problem," Samuel mouthed the words, smiling an easy grin as he continued on his way to Daniel's room. The magician was unconcerned, aware but uncaring of the panic raging at near past tolerance level around him. It was after all none of his business. Daniel was his only concern.  
Finding an occupant other then his friend at his destination got him involved.  
"Where is he?!"  
The angry shout woke her up. Margie blinked, taking a moment to gather her senses.  
"What did you do with him?!"  
Margie frowned and lifted her head slowly. The side of her face felt cool as she had been sleeping with her cheek pressed against the cold glass.  
"Sir! Please calm down!" The second voice was not at all calm. "Aide Saren has only been transferred to another room!"  
"What the hell for?!"  
The antagonist sounded familiar to Margie.  
"Well, where is he?" Samuel asked again, steely impatience in a deceptively polite tone. He frowned when the nurse glanced at him from the info screen. The young man gulped nervously.  
"... We seemed to have misplaced him-"  
"What?!"  
"Mr. White."  
He turned to see Marguerite Fatima standing just behind him. She was frowning at him.  
"Kindly keep your voice down." Her eyes met him solemnly. There was no mistaking the warning in them. "This is a hospital after all."  
Samuel smiled, shrugging somewhat absent-mindedly. "Sorry about that." He didn't sound the least bit penitent. "It's been my experience that people move faster with a little encouragement."  
Margie considered his statement carefully before nodding. "You will find that Bledavik works differently from Nortune."  
Samuel's lips twisted in a crooked grin. "If you say so." His eyes flicked back to the nervous lad behind the nurse station. "Perhaps then, you can help me find out where they misplaced Daniel. Hmm...?"  
Sometime later, they located Daniel in a small secluded room away from the hospital's mainstream. The elderly nurse who had overseen Daniel's transfer apologized profusely. The sudden crisis in Bledavik had turned the hospital upside-down and with it, its staff. They had found it necessary to transfer patients of lesser priority and reserve the vacated room for epidemic victims.  
Margie watched as Samuel looked over Daniel carefully. He was being extremely thorough in his inspection. He examined Daniel's hair, eyes, mouth, throat. He unlaced the strings on his shoulders and pushed down the medical shift to check his friend's chest and stomach. Someone cleared her throat behind him before he reached further down. Samuel turned to see the disapproving nurse and an embarrassed Margie.  
"Oh..." The look on his face was blank and realization slow in coming over it. Efficiently, he tucked his friend back into the bed. "Well, he seems fine."  
"Of course he is!" Nurse Bethelm stepped forward, her face flushed with angry insult. She didn't like Samuel at all. "Aide Saren has have the best care here."  
"That's what you all say."  
Margie stepped in between the two and soothed the elderly woman's wounded pride. "It's all right." She grimaced for an instant. "He's always like that. Don't mind him."  
It was several moments before Nurse Bethelm nodded and left the room reluctantly.  
Margie sighed softly and turned to glare at Samuel's back. The magician was examining Daniel again.  
"... Why do you go over him like that?"  
Samuel didn't notice or choose to ignore the exasperation in Margie's question. Instead, he pressed a palm firmly on Daniel's solar plexus. "I'm making sure those idiots did what I told them to do," he replied calmly.  
Margie moved to stand beside him. "Just what are you doing?" She asked again, this time curious. Samuel answered by lifting his hand and showing it to her, palm facing towards her. Nothing was on it. "The last time I was here, Daniel was oozing with nanites."  
Margie remained silent as Samuel began poking and prodding Daniel.  
"You do not like nanites?" She asked tentatively.  
"No, it's Daniel who doesn't like them." With a gentle heave, he turned Daniel over to lie on his stomach.  
"... He would have died without nanotechnology."  
"It's your blasted nanotechnology that's keeping him in a coma."  
Nanotechnology, a science with its roots in ancient technology. The construction and programming of tiny machines. Machines so small and able to mimic and to create life.  
Nanites have been used extensively in many of not all fields of science, work and technology. Nanites appear not only in physiology, medicine and machinery, but also in construction and recently in terraformation.  
~~~  
"If nanites are programmed to substitute cells within a living body, it is far easier and possible for them to perform other tasks." Citan paused in his speech and coughed to clear his throat before continuing his report to the Council.  
"In the reconstruction of the city of Bledavik, the test set of construction nanites were let loose within a chosen and shielded area for their final field test.  
The large view screen beside him turned on, and they could see a mound of sand and dirt covering an area large enough for a gear to land on. Citan held up a palm-size white cube for his audience to see. It was identical to the cube sitting on top of the mound.  
"The NaniCube is the nanites base point. They have been programmed not to go beyond the set distance limit from the cube. In this case, the borders just enclosed the pile.  
On the screen, the cube suddenly turned azure blue. Moments later, dirty yellow sandstone rose from the ground.  
"The nanites have been programmed to only utilize the material within the area."  
The artificial stone rose slowly and steadily in a familiar pattern.  
"For this test, the three-dimensional design of a pentagon-shaped structure was chosen."  
When the walls were at waist-height, the view changed from elevation to perspective.  
"The openings of the doors and windows are left alone by the nanites, and they even extend down into the ground to construct the foundations of the house."  
Citan went on explaining the process by which the nanites transform the sand and dirt into the desired material. He also mentioned that what they were viewing was a fast play recording of the actual process. By the time the doctor had finished his report, the house was completed on the screen. In real time, it would take ten times longer.  
There was a pleased twinkle in Citan's eyes as he concluded. "We have also seen remarkable achievements in the terraforming project in Aveh. Understandably, it will take much longer to turn desert into arable land then the construction of a house, but it is a promising start."  
~~~   
Margie couldn't understand why Daniel would hate nanites. He was the one who suggested their use in Bledavik's rebuilding.  
Samuel saw the look of misgiving on her face. He frowned at her. "Don't look at me like that," he grumbled as he rearranged Daniel on the med bed. "It's not my fault he's allergic to them."  
Allergic... "Oh," Margie realized weakly. "He's allergic..." How is that even possible? It was the first time she heard of someone allergic to nanites.  
Samuel nodded derisively, his blue eyes keen on his friend's face. "That's why he has not woken up. He's acutely allergic to nanites. He's unconscious until his body has purged its system of nanites.  
"But nanites replicate themselves."  
"That's why I told those dummies to expose him to an electromagnetic pulse. That shut down those little trouble-makers alright." He grinned at her, "Won't be long before Daniel here wakes up from his beauty sleep."  
He shocked Margie badly when he yelled into the patient's ear, "Hey stupid! Wake up already!"  
Daniel snored at him.  
"Well, my dear lady, my work here is done for now." Margie allowed him to take her hand and kiss it gallantly. "Thank you for helping me find Daniel."  
With that, he turned on his heel and walked way, whistling. Margie watched as people moved aside for him in the crowded hallway.  
He gets stranger each time I meet him.  
She forgot Samuel as another matter nagged for her attention. Margie went back into Daniel's room. After closing the door shut, she walked over and stood by his bedside.  
Like Bart, Daniel looked like he was just sleeping. Suddenly, she felt so weak and fell to her knees bonelessly. Only her panicked clawing at the bed sheets kept her from collapsing fully to the floor.  
Belatedly, she realized that shock had finally caught up to her. The comedic distraction by Samuel was the last barrier between hopeless fear and her weakened grasp on sensibility. Tears escaped from tightly shut eyes, and she leaned helplessly against the bed.  
Why did this have to happen? Panic, like wild fire, ate up her strength with dizzying ferocity.  
It's Bart. He's taken ill… Sigurd's words that began this painful journey.  
Promise, Margie, promise me you'll give us a chance. Bart's earnest face flashed by. With it, the memory of a kiss before he left her standing by her bedroom door. She had not wanted him to leave.  
I shouldn't have let you leave, Bart. Regret was as painful as it is subtle in coming. I should not have let you go.  
Her hands clenched, futile fingers pulling at the sheets as if they could pull back time.  
Bart...  
Warm fingers settled over pale knuckles, and Margie breathed in sharply. She looked up slowly to see Daniel's hand covering hers. He was still asleep. Her movements, having just disturbed his slumber.  
Margie stared at his hand, seeing only the taut brown skin over gaunt bones. A humorless thought entered her mind.  
I guess you cannot distract me from Bart this time. Unlike the last time, remembering Bart brought pain along.  
A soft sob forced itself from her throat. She couldn't control, barely understood the mindless emotions churning inside her. Life giving you a poisoned cake.  
Why must it be so hard?!  
Time later, Margie stood up and wiped her face clean with a handkerchief. Her features were composed, her eyes bright. A time for despair. A time for hope. As her fingers carefully folded the cloth into a neat square, something else assailed her.  
For a moment she closed her eyes in pained realization before leaving the room to find Nurse Bethelm.  
In all the confusion, they had forgotten that Daniel was already a victim of the virus. He had nearly died from the Wel vampire's icy spear.  
Suffer once, suffer twice, thrice. An irony of life where the strong became stronger, the weak, weaker. Where fortune favors the rich and misfortune, the poor. An unfair cycle.  
Taura Melchior was sober. Beside him, Emeralda waited patiently, her eyes on the readout just as his were.  
Kim Kasim's nanites had a solution.  
The Wiseman sighed heavily. Emeralda was immune, because she was composed entirely of nanites. Even Taura, himself was infected by the insidious virus. His ancient body was more artificial then natural, but the virus still thrived in his system, because of what little biological components he had left unreplaced with technology. His brain, for instance.  
Taura winced. He imagined he could feel his mind destroying itself inside out.  
Nanites could help if all biological components were replaced by them. They would all have to become like Emeralda. Human beings will have to become nanocolonies.  
Would this cure be too high a price to pay?  
Taura shook his head slowly. There has to be another answer.  
One possible solution would be to have nanites change back the mutated cells before they destroyed one another. It was similar to what had happened years ago when the Limiters were removed. This time, there was a very short deadline, and no one save for one was immune.  
That in mind, Taura set to work with Emeralda assisting him.   
Billy watched as Primera cast another healing spell on a patient. As the azure lights dimmed and died down, her sister's face fell. It was not working. Nothing was working except the last ditch cryo insertions. This patient and others like her had been sedated and awaiting placement in stasis chambers.  
Her mouth set into a determined line, Primera prepared herself for another try. Billy's hand on her shoulder stopped her.  
"Enough, Prim," he whispered gently into her ear. "There's nothing more you can do."  
Her shoulder muscles tightened underneath his fingers, and Billy thought she was going to shrug his hand off when she uttered a soft noise and turned to hide her face in his robes.  
Billy embraced her sister protectively as the medics arrived to take the patients away.  
Elly brushed her hair out of her eyes irritably, glad for the distraction, irked by the obstruction. Her pace quickened as she neared her destination, the Nisan Sanctuary.  
The Sanctuary as it was usually referred to was one of the most important areas in Nisan. It and the Cathedral drew visitors from all over Ignas, just as the Council Hall and Jugend did in Nortune. The Nisan Sanctuary is to date the largest and the most extensive healing facility ever. Its primary purpose is to serve as a have-not rehabilitation center and hospital. It had been founded upon Lady Elhaym's and Reverend Black's requests.  
Elly kept her eyes focused on the sharp silver peak that marked the center of the Sanctuary. Another turn around a hedge, and she finally saw the low white building.  
The Nisan Sanctuary was round, its sides curved towards its center where a white translucent pyramid jutted seamlessly from its top.  
Carefully planted around it were trees whose slender trunks grew straight for several meters before branching out into leafy canopies that leveled with the structure's roofline. Sanctuary is also known as the Fatima Jasper.  
"Mother Sophia!"  
"Great Lady!"  
"Lady Elhaym!"  
Elly found herself surrounded the near instant she entered Sanctuary. The sisters watching over the entry portals leading into the main hall tried in vain to keep the patients away from her.  
"Save me!" "Bless us, Great Lady!" "Have mercy-"  
Elly almost blanched as mutants and non-mutants alike grabbed at her, their hands and fingers stretched to the limits for a touch of her. Their eyes, wide and only on her.  
Elly heard Sr. Agnes' faint cry. "Lady Elhaym, go back! Get out!"  
The sisters had warned her of coming to Sanctuary. Elly was also discouraged from even going out into the city proper. Crowds and riots formed automatically at the mere mention that she was about. She was constantly with a honor guard, even within the Cathedral.  
The crisis had made the situation in Nisan oppressive. Normally tolerant of mutants, the have population had become belligerent towards their mutant neighbors overnight. Elly wanted to help. She managed to lose her entourage with the excuse of having to take a short nap in her room. Taking a private route between the Cathedral and Sanctuary, she soon arrived at the Fatima Jasper's rear egress.  
"Have the guards protect the Holy Mother-" Sr. Agnes' command was lost as the patients surged forward towards Elly. Sisters blocked their advance as she instinctively stepped back.  
"Lady Elhaym!"  
Elly turned to see the captain of her guard running towards her with his men at his heels. She knew she had little time.  
She smiled at them reassuringly before turning away to walk calmly between the ranks of protective nuns and into the midst of her followers.  
Her soft and gentle voice hushed them. "Let me help you."  
Sigurd ran a haggard hand through his hair. Pain suddenly speared through his head, and he closed his eyes, willing the pain away. He had been at work, leading the epidemic-alarmed city of Bledavik non-stop for the past three days and nights. His head ached, throbbing with every stressed moment. Desperately, he prayed the headaches were not a symptom of the illness.  
"Master Sigurd, please take a few moments to rest." He opened blood-shot eyes to see Maison standing in front of his desk. He didn't even hear him enter his office. So intense was the pain.  
"... I can't." He lowered his hand to the table. His palm pressed hard against the surface, seeking support from the cool polished wood. "I have to keep on working." His eyes closed momentarily. "They need me."  
Maison shook his head and walked around the table to him. "You can't do much if you are too weary." He reached his side. Sigurd had not moved an inch. "As young as you are, you have your limits." His leather roughed hand felt cool against his forehead. "Your temperature is high."  
Indeed, he did feel hot. Was the internal cooling system malfunctioning?  
"I want you to take a nap, Sigurd." Maison's tone was serious, brooking no disagreement. For the first time, he addressed him by his name.   
Sigurd took a deep breath and slumped. He was so tired. He let Maison support and guide him off his chair. A short nap... just a little sleep... he will back soon.  
"Dad!"  
Billy shook Jessiah frantically. His father was lying prone on the floor.  
"Papa!" Primera appeared by his side on her knees. "Wake up!" He grabbed her just as she was going to throw herself down to him. "No, Prim. Don't touch him." Little help as it was, he stood up and carried her away. He didn't want her to see their father's face.  
"No!" Primera pummeled at him with her fists. "Let me go! Papa!"  
"I'm sorry," he whispered as they left their home. It's better this way...  
His sister cried. "Papa, please wake up!"  
Taura slammed the metal sheet against the table, and leaned weakly against it. The flimsies held to the thin report fluttered wildly before settling down. It was happening too fast, and the answers, too slow in coming.  
A cure was possible, but they need to halt or at least slow down the virus before it took all of them down.  
Strong hands tightened around his upper arms, and he glanced aside to Emeralda who was helping him up. He could see his old helpless visage mirrored in her young eyes.   
I must not give up. I must not.  
Yui leaned weakly against the wall of the clinic. She gasped out in pain and reached out unsteadily to the intercom. It was a few scant inches from her near paralyzed fingers.  
She fell to her knees and coughed hard. Blood dripped to the floor. On the only two beds in the small sickbay, her husband and Bingo lay in stasis fields.  
She fainted just as the door slid open, and Midori rushed in.  
"Mama!"  
Elly held her hand to her mouth, stifling her sob. She turned away from the comscreen, which displayed Fei's tired face.  
"Elly... please don't cry," he pleaded gently. "They'll be all right, I swear." Promise ringed in Fei's voice, and Elly knew he would give his all to fulfill this promise to her.  
She turned back to him with clear eyes. Too many tears had already been shed for the victims. "I know they will be, Fei," she said softly. It was her own promise for both of them.  
It was a small thing, but it fired Taura's temper.  
"These are not the right papers!" He exploded at the messenger. The young man's eyes went wide with shock and fear. "I- I'm sorry, sir," he stammered as he backed away. "I'll get the right ones, I promise," he managed to say before he ran out of the lab.  
The report plate fell from suddenly numb fingers to ring a sharp metallic sound against the floor before clanging down still.  
"Nice going, Taura."  
He almost almost yelled at the jeering Gaspar.  
Gaspar's face fell when Taura said nary a word and returned back to his work. He knew it was the most serious when Taura wouldn't exchange barbs with him.  
He turned his attention from Taura to Balthazar who too was working at another table. He could hear the click clack of computer keys being pressed and depressed.  
Unconsciously, his hands tightened at his sides. He felt so helpless. How could he fight an enemy he couldn't even see or touch.  
Yui... His granddaughter and her husband were in coma due to this unseen enemy. He couldn't do anything to help them. Unlike his two colleagues, his talents were little and no use in this matter. What good was martial arts against a virus?  
With a silent sigh, he forced himself to walk over and pick up the report that Taura dropped. He had to find something to do. Anything to keep himself busy and not think about his family. At least, little Midori was still all right for now.  
Four days... and already three-quarters of the population...  
Taura closed his eyes, trying to stave off panicked fear. One... two more days, and it would be over.  
"Taura?"  
He ignored Gaspar behind him. Could he not see he did not have time to argue with him?!  
"Taura!"  
He whirled about angrily. "Not now, you idiot!"  
Gaspar's eyes flashed at the insult, but he thrust something else towards him other than his fist. It was the wrong papers he dropped.  
"Look at it," Gaspar commanded. Taura almost spat at him. Instead, he took and read it.  
...  
"He was hurt during the attack, wasn't he?"  
"... Yes, he was the one impaled in the chest."  
"He's uninfected."  
Margie was standing up from her vigil besides Bart's cryo chamber when the door burst open, and medics swarmed into the room.  
One of them turned off the stasis field. The chamber was opened, and they slid Bart off onto a gurney.  
?! "What are you doing?!"  
"Mother Marguerite! Wiseman Melchior found a cure!"  
"Ramsus!"  
Kahr turned automatically to see Billy running towards him. His pale face was urgent, but with hope not fear.   
"Have our fastest ship and gears launched immediately to Bledavik."  
"... They found a cure?"  
"Yes!" The young man shouted joyfully as he skid to a halt, almost bumping into him. "They have a serum, but it can only be made in Bledavik. Until we can synthesize it ourselves, we'll have to get it."  
Ramsus nodded, and Dominia, Kelvena, Seraphita and Tolone immediately headed for the hanger area. He would follow them shortly.  
"Shall we have shuttles take victims to Bledavik?" He asked.  
Billy shook his head. "No, they have their hands full as it is with their own patients." His eyes suddenly lit up. "Tell your people to wait. We have a better transport to take us to Aveh."  
"Sr. Agnes!" Elly shouted as she ran from her room. She collided into Sr. Agnes just outside in the hallway. Tray, dishes, spoon and fork, and a glass tumbled through the air, spilling food and drink on them.   
They stared at each other. Milk dripped down from Elly's face while lettuce and a occasional tomato slice adorned Sr. Agnes.   
"... Your lunch, Holy Sophia."  
A giggle broke out from Elly first, and soon they were both laughing, and it was a while before they helped each other up from the floor. It was a very pleasant relief.  
...  
"Sr. Agnes, have shuttles and gears immediately go to Bledavik."  
Sr. Agnes smiled. "I have already done so a short while ago."  
Elly stared at her while the nun began picking vegetables off her clothes. "... How did you know?"  
"Marguerite informed me just a few minutes before I would surmise your Fei did. I was coming to tell you as well as bring you your meal. I thought you were still resting."  
"I couldn't sleep," confessed Elly. She didn't mention that she had been about to climb down from her window when Fei's call came through.  
Sr. Agnes began herding her back to her room. "You should be able to sleep now then. Everything will be fine now that a cure has been found."  
Elly paused just by her doorway. "I'll be fine alone," she said reassuringly. "You better get some sleep too, Sister."  
Sr. Agnes didn't argue and left her, but not before cleaning most of the mess in the hallway. Elly breathed a sigh of relief as she closed and locked her door. She stared at the knotted and tied sheets leading from the foot of the heavy queen-sized bed to the open window.  
She smiled. Everything will be fine.   
"Just what do you think are you doing?!" Casn screamed at Rico. Behind him were gathered many of the other members of the Council. They were standing on the steps leading into the government hall.  
Rico smiled wolfishly, and Casn almost backed down.  
"I'm commandeering the Yddrasil IV," announced Rico to the evicted officials. Even as he spoke, Billy and Ramsus appeared leading a long procession of medical personnel, patients, cadets, soldiers and volunteers. The Elements soon cleared a path through the crowd of disgruntled former tenants of the fortress.  
Casn gritted his teeth. "You are leaving Nortune defenseless!"  
"No, we are not!" All turned to Ramsus, who approached Casn purposely. This time, the upstart senator backed away. Ramsus paused and glanced at Rico before continuing, "Despite the absence of the Yddrasil IV, the city is well defended. With the shield generator, even armed civilians should be able to defend Nortune sufficiently."  
One of the councilors ventured to say, "That is your duty, Praetorian."  
Ramsus ignored the outburst and walked up the rest of the way to stand before Rico.  
"Permission to come aboard your ship, Sir!"  
There was the slightest of starts from the mutant senator before he lifted his head and nodded regally. "Granted, Praetorian."  
Behind, Billy shouted, "All right, everyone! Let's hurry!"  
Taura looked at Gaspar and Balthazar in shock. "Who said I have a cure?!"  
Both men blinked. "... Don't you?" Balthazar asked hesitantly.  
"Not yet!"  
Gaspar snorted. "I saw your face, and you shouted, "Eureka!" That means you found a cure."  
"... No, it meant I verified that Saren's blood contained the antibodies to the virus."  
"... Isn't that a cure?" Balthasar asked.  
"... I still had to isolate the exact antibodies!"  
Gaspar shouted, "Just make a serum from his blood!"  
"It's not that simple. He's allergic to nanites."  
"... He is?" Both men asked simultaneously.  
"... How long before the regiments from Nisan and Nortune arrive?" Asked Taura.  
"They will be here within the two hours," informed Balthazar, looking quite worried.  
"Damn it all to hell!" Cursed Gaspar. "How long will it take you to find the cure?"  
Taura said thoughtfully, "I'm not sure... I still have to wait for the test results on Bartholomew."  
"... Test results...?" Repeated Balthazar blankly.  
Gaspar froze, recalling. "... You still had to isolate the exact antibodies...?"  
Taura was beaming at them.  
?! "Why you?!"   
"Gaspar, don't kill him!" Balthazar barely managed to hold onto the enraged Gaspar. "He's the only one who knows the cure!"  
"He already gave it to Fatima!" Gaspar shouted. "Melchior's expendable!"  
Taura walked away, chuckling. That will teach him. I should be the one to tell the others there is a cure.  
"Isaac, let me go!"  
Midori watched as her father's eyes flickered open. She pressed her face against the transparent wall of the gas chamber and knocked.  
His face turned towards her. His eyes widened when he saw her, and a smile touched his lips. Midori... She could hear her name in his thoughts.  
"Father..." She whispered, and her warm breath fogged the cold glass. She was about to wipe it clean when someone lifted her up.  
Grandfather whispered into her ear. "He needs to sleep now." He cradled her close in his arms. "You can talk with him later." Even as he told her that, wispy smoke entered into Citan's chamber. Her father's eyes flickered close as the sleep gas overwhelmed him.  
Gaspar smiled. "Let's go see your mother wake up."   
Bart had a splitting headache. He groaned and reached up to rub at his temples. What happened...?  
"Bart!" His eye flicked open just as someone hugged him tightly. "You're awake! You finally woke up!" ... Margie?  
Strong arms returned her embrace, and she sighed happily, burrowing her face against his neck. She little cared he smelled strongly of antiseptic. This was paradise.  
"What did I do?" She moved back slightly and looked up to him. He was grinning at her. Margie never thought she would feel so happy to see that mischievous look in his eye.  
She kissed him before he could kiss her.  
His headache was gone. Margie's kiss works even better than aspirin. Their lips separated, and he stopped her before she could move further away. He stared into her eyes, cherishing the warmth and care in them. He missed her terribly as if they have been apart so long.  
She didn't resist nor protest when he pulled her back for another kiss.  
...  
"Don't mind me."  
Bart's eye snapped open when he heard Sig's voice. With a jerk, he straightened abruptly, still holding Margie against him.  
"But I'm not sharing my oxygen tank with you two."  
Margie laughed and pulled away from him. Bart looked aside and finally saw Sig resting on a reclined med bed. His half-brother was smiling and garbed in a plain white medical gown. He looked down at himself.  
"What the heck?! Why am I- why are we in the hospital?!"  
"... You must be quite a kisser, Margie, if he just realized that now," Sig commented wryly.  
"Hmm... Bart once said the exact same thing."  
"... Really?"  
"Somebody tell me what's going on!"  
"Papa?"  
Jessiah turned towards the sound of Prim's voice. He could not see. Bandages covered the whole of his face and down most of his body. "Prim?"  
"Here, Prim." He heard the familiar rustle of Billy's robes and felt the weight of someone beside him on the bed. Small slender arms hugged him. "Papa..." Prim sounded so worried.  
"It's alright," he said gently, embracing his daughter back. Soon, she was sleeping soundly beside him, her head resting on his chest. She must have been so tired to fall asleep so quickly.  
He heard Billy say, "She had been watching over you constantly."  
He replied gruffly, "You should have made her sleep or something." He regretted his words immediately. It was not Billy's fault.  
"I couldn't. She's already a healer in her own right." At least, his son didn't sound irritated or angry. Most likely, because he didn't want to disturb his sister.  
Jessiah turned his head towards him. "... You taught her well." He felt his eyes wet and was grateful for the bandages covering them. He added jokingly, "Are you going to teach her how to use a gun next?"  
Billy chuckled, "No, father. I'll leave that task to you."  
When Fei entered the main briefing room aboard the Yddrasil IV, it was in chaos.  
"Dan!" He smiled as Primera rushed towards them to hug Dan who entered the room before him. The youngster yelped, "Hey! No, Prim!" He turned beet red, even redder than the healed pink blotches on his face and arms when Prim refused to release him.  
Fei chuckled, and Dan glared back at him. Prim was still hugging him. "Don't complain, Dan. I wish Elly was here to hug me." Elly and Sr. Agnes were the only ones of their group not here.  
"Fei!" He looked up to see Citan walking towards him. "Doc! Glad to see you up and about." The other man grinned and pushed back his glasses up his nose in his usual characteristic manner. He looked great, as if he had not recently recovered from the virus.  
Dan grumbled, trying to extricate himself from Primera's arms, "It's not fair." Both men looked down to him, and smiles widened. Primera had a stranglehold on Dan.  
"Not fair?" Inquired Citan. "Not fair that Primera is embracing you?"  
Dan said, "It's not fair that you don't have to deal with these itchy spots like I have to!"   
"I have my wife to thank for that. She placed me under before any of the worse symptoms appeared."  
"How is Yui?" Asked Fei with concern.   
Citan gestured to the large round conference table. Yui was sitting in one of the chairs, and talking to Gaspar standing in front of her. Midori was with them too, held high up in her great grandfather's arms. Both Uzuki women had identical looks of exasperation on their faces.  
Fei asked Citan, "What's going on?"  
Citan chuckled, "Grandfather will not let Yui get up or will let Midori down."  
Fei laughed. "Aren't you going to help them?"  
"Fei, I try as much as possible never to get on the wrong side of an overprotective grandfather-in-law."  
"Hmm... good idea."  
"Prim! Let me go!"  
Fei said conversationally to Citan, "Does Billy and Jessiah know about... them?"  
None of the three saw Primera's smile widened as she snuggled against Dan.  
"... Hey!" Dan yelled and proceeded anew to escape from Primera. "Don't even think in that way!"  
Citan commented, "As I recall, Jessiah is feeling quite sour."  
"Why?" Said Fei and Dan simultaneously.  
"Billy, for the last time, leave me alone!" They could hear Jessiah's roar even in the noisy din of the spacious room.   
All three turned to where Jessiah was also sitting down in one of the chairs at the table. Billy was sitting in the chair beside him. They couldn't hear what he was saying to his father. He suddenly slapped his father's hand.  
"Damn it! They're itchy!" Jessiah roared again.  
Fei commented, "I think Billy's enjoying this."  
Citan nodded, agreeing with him.  
They heard a slap. "Hey!" Both looked down to Dan who was holding his hand defensively and glaring at Primera. She glared back at him. "No scratching," she said stubbornly.  
"But they itch!"  
"Maison, leave me alone!" Bart complained as he stalwartly refused to move. Maison was behind him and pushing him towards the table.  
"I want you to sit down, young master."  
"I don't want to sit down!"  
"I want you to sit down!"  
Sigurd and Margie watched, amused, when Maison twisted Bart's arm behind him.  
"Ouch! Okay okay, I'll sit down!"  
"You should listen more to your elders, young master."  
"Elder is right... Ouch! Okay okay, I'm going!"  
Sigurd chuckled. Bart never learns.  
"I think you should sit down too, Sigurd."   
"You're not my elder, Margie."  
"Do I have to twist your arm too?"  
"Okay okay, I'm going."  
Conference  
Fei: I'm glad to see all of you are in fine spirits.  
Bart: Don't say spirits, Fei. A lot of us almost became spirits.  
Maison: Young master...  
Sigurd and Margie sighed.  
Billy: Nice pun, Bart.  
Bart: Shut up, Billy boy.  
Jessiah: Boy is right.  
Billy slaps Jessiah's hand. "No scratching, father."  
Jessiah: Aw... jeez!  
Citan and Sigurd chuckled.  
Jessiah: It's not funny!  
Dan: You said it!  
Prim slaps Dan's hand when he tried to scratch behind his ear.  
Dan: Leave me alone!  
Billy: Don't shout at my sister that way!  
Midori glares at Dan.  
Dan: Get her to leave me alone, and I will!  
Fei coughed. "But she likes you."  
Billy and Jessiah stared at Fei. "What?!"  
Dan: Nothing!  
Gaspar whispers to Yui. "Is it always like this?"  
Yui: Not always.  
Taura harrumped. "Can we now go to the main topic at hand?"  
Gaspar: Can't wait to brag, can you?  
Taura: Shut up.  
Balthazar closed his eyes briefly.  
Maria covers her mouth and a smile.  
Rico rolled his eyes ceilingward while Emeralda simply observed them with quiet amusement.  
...  
Sigurd: The serum is being aerated through Bledavik, Nisan and Nortune as per your orders, Wiseman Melchior.  
Melchior: Make certain that every area is open to it, especially in this vessel.  
Sigurd: That has been done as well.  
Citan: How long does it take for the gas to take effect?  
Melchior: Fortunately, the cure works almost as fast as the virus. Within a few days, everyone should be vaccinated against it.  
Maison: You mentioned that Daniel had the cure all along...  
Melchior: Not exactly the cure, but he is immune to it.  
Balthazar: Specifically, he is allergic to it.  
Margie: ... He's allergic to nanites as well...  
Citan: ... He is?  
Bart: Is that even possible?  
Screens activated and raised in front of each of them. There was a diagram of a human body on it. It pulsed a steady green against the dark background.  
Melchior: Daniel's immune system is hyper active.  
Red began to surround and enter into the green. As they watched, it was repulsed back out or dissipated.  
Melchior: The virus never had the opportunity or the strength to invade his body.  
Citan: But nanites were continuously pumped into him.  
Margie: His friend told me that's the reason why he remained in coma even when after he healed. His body was still rejecting and driving away the nanites that kept on replicating inside him. He had the doctors radiate him with an isolated electromagnetic pulse to shut them down.  
Citan nodded. "That would deactivate them."  
Melchior smiled. "It is a good thing he did that. Otherwise, we would never have found out he was immune."  
Gaspar: We almost never found out were it not for the boy that Taura yelled at.  
Mechior: Keep quiet, I already apologized to the lad.  
Gaspar: That's hardly a sufficient return for being scared halfway out of his youth.  
Balthazar: Will you two stop bickering?  
Melchior and Gaspar: We do not bicker!  
Fei: There is something else about Daniel.  
Sigurd: ... What is it, Fei?  
Their screens suddenly flickered, and Elly's image appeared on them.  
Yui: Elly! I'm so happy you can join us.  
Elly: I'm sorry it took a while, but I had to research on a hunch.  
Citan: A hunch?  
Elly: Yes, Daniel's surname Saren seemed familiar to me. I have heard that name before.  
Bart: Where?  
The screens split into two. Beside Elly's comscreen was a report form that only three in their group have seen before years ago in Krelian's Lab.  
Citan: ... This...  
Fei: He is Animus.  
Melchior: It is said here that no chemical or mental means could be used on him. Mechanical means were also ineffective.   
Bart: Subject's heart immediately arrested upon application of procedures... I don't like how that sounds.  
Citan: He goes into a comatose state when they experimented-  
Sigurd: -tortured him.  
Maria: They couldn't use him.  
Jessiah: Disposed... so they threw him away with the trash.  
Melchior: This must have happened about twenty years ago.  
Billy: Why do you say that?  
Balthazar: By that time, they had located the necessary number of suitable Animus.  
Yui: Oh my god! He was only an infant then.  
Gaspar: Those bastards... Chances are they experimented on him the moment he was born.  
Elly: Perhaps... they even made him.  
To be continued...  
Author's note:  
Some of the parts seemed way too humorous for such a serious situation. I still have to learn how to properly blend differing emotions, especially laughter and sadness.  
Yen   



	8. Within Without

Part Seven of the Aveh-Nisan Chapter of Rebuilding  
Within Without  
Written by Yen (April 2000)  
Warmth surrounded him, cradling him with a silent lullaby. Movement. Something lifted from his chest. Cold replaced warm. He opened his eyes to stare into crimson orbs.  
"... My lady..." The title left his lips without conscious thought. The red eyes seemed to blink as if surprised. Delighted laughter was music to his ears as its maker rose and left him. Seth knew that he would always think of his master by that name.  
He rose, sitting up, his eyes following her every movement. She walked towards the only window in his dimly lighted room. Her shadowed profile raised its arms and stretched. Curves and arcs that he had only recently touched. She turned to him. In the darkness, he couldn't see her lips move, but he heard clearly her words.  
"It's time, Seth."  
He nodded simply, understanding the unspoken command behind the innocent words. "Yes, my lady," he said obediently.  
Somewhere, Samuel White stared up at the starlit moonless sky. It begins... will it end...?  
Nortune, Kislev  
Residential District  
He blinked and rubbed at his eyes. In front of him, the bellows of the smithy waited, fiery hot and ready for forging. By his side, odd pieces of metal waited for his tongs and the hammer. Daran was a blacksmith. One of several thousand in the city of Nortune. Two things distinguished him from his colleagues. One, he was a mutant, belonging to the hardly have-not minority living in Kislev. Two, he is the best in his craft. None in the city could match his skill with hammer and forge. Gear components requiring metalcraft and forging left his smithy constantly. One of his most prestigious clients was Jugend. His rivals complained of the unfair advantage he possessed, his extra pair of arms and hands.  
Daran shook his head, trying to clear the irritating sound from his head. It was high-pitched and seemingly constant. It was like a whistle.  
"Dar?" The soft voice of his lover made him whirl. Tisa almost dropped the tray with his supper, so surprised she was by his sudden action.   
Concerned, she placed aside the tray and walked towards him. He shrank away from her.  
Hurt made her pause. Her dark eyes looked at him uncertainly before determination lifted her head stubbornly. It had taken her long to earn his trust and his love. She refused to be angered and be driven away by him, whatever have have not issue he was presently using as a wedge in their relationship. She will not let him drive them apart.  
"Dar-"  
"Stay away, Tisa!"  
Her lips tightened, and Daran wished desperately she would listen this time. Something, something awful was happening to him.  
She shook her head. "No, I will not," she said softly. He could see the sparkle of wet tears on long curled eyelashes. His chest tightened. She doesn't understand. She thinks I am trying to drive her away again. "... Tisa-" Her eyes met his, but he could no longer speak. The demanding whistle blotted out everything. The sight of her lovely face. Her voice calling his name. For a moment, he felt her in his arms before that too was taken away.  
Run, Tisa!  
...  
"She cannot hear you, Daran."  
Hopeless rage drained away unwillingly willingly. He had no choice, it mattered little how he felt.   
He heard Seth's mental sigh. "I leave you alone, and you let one of them into your heart. You make things more difficult for yourself."  
I couldn't help it, Master Seth. Programming and Seth's overpowering mental presence mercifully muted his pain.  
"It is time now, Daran. Forget about her."  
Yes. This was his purpose. He forgot about Tisa.   
Nisan  
Artisans' Dormitory  
One more stroke...  
Aelia laughed as she placed aside her brush and palette. She looked at her work, pleased and satisfied with it.  
Just in time...  
Seth's call touched her mind, and she happily invited him inside.  
Seth!  
She could feel his discomfort. "Aelia," he returned her greeting much more subdued then hers was. How she love to hear him say her name... She wished she was back at the citadel.  
Is it time now?! She couldn't wait until all was done so that she could be with her beloved Seth again.  
"... Yes, it is."  
Look! Take a look at what I drew for you!  
It was a painting of Seth standing before a backdrop of a full moon. It had taken her long but she was finally able to draw her first impression of him. The moment she fell in love with him. She hoped he liked it.  
An unfamiliar and feminine voice answered, "It is a good likeness of him."  
... Who are you? Before the other could answer, she screamed with sudden realization, You are with Seth!  
Someone gave her the mental equivalent of a hard shake. "That is our master, Aelia." Seth sounded embarrassed, and Aelia wanted to cry for causing trouble for him.  
Someone laughed. "I didn't know someone had prior claim on you, Seth."  
"... Aelia is my student." His next words warmed Aelia. "She is my responsibility."  
Sensei! She didn't care they were not alone. She flung herself at him. She could sense his startlement as he received her. Their essences wrapped and mingled with each other. "Aelia!" She didn't even feel the usual remorse when he was upset with her. He gently and firmly pushed her back. He's such a gentleman.  
"You would make an excellent diplomat, Seth." Aelia targeted negative vibes at the speaker. She hated her!  
Bledavik, Aveh  
Main Gate  
Nathan shook himself. Sand scattered and fell from his dirty cloak. He glanced in the direction of the Yddrasil IV. The huge fortress was in stationary keeping a few miles from the city. Yet, even with the distance, it dominated the dark horizon.  
He grinned. He could barely wait to take command of it.  
"Nathan." And his master calls.  
Master Seth. He addressed him not respectfully but insultingly. The title should have been his.  
"It is time, Nathan."  
He rolled his eyes skyward. I don't need you tell me that. Were it not that slight difference in mental skill, he would be the one calling the shots instead.  
"Remember, only the true ones."  
What's the difference? A mutant is a mutant by any other name. Seth irritated Nathan. He even changed his name, as if their name was no longer worthy.  
"The false ones are weak. Control only the true ones."  
Whatever...  
"Perhaps you mind the greater challenge?"  
Shut up! How dare he?! I'll take care of Bledavik. I suggest you babysit Daran or that nitwit Aelia! Anger flashed at himself. He had to learn to control his temper. It was his greatest weakness, and Seth knew how to take advantage of it.  
He cut off the mental link. I'll show you, Seth. You'll regret upstaging me.  
The Citadel  
"Your students are very interesting, Seth."  
He shook his head, trying to clear his mind. Nathan's sudden termination of their link was analogous to having a door slammed right in his face.  
"You are not worried about Nathan?"  
He looked at her. "He is my best student," he informed honestly. "Though we see things differently, our goals are the same. He will do his task."  
"What of Daran?" Red eyes looked back at him consideringly. "You expend a great amount of energy controlling him."  
The muscles of his shoulders tightened. He couldn't deny that. He should have known that Daran would be turned. His heart was the gentlest. "We need him, but if worse come to worse, I will dispose of him and take care of Nortune."  
She walked towards him and stopped in front of him. She raised her hand, and finger nails traced the line of his jaw. Her mouth brushed against his and murmured, "Let's hope it doesn't come to that."  
Unable to help himself, he lowered his head and kissed her. When his heart began to pound unsteadily as she returned his kiss, he knew with certainty that he had fallen. Just as Daran had fell, learning to love a have girl. Just as Aelia was at wit's end for love of him. Just as Nathan had lost to pride and hate. It mattered not he was only a tool.   
He knew she knew he knew he was only a pawn on her chessboard. He felt her smile against his mouth. It made the game all the more delightful.  
Sigurd slammed the screen down and flung it aside. Wires ripped and electricity screamed as the unit was torn out of its housing.  
"Sig!"  
He stood up unsteadily and slammed his fist against the table.  
"Sigurd, what's the matter?!"  
It was too much. He felt hands hold and comfort him. Finally, he was able to look up and meet his friends' concerned and worried faces. "... It's not over," he whispered.  
"Sig?" He glanced at Bart. There was wary in his brother's eye and a dawning horror. He looked away. "Mutants are enmassing around the city." His eye closed wearily. "They have been hiding all along underneath the sands."  
Multiple computer screens around the table began flashing red and beeping insistently.  
Billy stared with disbelief at Kahr's image.  
"What do you mean there are uprisings in Nortune?!"  
Kahr's eyes flashed. He disliked having to repeat himself.  
"There are riots in the city. They are composed of mutant citizens."  
Billy leaned back against his seat. On both his sides, Jessiah and Primera waited. He felt her sister squeezed his hand comfortingly. This cannot be happening.  
Kahr suddenly frowned and glanced away, looking at something off screen. He looked back at Billy with the slightest hint of amusement in his eyes. "Sir, Master Rico is on the bridge and is ordering the ship off and back to Nortune."  
All three Blacks started as his next words. "He says all who are not going better get off in the next five minutes."  
Bart shielded his face as the Yddrasil IV lifted off. The force of its huge engines firing was so great that it blew him off his feet and deposited him and his friends several meters away.  
Grumbling, he pushed himself off the sand and looked around. Luckily for the impatient Rico, sand didn't make the landing down too hard. He spotted Margie and ran towards her.  
...  
"Are you all right?" She shook her head before looking up at him and taking his extended hand. "I'm fine." Barely had her hand touched his when he pulled her up suddenly and into his arms. Her eyes were an alarmed blue as he hugged her protectively.  
"Margie..." He squeezed his eye shut. There was nothing more he could say. Emotion made his chest tight and breathing hard. I'm afraid... I almost lost you so many times. Not again.  
"I love you, Bart." His eye flicked open, and he stared down at her. Tears shimmered in her eyes as she blinked them away. She smiled tremulously at him. "I... I always wanted to say that to you."  
Margie... Of course. Sometimes, he could be such an idiot. He never told her he loved her. A finger barred his lips before he could tell her. She kissed him. "Tell me later when I have the leisure to hit you on the head for taking so long."  
Before he could reply, Fei shouted, "Hey, Bart! Now is not the right place and time for that!"  
He will clobber Fei later. Bart nodded at Margie, and she smiled and lowered her hand. Around them, a faint shimmering could be seen. It was the shield barrier. At its borders, the mutant army awaited.  
"Fei, are you sure you will not take more troops with you?"  
He shook his head at Sigurd's umpteenth question. "Bledavik needs the soldiers more then Nisan does."  
The older man was stubborn. "Nisan has more have-nots then haves, and they are within the city itself. Bledavik has not yet been infiltrated."  
Fei's eyes flickered close for a moment before he glanced aside to where workers were making sure that his Xenogears was fastened securely to a cargo cart. On both ends of it, shuttles were filled to capacity with troops and armaments from Bledavik. As he watched, another shuttle train left the station for Nortune.  
"Instead of sending more troops to Nisan, I suggest you use them to reinforce Bledavik's defenses."  
Sigurd was becoming more angry then exasperated with him. "Damn it Fei! One train escort to Nisan is simply not enough. At least take three convoys with you."  
Fei looked back at him, and a chuckle escaped from him. Sigurd was livid. "This is not laughing matter!"  
"I know it isn't," he immediately said before Sigurd could explode further. "I know it isn't, Sigurd."  
"Then tell me why you are being so stubborn about this. It's not a matter of pride, is it?"  
"No, of course not." Fei was affronted. Finally, he gave in. "Sigurd," he began his reasoning, "Bledavik is holding Nisan's injured for us." Dark eyes flashed warningly before the other man could interrupt him. "What people left in Nisan is either friend or foe. There will be no helpless victims in the way. You, on the other hand, have to safeguard a city of innocent invalids."  
Sigurd could not argue that observation, but he was not one to surrender easily. "Insurrection rages in Nisan, Fei." His one blue eye narrowed. "There is no place to retreat to in the city. Even the Cathedral and Sanctuary have been taken."  
Fei looked away. "I know that, Sigurd. Elly and the others in Nisan are making use of guerilla tactics to defend themselves." His relinquishment in no way meant Sigurd's victory over the matter. His expression was set when he looked back at Sigurd. "Don't you see, it is Bledavik which must be kept safe above all."  
"... Why do you say that, Fei?"  
"This desert stronghold is our enemy's foremost target, not Nisan or Nortune. It was the first to be attacked. It is our strongest asset. The have-nots are turning and have turned against us. Even old and trusted friends have become traitors. I know this is not of their free will. Whatever is happening to them is planned. They are being controlled."  
Realization dawned slowly on Sigurd's tired face, and Fei was glad to see it. He knew that Sigurd had yet to regain strength in all his faculties. These attacks were all part of a well-thought out strategy. Move and countermove. By this time, they would have all been dead were it not for Melchior's timely cure.  
Sigurd's jaw hardened. His eye regained its thoughtful light. "Bledavik is their target."  
Fei nodded. "Or it is their greatest problem. There are virtually no mutants living in the city to be turned."  
"Nisan and Nortune have large populations of mutants. Why didn't they simply attack them first?"  
"There was no clear victory or most likely uncertain wins. The armies stationed in both cities composed mostly of haves would make it difficult for any foe even internal forces to take the cities."  
"So we were weakened first or the virus may have been accidental outcome though I doubt that," said Sigurd.  
"Bledavik was then the easiest target. No shield barrier, and our guard was let down because of the celebration. They expected to take the city as well as prominent hostages, the council members from Nortune. With such important prisoners, the other cities would be hampered severely," said Fei with tired certainty in his voice. He was relieved when Sigurd continued the line of reasoning.  
"When they failed, their alternate plan went into effect. They used the visitors from the other cities to spread their virus." Sigurd suddenly stumbled back slightly. His hand reached up to his temple while Fei supported him. He shook away Fei's help and straightened with quiet determination. He whispered harshly, "If they couldn't take us by force, they waited for the virus to kill us all!"  
"Sigurd..." Fei paused slightly, gathering his thoughts and his words. He had to make sure that the other understood Bledavik's stand in all of this. "Bledavik holds not only Nisan's refugees but also the people from Lahan. If either Nisan or Nortune or both fell, we will still have Bledavik to retreat to and regroup. You said so yourself, the mutants have not yet infiltrated this city. Bledavik must be safeguarded at all cost. It must not fall."  
Sigurd gave a short nod. "Understood, Fei."  
Samuel shrugged his hair back. Extending both arms sideways, he lowered his body into a squatting position. The grass in front of him shimmered. Green blades, dark in the twilight, bend at their bases. Edges fused, and a large smooth many-faceted mirror was produced.  
He placed his right elbow on his leg, and its hand supported the chin of his head as he lazily watched the mirage of images and events displayed for him by the grass.  
Let's see who outmaneuvers who...  
Yddrasil IV  
Bridge  
Damn it all to hell! Rico fought the urge to slam his fist against the control panel. It wouldn't do for him to show his lost of temper in front of his men. By his right hand, the narrowly escaped panel continued to operate, its lights blinking steadily.  
Around him, at their respective stations, officers and crew kept their heads down to their panels and concentrated on doing their duties. Nervous tension strained the atmosphere of the room. Only one individual had any sense of calm.  
Kahr Ramsus clasped his hands behind his back as he slowly walked the perimeter of the bridge. Once in a while, he would bend slightly and peer at a reading before resuming his pace. Enlisted and officers alike welcomed his watch. They were accustomed to him, being a familiar and constant figure at the Academy.  
"What is our ETA, Ramsus?" Rico barely repressed the growl that rose with the question.  
"At present speed and course, one hour, thirty-seven minutes, fifteen seconds... mark." Ramsus clear and steady answer calmed Rico slightly. He was grateful that at least there was one among them in control of himself.  
The muscles in his jaw tightened. Unconsciously, teeth rubbed against each other. Rico could hear the sound of his molars grinding.  
Nortune is my responsibility...  
The bridge door swooshed open. He turned in his high captain's chair just as Billy and Jessiah entered. Primera was with them as well. Her father let her down just as Billy approached him. "Rico, how long until we reach Nortune?"  
Rico didn't answer. He glanced at Ramsus before he turned away to stare darkly at the main screen.  
"One hour, thirty-six minutes, forty-five seconds... mark," Ramsus said monotonously. Rico wished he could copy the former Gebler commander's unconcerned behavior. He was the only one among them who was truly relaxed. In fact, he seemed somewhat eager with the present hostilities in Nortune. His eyes and face gave away little regarding his true emotions. Only Jessiah or Citan or Sigurd seemed able to penetrate the mask that Ramsus wore so proficiently, but with little success. Even the Elements under him were unable to make him act other than his usual cool remote attitude. Poised, confident, withdrawn were the trade signatures of Praetorian Kahr Ramsus. Practically, every Jugend cadet idolized the man.  
"You sound like a computer, Kahr," Jessiah commented in his infamous outspoken manner. Small amusement and understanding came to Rico. The Senior Black would embarrass himself to make others laugh and lighten the mood.  
One of the cadets chuckled and immediately shushed before Ramsus could locate him. Rico looked at Ramsus, and could see similar insight in cat-like eyes.  
"At least I do not sound like an idiot, Jessie."  
Primera giggled, and Rico swallowed a stubborn grin at the look on Jessiah's face. Billy had turned away from his father. His face was stuck in unusual contortions as he desperately tried not to laugh aloud.   
Jessiah threw his hands up and looked around the bridge. Most of the shoulders present were hunched and trembling. Rico turned away before their eyes could meet. His stomach hurt with the strain of controlling his laughter.  
"Aw jeez..." Jessiah muttered, "let it out before you all get cramps or something."  
The entire bridge filled with laughter.  
Nisan  
Fatima Mausoleum  
Elly placed her hand on the girl's cheek. Eyelids flickered at her touch, opening to reveal jade eyes. "... Mother Elly?"  
She smiled and shushed her. "It's okay. Everything will be all right. Go to sleep." Emerald eyes blinked trustingly and closed. Soon, their owner was sleeping again.  
Elly sighed softly and sat back on her legs. She was very glad that plain words from her lips were followed so readily by others. Her eyes reluctantly returned their attention to the bandaged gash on the girl's thigh. The wound was deep, almost to the bone. It had required ten emergency sutures to close and to stop the bleeding. She wished she had healing ether.   
"Holy Sophia..." She glanced back to see Sr. Agnes standing behind her. Beyond the skirts of her nun's gown, Elly could see other sisters and still able survivors tending to those injured and wounded. She stood up and turned to Sr. Agnes. "Yes, what is it?"  
The mother superior's eyes were troubled. "It won't be long until they realize where we are hiding."  
Elly knew that all too well. "It will take them time to get past the sealed entrance." Her words were small comfort to her, but she hoped it would waylay the other woman's worries for a while. "By that time, reinforcements should arrive."  
If they had to, they could stay a long time in the family tomb of the Fatimas. Food and supplies had been stored there enough to support a good-sized group for at least a month. During Nisan's rebuilding, they had discovered the mausoleum had survived intact and in good condition though the Cathedral above had been destroyed by Deus. Learning from history, various shelters had been constructed through out the whole of Nisan to serve as protection for the common people. The Mausoleum had been reserved for the ruling class. However, in this crisis, all the other shelters were unsafe due to the lack of sufficient security and defensive measures. The mutants had easily infiltrated all of them save for the Royal Tomb of the Fatimas.  
Sr. Agnes' face lit up with a hopeful smile. Her hands clasped together, and she pressed them against her mouth in a kiss as she bowed her head to Elly.  
"May the Spirits protect and keep us safe," she whispered.  
Elly closed her eyes. Fei, please get here soon.  
Shuttle Genada  
En Route to Nisan  
Fei closed his eyes and leaned tiredly against his seat. In the seat in front of him, Dan looked at him worriedly before peering at the scenery flashing by their window.  
The mutely lit desert substrata was not an unfamiliar sight to him though he had only seen it when daylight shone through the sand. He had been present when the rails had been laid and the system constructed just as he tagged along with the engineers and workers when they built the route between Nortune and Nisan.   
The desert project had been much more interesting and challenging. While the tracks in the Nortune-Nisan routh had gone in a mostly straight line through the plains and tunnels in mountains and hills between the two cities, the Nisan-Bledavik route had to be constructed under the sand most of the way. The underwater channel tunnel had been an easier feat compared to the under the desert railway system.  
Feeling a bit sore in his backside, Dan stood up and stretched before deciding to head out to the conductor's room. Shuttles and trains intrigued him, and despite the crisis befalling their civilization at this very moment, the boy in him hoped that Engineer Kel would let him drive the Genada.  
Bledavik, Aveh  
War Room  
"They are not attacking, Sir."  
Bart frowned. "Are you certain. Lieutenant?"  
"Yes, I am, Sir. They are just gathering in ranks by the borders. Most of them are concentrated east of the city."  
A frontal attack... "Have you checked the west area?"  
"No mutants there. We have even sent out sand probes. If there are mutants there, they are dead and buried."  
So... they will not use the same tactic twice. Figures… they know we're not going to fall for the same trick twice. "Very well, Lieutenant, thank you for your report, and tell your men to stand by."  
"Yes, Sir!"   
...  
Bart's face was serious, but Margie worried at the hint of uncertainty in his eyes as he turned back towards them. The huge doors of the War Room rumbled softly as they were opened to let Lieutenant Simms out. As it rumbled shut, Sigurd said, "Obviously, they are either waiting for us to make the first move or waiting for something else."  
Citan nodded. "I suggest you double the guards at the shield generator." No one noticed the slight momentary smile on the face of his wife, who was standing beside him. "The barrier is our greatest defense, and little doubt their first target," he continued.  
Bart asked, "You suspect sabotage?"  
"I would not overlook that possibility," answered Citan.  
Sigurd shook his head and pressed a button on the panel in front of him. The conference table suddenly glowed, its white ivory top turned black as a world map appeared covering most of the surface. On the Ignas continent, three points glowed bright red. Nortune, farthest north, Nisan, to the west, and southmost, Bledavik. Green dots suddenly appeared and moved across the map. "I do not like the way our forces are so spread out."  
Sigurd pointed at the green dot nearest to Bledavik. "Fei and his Xenogears should be arriving in Nisan within the hour." Another dot slightly farther away. "Rico and Billy are almost at Nortune. Jessiah and Kahr are with them."  
Citan indicated Nisan. "Elly is here."  
Something occurred to Margie. "Where are Maria and Em?"  
Yui answered her question. "Grandfather and the others recruited them for another mission."  
Citan glanced at his wife with a puzzled look. "... What are those three up to?"  
Yui shook her head. "He wouldn't tell me, but he promised they would be able to help."  
Both Bart and Sigurd looked irritated. "This is no time to be secretive," the older Fatima said. "Sig's right," agreed Bart, "We need to know everything that is going on."  
Yui calmly answered them, "I do not know what they are up to. They left Bledavik about half an hour ago. I almost didn't know about it if grandfather hadn't said good bye to me."  
Sigurd was insistent. "They should have told us before leaving so suddenly."  
Citan raised his hands peaceably. "It is no use arguing about it now. We will have to trust to their judgments."  
Margie moved closer to Sigurd when he slumped suddenly. He smiled reassuringly when she tried to help him up. "I'm okay, Margie," he whispered softly. She whispered back, "Don't drive yourself so hard, Sigurd."  
His eyes rolled up slightly in wry familiar amusement. "I know. I know."  
"You okay, Sig?" By Sigurd's other side, Bart's face mirrored Margie's concern.  
"I'm fine. I'm fine." Sigurd laughed softly and straightened. "Nothing like two youngsters to make you feel every one of your years."  
"Hey!" Bart exclaimed.  
Margie poked Sigurd's shoulder. "You are not that much older than us," she stated.  
Sigurd winced. "It was just a rhetorical statement."  
Citan smiled as he watched Bart and Margie herd Sigurd towards the door.  
"This is not the time for me to take a nap!" Complained Sigurd.  
"This may be the only time," Margie answered him.  
Bart added, "It's quiet right now. They're not doing anything, and neither are we."  
Two Fatimas versus one. Throwing up his hands, Sigurd admitted defeat and gave them no further resistance.  
"The way they act, it's as if everything was all right," commented Yui wryly.   
He said, "It is the calm before the storm."  
She shook her head slightly. "... From my experience, people usually panic in situations such as these."  
He chuckled softly. "You do not seem too worried, my wife."  
She glanced at him with startled eyes. Her lips parted as if to say something only no words came. "... I think I see your point, Hyuga," she finally said. She relaxed and returned his smile. "We are ready for them."  
Citan nodded. He reached out and took her hand in his. "It is this delay of battle which is nerve wracking."  
Her fingers trembled as she squeezed his hand. "Be careful."  
His dark eyes met hers intently. "I will, Yui, but I want you to stay here."  
"... How did you know?"  
"I may not be able to read minds, Yui, but I do know you have ordered Heimdal out of storage."  
"I can pilot a gear, Hyuga."  
"It has been years, Yui."  
"I still have the know how."  
Citan sighed. Yui can be so stubborn at times. "Heimdal is not easy to-"  
"You cannot stop me."  
"... I will make a wager with you, my stubborn wife."  
"Yes, darling?" Citan fought to keep his expression serious.  
"I will withdraw my objections if you are able to walk Heimdal from stationpoint to hanger doors and back without one single mishap."  
"... Do you really think I have forgotten how to operate a gear?"  
Heimdal is not an ordinary gear. "Do we have an agreement, Yui?"  
"Certainly, Hyuga."  
Citan smiled.   
To be continued...  
Author's note: *sigh* Lots of fighting scenes coming in the next part. Practically no humor. It's akin to the battle scenes in the main Rebuilding part.   
Yen 


	9. War and Love

Author's note: Gomen nasai for taking so long to update Rebuilding. I've been busy and distracted.  
This part is dedicated to one of my readers, Ehren. He's the main reason why this part got out at this time and not much later. It was really unlikely for another Rebuilding update this month due to numerous reasons, the foremost of which is laziness. Thanks to him, I forced myself to quit being lazy and typed up what I wrote. Again, thank you very much, Ehren!  
Further note: I write from character viewpoint. Every time you see a ***, it means I have changed character viewpoints. For example, the second character viewpoint belongs to Bart, after him, it's Citan's viewpoint. You can take a guess at who made the beginning quote.  
A double line of stars means that a significant amount of time has passed.   
*** ***  
Part Eight of the Aveh-Nisan Chapter of Rebuilding  
War and Love  
Written by Yen (May 2000)  
Let the games begin...  
***  
City Gates  
Bledavik, Aveh  
Bart's hands pressed flat against the hard brick of the battlements. His one good eye narrowed as he looked on eastward to the waiting mutant army stationed beyond artillery range. Nearer, the shield glowed faintly, a reassuring shimmer to the defenders.  
He fought down the urge to pace the length of the road running the top of the city walls' perimeter. It wouldn't do to let the troops see his impatience, especially since it may be looked upon as nervousness. What are they waiting for? He could see the restlessness of their enemy. Like insects, they appeared to be swarming. Their sheer number and mass was evident and formidable. By one of the guns, he could hear the soldier stationed at it gulp nervously.   
Bart took a deep breath and released it quietly. Directly in front of Bledavik's gates, Andvari waited for him. It would lead the main group of gears. There were two other groups.  
From the northwest of the city, the muffled thunder of gears lifting off from the gear docks echoed reassuringly in the desert twilight. It would be a few more hours until dawn.  
Moments later, strong blasts of air encouraged the troops stationed on top of the city gates to scatter and to locate less vulnerable positions. Bart simply braced himself as Fenrir and Heimdal landed beside Andvari.  
***  
"What took you two so long?" Citan didn't answer Bart's query. Instead, he gave Yui a look. His wife looked away from the accusation in his eyes to gaze up skyward, silently proclaiming innocence.  
Before a sigh of exasperation could escape him, he glanced at Bart and asked pointedly, "When did Yui become platoon commander?"  
Bart's eyebrows lifted. "... Ever since months ago. Sigurd made her a honorary commander after he saw how well she fought those mutants." Bart tilted his head slightly at the blank look on his face. "Er... didn't you know about that? I thought Sig told you about it."  
No... no one told me about it... He shot a look at Yui who had begun to hum softly, still looking at the stars. Bart added, "Margie and Billy knew about it, and they agreed that she should hold an officer's rank."  
"... And you decided to keep me in the dark?" Citan directed the question at Yui. To her credit, she had the grace to look just the slightest bit embarrassed. Golden eyes finally met his reluctantly. "It isn't a big deal, Hyu-"  
"Of course, it is a big deal!" He didn't notice Bart back away from them. "If you kept the fact about your promotion hidden from me, what other secrets are you not telling me?!"  
Yui's eyes flashed. "Don't raise your voice, Hyuga." She crossed her arms stubbornly. "I do not have to explain anything to you."  
"You are my wife, Yui!"  
"Being my husband doesn't make you my keeper."  
***  
"Sir?" Bart looked away momentarily from Citan and Yui to the Lieutenant Faisal. "Yes, Lieutenant?"  
Faisal hesitated before asking, "Why is Dr. Uzuki making such a big deal about this?"  
"... I wish I knew as well." Though perhaps he understood a bit. He too would make a big fuss if Margie was joining the battle too...  
A sudden gust of wind nearly bowled him over as Vierge zoomed overhead and began to hover above them.  
***  
"Margie, go back to the palace!"  
"You can't tell me what to do, Bart!"  
Guilt made him glanced uncertainly at Yui. She was watching Bart and Margie argue with an unreadable expression on her face. ... It was unfair of me.  
"You're not battle-trained!"  
"Yes, I am!"  
Yui turned towards him as he approached. Her chin lifted slightly, defiant but the softness in warm eyes belied it.  
I am sorry... Her thoughts brushed through his mind even before he could say his apology. I love you, Hyuga. Always remember that.  
"Yui..." He took her hand and lifted it to press a kiss against her palm. His eyes flickered close as he breathed in a familiar and gentle fragrance. "... Promise me you will take no unnecessary risks," he whispered, half demanding half pleading.  
He didn't need sight to see her smile. I will be careful, Hyuga, I promise.  
***  
Fatima Mausoleum  
Nisan  
...elly... you hear me... respond...  
Fei! Elly bolted up awake and snatched the com unit from her bag.   
e...ly... where... you...  
"Fei!" She shouted into the receiver. Her cry roused those around her who had been resting and attracted those awake. She licked her lips nervously when the receiver remained silent. "Fei! We're here!"  
... ank God! ... ly, where are...  
"The shielding and distance underground is interfering with the signal," informed someone behind her.  
Sr. Agnes shook her head. "There is nothing we can do about that."  
Elly took a deep breath before speaking into the transmitter again. "Fei, we are in the mausoleum. I repeat, Fei, we are in the mausoleum."  
... copy that... heading there... be... soon....  
She found her fingers trembling as she tried to keep her hand steady around the com unit. Fei... Around her, hope brightened weary and tired faces. One of the younger sisters started to cry with her companions trying in vain to hold back their own tears.  
He's coming... Fei's coming... The small hand unit fell from listless fingers as Elly wrapped her arms around herself. Shouts and cries of relief echoed through the cavern as the human spirit once again rose over despair and loss.  
***  
Yddrasil IV  
Enroute to Nortune, Kislev  
"ETA fifteen minutes."  
Rico nodded absent-mindedly at Kahr, keeping his eyes locked on the viewscreen. On it was the real time image of distant Nortune. The silver city glowed in the surrounding darkness, a shining beacon. Then, a flash of yellow red and orange lit up part of the city.  
One of the officers shouted, "Sir! That explosion was in Jugend!"  
Below and beside him, Jessiah cursed, "Damn it!"  
Hopeless rage nearly blinded Rico. It was happening again. The Hetch attack years ago, and the fire that almost destroyed the entire city long before that. Nortune is burning again. Ashes would cover the city again. ... No!  
He snarled at the helmsman, "Increase speed!"  
"... We can't, Sir. If the ship goes any faster, the engines will overheat in five minutes."  
"We are already past full throttle, Rico," Billy's calm voice managed to cut through the anger around him, but did little to quiet it.  
"I don't care if the engines burn! Increase speed!"  
The helm officer looked at Ramsus, and Rico almost leaped down and attacked him. He barely heard Jessiah's rough voice. "I want this rustbucket to move faster too, but it won't help if she breaks down before we reach the city."  
They don't understand! It's my fault Nortune is burning... With a growl, he jumped down from the high seat and stalked towards the helm.  
"Rico, don't!" Billy shouted behind him. "Stop him!" Jessiah commanded.  
Lieutenant Simms and Navigator Malthus bravely blocked his path and were easily tossed aside for their effort while Helmsman Gales who remained at his post looked back over his shoulder nervously. He yelped when Rico's hands clamped down hard on his shoulders.  
"Rico!" He glared back at Ramsus who had not moved an inch from his position beside the captain's chair. A wolfish grin touched his lips when he saw that he had Rico's full attention. "I will not have you endangering this ship and its crew," he said softly. "Remember, you are only a paper-pusher now. I'm the one who really commands this ship."  
He slowly released Malthus and turned towards Ramsus. "... What exactly are you trying to say, Commander?"  
He held his gaze steadily before shrugging. "Just that you are letting your emotions get the better of you." Gold eyes glittered at him warningly. "I will not have you push my people around."  
... He dares to challenge me... Painful realization hit him. They're all against me!   
You're different!  
You're nothing!  
Bow down and lick our boots. It's more than what you deserve.  
Mutant!  
We don't want you! Why would we want a mutant as our friend?  
Go away or we'll beat you up.  
If you run away, we'll beat you up later.  
***  
Rico is crying... Concerned, Billy rushed towards him only to run into Jessiah's arm. The angry remark to his father died when he saw the sad expression on his face.  
"No, Billy, this is something Rico has to deal with alone," he said softly  
How could he be so cold?! "He's in pain," he whispered harshly. He looked back at Rico and saw tears well up in lost eyes before flowing down still cheeks. He didn't utter a single sound. "... I have to help him."  
Again, Jessiah held him back, and Billy shouted at him, "I'm not like you, father! I can't stand to see people in pain!"  
Identical blue eyes locked. "Don't stick your nose into other people's business, Billy!"  
"Rico's my friend! Unlike you, I don't abandon my friends and family!"  
Jessiah's eyes turned icy. "Back to that again, aren't we? I didn't have a choice!"  
"You abandoned us! Mother died because of you!"  
Even as his father faltered and looked away, he continued relentlessly. "She shouldn't have kept on waiting for you. You don't deserve her love."  
Jessiah hit him.  
***  
... This cannot be... Primera could only watch helplessly as Billy scrambled to his feet and charged their father who was taunting him. Past them, Ramsus had pulled his saber from its scabbard and was fighting with an enraged Rico.  
Lieutenant Simms was dumbfounded. "... S-sirs...?" Malthus suddenly screamed, "It's hopeless! We're all going to die!" Gales grabbed and slapped her. "You shut up, Tanya!" He was tackled from behind by another officer. "How dare you hit her?!"  
She squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head violently. ... This cannot... cannot be happening... She froze upon the unmistakable sound of a gun cocking.  
***  
Billy pressed his hand to his bruised cheek as he stood up slowly. His gun arm rose to aim at Jessiah when Primera slammed into it.  
He snarled at her, "Idiot, get out of the way!" When she continued to hang onto his arm tightly, he flung her away towards Jessiah, who caught her.  
"You're always defending him!" Billy shouted at her. "I took care of you, not him, and just what thanks do I get!" The sight of tears forming in his sister's eyes irritated him further. "Don't you dare weep for him!"  
Jessiah was livid. "Stupid! She's crying for you!"  
"Hah! They're for you. They're always for you! She cries herself to sleep every night you are away!"  
"What the hell is the matter with you, Billy?! You're acting like the devil himself!"  
"I'm not the one who makes her cry, father!"  
"Stop it!"  
***  
Primera pulled herself from his arms to stand between them. Her small form shook. "Stop it..." She pleaded, this time softly. She took a step further towards Billy who was frozen and staring wordlessly at her.  
"Billy..." Small pale hands reached up to cover her brother's hand holding the gun. "Billy, please stop."  
Jessiah whitened when Billy's eyes flashed. He was about to snatch Primera away when his son shuddered and collapsed to his knees. "Prim..." He whispered as his sister embraced him. His arm fell to his side as he returned Primera's hug with his other arm.  
"... I-I'm sorry, Prim. I... I don't know why I said all those harsh things to you."  
Jessiah walked to stand over them as Billy glanced up at him. He smiled inwardly. He knew full well he wasn't going to get an apology from his son.  
Primera said gently, "It's okay, Billy."  
A sharp clank, and Jessiah whirled around to see Rico blocking a sword strike from Kahr. !?!  
***  
Ramsus ducked as Rico's fist slammed into the wall behind him. An instant later, he rolled aside as Rico followed through with a kick. His ears burned with air heated by mere contact friction. He had no desire to experience first hand just how powerful Rico was.  
"Are you two crazy?!" Jessiah's bellow distracted him, and his foot slipped as he tried to stand up.  
"Kahr, watch out!" He tumbled forward as a fire spin scorched his previous position.  
"Simms, call security!"  
"What in heaven's name is going on?!"  
"Gales! Wintry! Desist immediately! Simms, quit gawking and call security!"  
"We're going to die!"  
... Ramsus stilled as he fought the calm fogging his mind.  
"Bridge to Sickbay! Kelvena, we have wounded here! ... Sickbay! ... Communications is dead!"  
"What the hell is going on here?!"  
"Daddy, watch out!"  
He looked up to see Rico attacking Jessiah.  
"Rico! Stop it!" Billy grabbed Rico in a neck hold and struggled to pull him off his father.  
Ramsus stood up and snatched his saber from the floor. Extending his arm, he braced the blade against it and charged.  
"No!" A small form darted into his path, and Ramsus crashed into Primera.  
***  
Maddened by the irritating weight on his back, Rico released Jessiah to reach back and to grab Billy's arm. He uttered a startled cry before he was thrown off and up to come tumbling down on Gales and Wintry.  
Turning back to Jessiah, Rico suddenly fell forward when someone behind collided into him.  
Simms cried out, "Miss Primera!"  
***  
"Miss Primera!"  
Prim?! Billy struggled up, eliciting moans of pain from the two men under him. His legs flailed, his feet unable to gain purchase on the decking.   
"Prim!" Jessiah was on his knees, pushing Ramsus off his sister who laid still against Rico's back. ... Oh God! No! Red blood bloomed on her chest where the blade had impaled her.  
"Prim!!!"  
***  
"Oh God! Please no!"  
... What...? Groggy, Rico pushed himself off the deck and rubbed his temple. He grimaced when pain throbbed in his lower back. He reached back and stiffened when he felt the sticky warmth of blood. ... What happened...?  
"Someone get the medics in here!"  
"We can't! The doors won't open, and the intercoms are still dead!"  
Bright blue light suddenly blinded him, and he winced as he slowly got up to his feet and turned around to see Billy cast healing ether on his sister. !?!  
***  
"What happened?!" Jessiah looked up from his place beside Billy who was holding his daughter in a healer's embrace. Rico was staring at them with wide shocked eyes.  
Unable to help himself, he shouted, "My daughter just saved your worthless hide, that's what!"  
"... I-" Rico faltered and stepped back unsteadily, closing his eyes, "... How... what happened...?"  
Anger possessed him, and he stood up to confront Rico. "You tried to kill me, remember?!" He spat into the other's face. "If it wasn't for Prim, you would be very dead right now... In fact..." A small pistol appeared in his hand, and it's barrel pressed up hard into Rico's jaw. "I should kill you right now," he vowed softly.  
"No..." He hesitated upon hearing Prim. "Dad-dy... no..." He looked back to see Billy helping her up to a sitting position against him. His son was exhausted and said nothing, simply content to hold his sister in his arms. Prim stared at him pleadingly. "Don't kill him." His fingers tightened even as the muscles in Rico's neck relaxed. He glanced back to Rico who seemed resigned to his fate.  
"... He almost killed you, Princess..." Jessiah whispered.  
Behind him, Prim began to cough, and Jessiah pressed down on the trigger.  
"After you are done with him, do me next, Jessie." He paused. ... Why not... Kahr had a hand in it too. "Remember, it's my sword that did it. Don't forget that," Kahr elaborated softly, prosecuting himself.  
"... Don't worry, Kahr, I'll do you next," he promised.   
"Daddy... no... please..."  
"Don't look, Prim," Billy whispered.  
He found himself thinking, Good idea, Billy boy. Wouldn't want Prim to see the mess this will make. Rico was waiting.  
"No! Not yourself!" Prim suddenly screamed. He looked back just as ether lit from her, encasing the bridge interior in a silver glow.  
***  
"What an intuitive little girl." Kahr rubbed blinded eyes while his mind automatically tried to identify the speaker. He couldn't.  
When his eyes cleared, one of the bridge crew was standing beside Billy and Primera. He kneeled down and peered interestedly at Jessiah's daughter. The little girl was staring back at him with Billy still looking dazed.  
The unfamiliar officer said, "How fortunate for me. I never expected to find talent in a have."  
"Who the hell are you?!" Jessiah left Rico who slumped down to his knees, and stalked towards the stranger. A step away from his family, he suddenly froze.  
"I don't have time to deal with garbage, but if it helps, I am called Nathan by friend and foe alike." Nathan then smiled at Primera. "You, on the other hand, can call me sensei." She shrank back when he reached out to touch her face.  
Billy choked, "W-what do you mean?" To speak clearly was becoming an effort for them.   
"Insignificant insect," Nathan said rather magnanimously, "your sister is going to be my pupil." He added, "You should be glad."  
"Leave my daughter alone," Jessiah grated out. He moved stiffly, struggling against invisible bonds.  
"Don't be too worried." Primera shivered as his fingers caressed her cheek. "Your princess will be happy with me." Ether again glowed around her, and he frowned. "Extending your barriers won't release them this time. I was just playing a while ago."  
Primera shook her head wildly, and her ether brightened in intensity. Nathan looked impressed. "You do learn fast, little princess, but it won't help you or them." He suddenly looked bored. "You're using mallet where a needle would do."  
"Shut up!" She shouted at him, and without warning, Billy's fist shot out, striking Nathan in the face.  
***  
Satisfaction surged inside him as a stumped Nathan stared at them pained disbelief. Blood bleed profusely from his nostrils, and Billy was sure he broke his nose.  
Lord, forgive me, but enjoyed that! Billy grinned at his sister, who smiled back at him. "Thanks Prim! Now, better release the others." Whatever Nathan did to them, Prim could undo it.  
She nodded and closed her eyes, concentrating on her task. Billy carefully set her aside when Nathan recovered.  
"Fools! Do you really think it's that simple?!" Without warning, his chest muscles constricted forcing air out of his lungs. Black swirled on the edges of his vision as he fought to breathe. As he lost consciousness, he heard his sister scream.   
***   
War Room  
Bledavik, Aveh  
"Kahr..." Sigurd stared at the image of his friend on the comscreen. "... How bad is the situation onboard the Yddrasil right now?"  
"Very bad," replied Kahr immediately, "Most of the crew is injured, about one-tenth of them require nanosurgery while an additional quarter need extensive ether rejuvenation. The rest have minor injuries, but most of them are in no condition to handle sorties in Nortune." He paused before continuing on, "I'll have to rely more on the troops from Bledavik which will be arriving within the hour via shuttle."  
Sigurd leaned back against his chair with a sigh born part of disbelief, frustration and fear. "How... how could one man inflict so much damage in such a short time?"  
"He was no ordinary man or mutant, Sigurd."  
"I know that, Kahr, but still, his power is..." Sigurd fell silent. "Could you tell me more about his power? Exactly what did he do?"  
Kahr hesitated. "... It's diffi-" He broke off and glanced away from the screen.  
"... Kahr, please, we need to know more about the enemy."  
It was a while before his friend looked back at him.  
"I was little less than a robot, Sigurd." Gold eyes flickered close momentarily. "At first, that was how I felt. I knew exactly what I was doing. I even understood what I was doing. I neither dislike or like it."  
"... That sounds like what happened months ago."  
"At the Refounding Anniversary? I read all the reports on it."  
Sigurd shook his head. "I wish you were here at that time instead of having to remain at Jugend." His hands tightened. "Hyuga and Bart said that the mutants they fought with acted like robots, like trained pets. They were unable to capture the Reaper who was leading them."  
Kahr's next words were discouraging. "It's not the same mutant. The mutant who attacked us could pass as a have. He's not the Reaper that was described in the facsimiles."  
"There are more of these commander mutants then... and their control is not limited to the have-nots as we had thought."  
"Jessie's daughter was able to interfere with his control. Unfortunately, she was kidnapped by him."  
***  
Bledavik City Walls  
"Damn..." With that soft expletive, Bart turned away from the comscreen to stare at their still far off and waiting foe. Beside him, Margie whispered, "How are Billy and Sir Jessiah taking this?"  
On the screen, a somber Sigurd answered, "They're in Nortune right now, leading advance squads with Rico. Ramsus is waiting for reinforcements to arrive. ... If they even have the slightest idea where Primera is..."  
Hyuga continued, "They would abandon their duties." His dark eyes flickered close. "... I would do the same if it had been Midori taken."  
Hyuga... Yui glanced at him before looking back to Sigurd. "... Why did they take her?" Monsters! Even children are their prey.  
Sigurd looked uncertain. "Ramsus could only say that she was able to interfere with the mutant's power." His blue eye narrowed. "He said that initially, their emotions and thoughts had been manipulated... twisted to the point where they started fighting each other on their own accord."  
"What?!" Bart whirled back to his brother, his eye wide with horrid realization. "... You're saying that we could be controlled just like those mutants!"  
Sigurd answered with a single short nod. Hyuga exclaimed, "This is appalling!" Margie pressed a hand to her mouth in dismay.   
"Is Ramsus sure about this, Sig?!" Bart demanded. When Sigurd gave no answer other than a silent stare, the anger drained from him to be replaced by despair. "... This is just too much."  
"... There is something else." When no one deigned to reply to his statement, Sigurd continued softly, "When Primera released Billy from his control, he made Billy's heart stop."  
***  
The Citadel  
Seth was furious. "Nathan, your target is Bledavik not Nortune nor the Yddrasil IV!" His followers backed off nervously from them, preferring to watch the argument from a farther and safer distance.  
Nathan sneered at him, "Shut up, Seth. I know what I am doing."  
That did it. It was one thing to defy him in private, an unforgivable insult to do so in public. Seth's eyes flashed, and waves of unseen energy ensued from him to converge on Nathan.  
...  
Nathan laughed menacingly. "What's wrong, Seth? You look worried."  
Seth ignored the inquiring rumble of mutters and grumbles from their audience and focused on Nathan. His eyes narrowed when his mind's eye saw what his sight had not seen. There was a faint silver glow encircling his rival. What the...?  
With an exaggerated flourish, Nathan removed his cloak, revealing a slender silver-hair girl underneath. She was cowering, her eyes tight shut and held firmly against him. Seth recognized her.   
"That's Jessiah Black's daughter. Why have you brought her here?"  
"Take a guess, Seth," Nathan challenged tauntingly. His arm tightened around her, eliciting a small cry from the helpless child.  
Seth stiffened when the silver brightened. "... She's a talent..." Automatically, he moved towards them, pausing when Nathan possessively pulled her closer to him. Green eyes watched him warily, relaxing only when he kept his distance from them.  
Seth frowned darkly at him. He had not forgotten Nathan's transgression and deliberate disobedience to his command. "This does not excuse your actions. You jeopardized our mission by attempting to take command of the battle fortress. You should have remained at your post at Bledavik."  
"Idiot!" Nathan rebuked him. "I attempted to take over the ship in order to use it and its crew to our advantage."  
"That crew were all false ones! You took control of false ones!"  
Nathan smiled at his accusations and glanced down to his captive. "That's why I made them squabble among themselves." One hand reached up to grip the girl's chin and forced her to look up at him. She squirmed in his embrace as a thumb traced her mouth. "They would have all been dead if it wasn't for this pretty little thing."  
A have who had the talent, and from what he had seen and heard, she was a reverse talent. Seth redirected his mental energies from Nathan to Primera Black. Nothingness confirmed his theory. He could sense none from her. The absence of a mental signature was the reason why Nathan had been able to hide her so throughly from him. ... Did he even have a clear idea of what she was?  
Seth mentally shook his mind, clearing away questions and curiosity. There was no time to mull over this not when Nathan had let the enemy take glimpse of their cards.  
Nathan murmured, "She was able to interrupt my control." Of course, she would be able to that just by augmenting her mental energies. Perhaps it was just as well that Nathan disobeyed him. They now had a trump card that their foes didn't even now they had possessed though the advantage may very well be null if the enemy knew their hand.  
"And what of your other misdeed, Nathan?" He asked softly.  
Nathan stiffened and straightened defensively, slacking his hold on the girl.  
***  
Nisan  
Fei stared at his comlink at Citan's concerned visage being displayed on its tiny screen. "... Doc, could you please repeat that?"  
"Further lab tests have shown that the virus has left unknown trace elements. While harmless on their own, they can be agitated to lethal consequences by inducing abnormal nerve impulses in the brain."  
"..."  
Citan blinked at his blank face and released a loud sigh. "Do you know what epilepsy is, Fei?"  
"The falling sickness, right?"  
"Correct. Those trace elements I mentioned appear to be microscopic receivers. When it receives the proper signal, its host experiences a seizure."  
"You mean he goes into an epileptic fit."  
"That states it accurately enough."  
"Is that what happened to Billy?"  
"Yes, Fei and, others near him experienced similar seizures at fortunately lesser degrees. Jessiah and Kahr recovered quickly enough to revive Billy before he sustained brain damage."  
***  
The Citadel  
"How did it feel to have your heart yearn to stop beating, Nathan?"  
"... H-how did you know-"  
"I could hear your pathetic Death Call from even so far away."  
Seth slammed him against the wall. Nathan's hands clawed at his throat as he lifted him. He could feel vulnerable neck bones quiver under his fingers. Seth tightened his strangle hold. "You imbecile! The Death Call is only to be used as a last resort!" He pounded Nathan's skull into the wall again. "I trusted you! How dare you betray me?!"   
Nathan coughed weakly as blood dripped from his mouth. "W-why are you so upset?" Green eyes gleamed belligerently at him. "It's not as if you didn't expect it." Still, he showed such spite even as he choked on his own blood.  
Seth looked away and released him abruptly. Nathan landed hard on his backside with a moan. "I thought of all of my students, you would see what the Death Call really was." He walked away, not seeing Nathan's confused expression.  
"... Just what the hell are you talking about, Seth?!"  
He paused and glanced back. ... How at fault I was... "You still don't see it, Nathan?" I had so much faith in him. "Why do you think your heart nearly stop as well when you used the Call? Why did you had to run away from them?"  
There was silence then the clattering noise of hard boot heels hitting against the marble floor. He turned back to see Nathan barely standing and leaning back against the bloodied wall for support. He screamed, "You must be out of your mind!"  
Finally, he understood. Seth shrugged and looked around to his silent disciples before lifting his head up to stare up at the open dome of the citadel. As he watched, the dark ebony of night began to fade as day demanded its time.  
I promise victory. We either win or we all die.  
***   
All are winners when all are losers...  
To be continued…   
Yen  



	10. Sensou to Ai

Author's note: I hope you have read Worlds Collide already, but even if you didn't, this part is still understandable. Some portions however become crystal clear if you read the author's note at the end.  
Chapter Nine of the Aveh-Nisan Chapter of Rebuilding  
Sensou to Ai  
Written by Yen (June 2000)~(edited July 2000)  
Pawns on the chessboard of life.  
***  
Nisan  
"Contact Fei, there's too ma- aieeee! "  
"Thomas! Hold on! Darrell, take a company and go round!"  
"Yes Sir!"  
Dan shouted, "Fei, in front of you!"  
He dove aside just as a pair of mandibles snapped close on his former space.  
"Keep down!" Yelled Dan, and Fei barely shielded his head as rolling tongues of flames incinerated his attacker.  
***  
"Just what did you think you were doing?!" Fei knocked the flame-thrower from his hands. The weapon clattered noisily on Nisan's cobblestones as Dan screamed at Fei, "I just saved your life, that's what I thought I did!"  
Fei shouted back, "We can't kill! These people are being controlled!"  
"So we'll just go easy on them while they murder us?!" Dan's fists shook with the effort of controlling his rage and the burning desire to hit Fei. "Why don't we just hand Nisan over to them on a silver platter instead!"  
Fei's eyes suddenly acquired a red glow, and instinctively, Dan took a step back. Anger warred with fear inside him. Fury won, and he sneered, "Now don't go and destroy the city like you did Lahan."  
He only had a moment's warning before Fei's fist connected with his face.  
***  
Nortune, Kislev  
"Where's my sister?!" Rico could only watch as Billy interrogated the prisoner. The mutant was badly injured and hung lifelessly from Billy's grip on his neck. Red eyes blinked and flickered to Billy as their owner was shaken hard, his head lolled back and forth with an eerie boneless motion.  
Billy demanded again, "Where's my sister?!" The mutant spat in his face.  
Rico looked away as Billy dropped the man and shot him.  
*** ***  
Bledavik, Aveh  
Mother... Yui woke up with a start, disturbing Hyuga beside her. Her husband thrashed about momentarily before settling back into an uncomfortable sleep.  
She blinked, taking a few moments to gather her senses. They were in the guardroom, resting on makeshift beds of wood and little else. Yui frowned slightly, wondering what time of the day it was.  
Someone outside yawned loudly, and a soldier walked passed the open doorway. ... Hardly any shadow, it must be around noon.  
Yui got up to her feet and stretched before heading outside. A step out, she paused, her eyes suddenly burning and blind in the intense light and heat of desert midday. When her eyes acclimated, she stared at Bart and Margie.  
Unlike she and Hyuga who had decided to wait out the desert heat in the relative coolness inside one of the wall towers, Bart and Margie were having their siesta on the go or on the gear.  
A snicker escaped from her, and Yui smiled at a sight she would never forget. Margie was sleeping in the outstretched hand of Vierge with the other hand overhead serving as a canopy. She was even hugging one of the gear's fingers like a pillow.  
Bart, on the other hand, had turned Andvari's man-sized eye-patch into a temporary hammock. Its straps were tied to his gear's fingers, which were bend vertical at the knuckle joints with the palm of the hand facing skyward. Like Vierge, Andvari's other hand was utilized as a roof to provide shade from the relentless sun.  
Quite ingenious... Yui had to admit. Her eyes narrowed when she took note that the mutant army was gone. Hid themselves under the sand, no doubt...  
What fool would wish to stay unsheltered beneath the torrid desert sun?  
Suddenly, she heard a low rumble, and a monstrous shadow fell over them. Yui looked up to see the Yddrasil come to a hovering stop high overhead.  
***  
"Mother." Sigurd watched as Midori ran towards Yui who turned to her daughter with an expression of startled delight instantly replaced by worried annoyance.  
"Midori! Why did you come here?!" The little girl immediately pointed at him, making him the sole and unfortunate recipient of any reprimands and punishments that may come from an overly protective parent or two. Yui's formidable glare made Sigurd hesitate before going near them.  
"Sigurd Harcourt, why did you bring Midori out here?"  
He slid a glance to the guileless Midori before answering Yui in what he hope was a calm and reasonable enough tone. "I didn't want to leave her alone at the fortress." Especially since Maison was taking a long deserved nap and respite from the little troublemaker. Sigurd strove to forget what she did to his processor. "... And she wanted to be with you and Citan."  
While Yui was distracted looking over her daughter, Sigurd glared at Midori. All right, you blackmailer. Give me the disk or I'm telling her what a bad girl you've been.  
Her answer to his silent demand was a slow blink at him before giving her mother a tight embrace. Sigurd's face fell when Yui sighed happily and hugged her daughter back. ... Why you manipulative little witch! His word would be nothing against Midori's where Yui was concerned. I'll have to talk to Hyuga about-  
"Yui?" Hyuga emerged from the guardroom, one hand holding his glasses while the other rubbed at an eye. He smiled widely when he saw them. "Midori," he said affectionately as he took her from Yui's arms. "Why are you here? ... Yui, why is she here?"  
"Sigurd said she missed us, Hyuga."  
Sigurd could only watch speechlessly as they doted on their child. ... Outmaneuvered by a little girl... I'll never live this down.  
***  
"Sigurd, why is the Yddrasil out?" Inquired Citan. Yui turned to look at Sigurd as well while Midori rested her head on his shoulder. He glanced down when his daughter uttered a soft sigh of contentment.  
"... I've decided to strike," replied Sigurd somberly.  
He frowned, looking back to him while Yui asked, "You mean now?"  
"Yes," answered Sigurd.  
They do have a great disadvantage in the day... Though cowardly, it would be foolish of us not to take this opportunity. "Have you discussed this with Bart, Sigurd?"  
"I haven't. The thought has just recently occurred to me. Fighting battles during the day is not a usual tactic practiced around here." Indeed, the sun was neutral and though it took no sides in mortals' games, it punished severely those foolish enough to let precious life, energy and water be exposed to its greedy light.  
"A tactic to be used only in desperation," whispered Yui. When both men glanced at her, she turned and walked away. "I'll go wake up Bart and Margie."  
They watched as she jumped up on the battlements. Heimdal activated and turned towards her, with one of its hands extending out to her.  
"... Hyuga, I didn't know Heimdal could be remotely controlled." Only Omnigears and specially constructed gears such as the Element class had such a design feature. The installment of it was simply too costly and complex for regular gear units. Gear pilots would also be required to be synchronized with their respective machines for proper control.  
He sighed, the sound a mixture of pride and dread. "It recently gained that capability, Sigurd."  
"Indeed?"  
Citan looked away from the hopeful look in Sigurd's face. He knew what his friend was thinking. "... It is difficult to explain what Yui did..."  
"Telepathy, right?" He started, looking back to Sigurd with wide eyes. How did he-  
"Don't worry about it, Hyuga." Sigurd shrugged. "I know she's telepathic, and so is your daughter."  
"... How did you find out, Sigurd?"  
Sigurd hesitated in answering, and Midori finally spoke up, "I told him, father."  
"... Midori, your mother will not like this. You were not suppose to tell anyone about it."  
"I'm sorry, father, but I want to be with you and mother. Don't worry. He won't tell anyone about it."  
"Oh really," said Sigurd with amusement, "And why are you so sure I won't tell anyone about it?"  
Citan glared at him warningly when Midori squirmed in his arms and gestured to be put down. He reluctantly let her down and watched as she walked up to Sigurd and stared up at him. Sigurd looked down at her questioningly.  
"If you tell, I tell too."  
? Tell what? Sigurd looked uncomfortable. Citan asked curiously, "Tell what, Midori?"  
She promptly said, "He has a dia-" Sigurd covered her mouth. "Never mind! All right, I won't tell anyone!"  
Citan stared at them. What? What?! "... I am dying of curiosity here," he announced to them.  
"So die," Sigurd answered bluntly as he picked up Midori.  
Dia... dia... He knew more than fifty words beginning with dia. ... dia... diabetes perhaps? no... such a condition is rare in Aveh, besides he does not look sickly. Hmm... diarrhea? "... You know, I will find out sooner or later, Sigurd," he said dryly.  
"Keep your nose clean, Hyu-" Midori was holding up a flat data wafer in Sigurd's face. He immediately snatched it from her and pocketed it.  
Hyuga whooped, "You keep a diary!" Sigurd glared at him, looking irritated as well when muffled chuckles and suppressed laughter came from the troops who heard his exclamation.  
"It's called a journal," corrected Sigurd.  
"Same thing." Citan grinned. "It is nothing to be ashamed about, Sigurd," he added solicitously, "Many people keep diaries."  
"Who keeps a diary?!" Sigurd groaned and covered his eyes as Bart arrived.  
***  
"Prime Minister, the ship reports that all is in readiness."  
"Inform the commander to move at his discretion."  
"Aye-aye sir."  
Moments later, a distant rumbling was heard as the Yddrasil powered engines and glided towards the still burrowed enemy army.  
We could have commenced bombardment early this morning... I hesitated... Honorable rules of combat... Fight when your foe can fight back. ... Can't afford that now. Sigurd's jaw hardened. The enemy has shown they will not hesitate. We... I shouldn't either. His eye closed. If need be, I will slaughter them from the skies!  
Will we not be like them if we do that? His eye opened, and he glanced at Midori who was staring at him. She was standing close to her mother who was following the Yddrasil intently. Sigurd looked back into disturbing fathomless eyes.  
It's not your fault. Not doing something when you could have doesn't mean it's your fault. Don't punish yourself. Do that, and they have already won.  
... Are you sure you are just eleven years old?  
Does it matter?  
Sigurd stiffened when an ancient visage stared at him from her young face.  
... No, it can't be... Emperor Cain... His knees started to buckle. Old training demanding that he kneel and bow.  
Cain's image vanished. No... I'm not him.  
Sigurd barely managed to keep on standing.  
I am Midori. He's not with me anymore though part of him remains in me just as part of him is still in father.  
Hyuga...? ... I didn't know.  
Many didn't know.  
... Why are you telling me this?  
I just want to talk. You are a good listener.  
Thanks a lot.  
You're welcome.  
Thoughts stilled as she looked away from him. There was a chirp, and Sigurd jumped as feathers brushed the side of his face. Prism flew passed him, gliding towards Midori and landing on her shoulder. She smiled and petted her pet.  
Sigurd could not help but think what an unusual little girl she was. ... Thank you for not telling them. He sent out to her.   
She looked back at him. They can help you. Father can help you. You should tell them you have a dia-  
Never mind. Just don't tell them about it.  
... Okay.  
***  
Bledavik's finest vessel, the Yddrasil III, came to a gradual stop over the have-not burrows. From where the city's defensive dome meet the desert to a distance two dozen times the length of the sky ship, the sand was rough and disturbed. Countless mounds of dung and excrement dotted the landscape. Piles of bones and skeletons gleamed white against dirtied yellow. Having been hibernating underground for the past months, the mutants, upon exhuming themselves, had terrorized and ravaged SandPeople hideholes and decimated schools of sandsharks. Fortunately, there had been no human victims or at least no citizen had reported any.  
It was quiet. No wind blew. No landscaping hand of nature came to mold the sands back into the desert canvas. None to hide and bury the dead.  
Whistles... sharp sounds of air being compressed. Instances of silence as the whistlemakers ran out of air.  
***  
... first group... impacted... -cond gro- approac- critical... third group... -en launched...  
Bart's eye watered as he forced himself to look despite the intense light of each succeeding explosion. The shields dimmed and brightened in choreography.  
Citan shouted, "Brace yourselves! Incoming shockwav-" Roars came, as loud as thunder and made further speech and hearing impossible.  
***  
Silence comes and goes...  
Seasons change, time flows...  
... Uncle's song... Yui opened her eyes and squeezed them back shut when still bright reflected light blinded them. Her hands pressed flat against the mortared bricks of the wall road's surface.  
Remember joy, remember pain.  
It's always been the same...  
Why am I thinking of his favorite song? Yui forced her eyes to open and pushed herself up.  
Let the night come  
Welcome the day  
The sun must set  
The moon must rise  
She looked around her and ran to where Hyuga was helping Midori up. It was a mess. Some of the laser artillery had toppled over, wrenched from their housing by the multiple shockwaves. The shields couldn't prevent all the energy from coming in. One of the soldiers yelled for help as he struggled to lift one of the massive guns off a trapped comrade.  
Be it simple, be it complex.  
It's one and all the same...  
"Hyuga, are you all right?" Yui asked as she bent down to lift their daughter into her arms. Midori was curled up, trembling and clutching something to her chest.  
"I am fine, Yui, but Midori is in shock."  
Worry gnawed insistently inside Yui as Hyuga examined Midori. Her husband suddenly exclaimed, and something shiny flashed by her eyes and headed skyward. "No!" Midori cried out, "Prism, come back!" She started to cry, and Yui wished she hadn't been out here when the bombing started.  
"Do not be worried, Midori," Hyuga said reassuringly as he gently brushed aside hair strands and dirt from Midori's face. "Your little bird will come back to you." Midori quieted down at her father's words, and Yui looked gratefully at him. "Hyuga, I'm taking her back to the pa-"  
The radio suddenly crackled. ...ir! ...-rater is twice...-eeper than expect-... Static screamed high and loud for several moments before clearing up completely. "Those things were trying to dig under the barrier!" The extension depth of the shield barriers underground roughly equaled its height above ground.  
Sigurd grabbed the transmitter. "Are you sure, Franz?"  
"Yes, sir! There were more of those things than we thought. Half of them remained under the sand while their fellows tore up the surface."  
"Damn!" Muttered Sigurd before speaking into the unit again. "Are there some still alive?"  
The unit crackled again, and Bingo's voice came from the receiver speakers. "No way, Sir! We dropped enough firepower on them to level the city. There's no way-"  
"Excuse me, Captain, but something's moving down there."  
"What? Are you sure the sensors are functioning?"  
"The sensors are fried, Captain. I'm using the exterior cams to look below."  
"There's no way anything could have survived three consecutive loads of shells."  
"... Whatever it is, it's big."  
"Prime Minister, I request permission to take down the ship and investigate this anomaly."  
"Permission granted, Captain, but remain in red alert and don't go lower than two hundred sharls. Keep this line open as well"  
"Aye, Sir. Helm, take us down to two hundred slow and steady."  
"Aye, Captain, taking her down now."  
"Franz, what do you hear?"  
"It's strange, sir, but I am picking up a lot of sounds besides fall out noises."  
"What kind of sounds?"  
"... It's sounds like rumbling-"  
"Oh God! Captain, get us out of here!"  
"Ev-"  
An earth-splitting roar tore through the sudden silence, and Yui turned to see a nightmare climbing out of the desert.  
Sigurd yelled, "Bingo, get out of there!"  
There was no reply from the ship, but far off, the Yddrasil was backing away and heading back to the city.  
Bart stepped up besides Hyuga and handed him a pair of scopes. "Please tell me that is not what I just saw!" He demanded from him.  
Hyuga lowered the scopes slowly. "... It cannot be..."  
Sigurd shouted into transmitter again, "Yddrasil, come in! ... Come in, Yddrasil!"  
... Sir! -his thing is huge! It's even bigger than the ship! ... It's coming after us!  
"Fall back, Bingo! Take her up!"  
The ship's stern tilted up as it attempted to gain altitude in its retreat. The thing screamed again and leaped up high to come down on the Yddrasil.  
"... shields down! Its landing knocked out the power grid!"  
"Helm! Get us loose from this thing!"  
"Trying! It dug its claws into the hul- Aiie! It's eating the shi-" The transceiver silenced.  
"Faisal! Have artillery fire when ready!"  
"... Prime Minister, we can't do that. We'll hit the Yddrasil too."  
Suddenly, there was another scream from the beast as laser fire from its prey tore into its chest. Moments later, explosions ripped across the Yddrasil's hull.  
"They are too near," whispered Hyuga, "In such close quarters, the backwash from the ship's weaponry would debilitate her as much as it would the enemy."  
Bart yelled at Faisal, "If we don't fire, the Yddrasil is as good as gone!"  
Faisal whirled to his troops. "You heard his majesty! Fire when ready!"  
"Yes sir!"  
Yui crouched down and leaned against the parapet for support as photon-speed lasers blazed across in countless streams from Bledavik's walls. Midori whimpered, and Yui covered her ears as the high-pitched sound of laser fire quickly became unbearable.  
The beast roared again.  
"... Everyone get down! It's going to throw the ship!"  
Yui barely had time to comprehend what that meant when Hyuga threw himself over them.  
***  
Time goes as rivers flow  
To oceans where all must go...  
"Yui, are you all right?" She felt Hyuga move away. She whispered, "I'm fine."  
"Midori?" Yui lifted her head and loosened her protective embrace around their daughter. Midori pulled away slightly and glanced up to Hyuga. "I'm fine too, father," she said to him before burrowing back in her mother's arms.  
Hyuga chuckled. "You two stay here, all right?" She nodded and smiled when Hyuga patted both their heads. "Good girls," he said teasingly before leaving.  
... Be careful, Hyuga... Yui closed her eyes and rested her chin atop Midori's head, remembering the end of the song.  
This world we fight for  
This life we die for...  
In the end, it's all the same...  
***  
"Prime Minister, the main shields are down! The generator overloaded when the Yddrasil was hurled into the barrier."  
"How long before full shields are restored?"  
"It will take the engineers at least twelve hours to get the generator operational again."  
"Status of the backup generator?"  
"Green, Sir. The inductors held against the overload."  
"What is the condition of the Yddrasil?"  
"All the crew is safe and sound. They managed to eject before that thing threw the ship. We have just recovered them. However, the ship is badly damaged."  
"Is it repairable?"  
"... Sir, may I ask why you are not giving the order to pursue the monster?"  
"I will not risk anymore lives today, Lieutenant."  
"But sir, that thing, whatever it is, is badly injured. We should hunt it down and kill it immediately."  
"If it is as badly injured as it appears to be, the desert will kill it for us. If it is not, it will be back very soon. If it does come back, then we will kill it."  
***  
"What was that thing, Citan?" Bart asked as he surveyed the damage wrought by the monster. A ship's length away from the gates, the mangled and broken hall of the Yddrasil lay still. Technicians, engineers, soldiers and volunteers could be seen swarming all over it.  
Behind him, Citan was looking through the scopes. "I believe it was a Mega Sufal Mass."  
He looked at him quizzically. "... A Mega Sufal Mass?"  
"Yes... or it could be considered a Proto-Sufal."  
"Why Proto-Sufal?"  
"Sufal Masses are composed from mutant bodies which have been broken down to basic levels. Those are the Sufals we are familiar with."  
"As if we had a choice not to make their acquaintance," Bart muttered.  
Citan continued, "This Sufal however was not made from basic components. The have-nots bonded together to form a single entity without having to go through a Soylent System. It is not merely made from masses of biological parts. This time, single-living and intelligent entities joined to form one." Citan lowered the scopes and looked back at Bart. "That's why I refer to it as a Proto-Sufal."  
"I have a better name for it."  
"What?"  
"Anathema."  
*** ***  
The Citadel  
Seth placed his elbows on the table and steepled his hands as he looked carefully at Johan. "... Nathan?"  
Johan hissed, "No, S-seth. He's-s gone." His right-hand man looked satisfied. He had never been fond of Nathan. "S-stupid idiot. He even us-sed anathema and s-still los-st."  
Seth closed his eyes and leaned back against his chair. "What's Bendo's report?"  
"More than half los-st. Most of the s-survivors-s are too weak. He is-s as-sking permis-s-s-sion to us-se the S-soylent S-system."  
"Tell Bendo he has my permission. Is that all, Johan?"  
"Yes-s S-seth."  
"Very well, thank you, Johan, and you are dismissed."  
***  
Nathan... Seth leaned against the wall wearily. A flash of green eyes and a face like his. Seth trembled, thankful there was no one else in the corridor except him.  
... We were so alike you and I...  
C'mon! Let's go play!  
Always had each other.  
Isn't it great we look the same?! We even have the same name!  
Their teacher was smiling at them. Now, what have you twin rascals been up too...?  
Nothing Sensei!  
Hah! I'm not falling for that.  
Don't you think Sensei is mean for not trusting us, Nathan?  
Yes, I agree with you, Nathan. Sensei doesn't believe in us!  
Their teacher was now grimacing. Don't you two ever disagree on anything?  
No way! We're the same!  
A tear crept out slowly, and Seth pushed himself off the wall and continued on his way.  
***  
The room was little more than a decorated cave. Only a heavy wooden door closed the area off from the passageway that connected dozens of similar honeycombed chambers in the Citadel. Unlit wall torches dotted the surrounding walls as sunlight entering through a single window illuminated the small space in lieu of them.  
Primera winced in pain and examined her palm. A shallow jagged cut ran diagonally across it. She hadn't realized that the bars crisscrossing the window were pyramidal. The sides facing outside formed into sharp edges.  
She clenched her wounded hand and stared through the irregular openings, hoping to see the horizon. She carefully placed her hands on the sill and tiptoed, trying in vain to spot the line that divided sky and land. Primera could only see bright endless blue.  
She frowned and looked around the room. There were only two items in it besides her. A neatly rolled futon and a small knee-high table. She quickly went over to the latter and moved it into position underneath the window.  
She stepped unto it when the door creaked open. Primera almost fell off as Nathan entered the room. Off-balanced, she grabbed for the nearest support and cried out when sharp metal again cut into her hands.  
***  
"You need to relax your guard, princess," Nathan said softly as he tended to her wounds. "You're so uptight, you've made yourself blind."  
When he looked at her, Primera shook her head stubbornly, refusing to believe his suggestions had merit. She tensed defensively when his hands covered hers. He scared her. Instinctively, she wanted to hide, the bravado she was displaying so far in truth so thin.  
"Hmm... don't worry. I will not hurt you," he said. Liar! She pulled her hands away, ignoring the pain of moving them so suddenly.  
His hands suddenly framed her face, and green eyes looked at her with amusement. She wanted to scream, but shut her eyes tight close instead.  
"Don't be frightened. Nathan would never really have hurt you, and neither will I."  
... He's not him. Primera opened her eyes and stared at him. Same face, same eyes... not the same...  
He smiled and released her. With a soft sigh, he laid back by her feet on the futon. His arms reached back and folded to pillow his head. He said, "You need to be careful with your talent. In your desire to block out everything, important things have passed you by."  
Primera sat up and stared at him silently as he continued speaking. "Your potential is great, little princess. I would be honored to teach you."  
You, on the other hand, can call me Sensei. "... No," she said to his offer.  
"You do not have a choice." He glanced up at her and added, "Nathan is dead. You are his successor."  
***  
To be continued...  
Yen  



	11. Comes Around

Author. s note:  
This is the second to the last part in the AN chapter. As usual, I write from character viewpoints. When third person narration changes to first person, the character is thinking. Every time there is a ***, that means change in scene, character viewpoint, passage of time and so forth. ~~~ means flashbacks. The first character viewpoint in this part is Daniel. s. Enjoy reading.  
Part Ten of the Aveh-Nisan Chapter of Rebuilding  
Comes Around  
Written by Yen (July 2000)  
Bledavik  
"Midori, I want you to stay here."   
Daniel's eyes opened, and he blinked sleepily at the softly illuminated ceiling.  
"Your mother is right, Midori. You will be safe here."  
"No, I want to go with you."  
He rose hesitantly, wincing when his muscles protested, painfully insistent that he lay back down. He did.  
Someone sighed. "You go on ahead to the labs, Hyuga. I'll stay with Midori for a while."  
"... Very well-"  
"No! I go as well!"  
"No, my dear daughter, and that is final. I am afraid you will only get in the way."  
"Perhaps we should take her along, Hyuga. Her talent is more powerful than mine."  
"That is what alarms me. We have determined that mental command is the triggering mechanism. Unfortunately, science and logic know very little about how the mind actually works."  
Midori piped in, "Emperor Cain knew."  
There was a pause before Citan answered wryly, "I am not even going to ask how you know about him; however, Midori, the link between his Majesty and I were based on physical measures. An implant-"  
Yui interrupted him, "No need to go into grim details, Hyuga."  
Her husband chuckled. "She brought up the subject, my dear wife, not I." Another pause. "What have you been teaching her?"  
"... Just what are you suggesting...?"  
Their daughter suddenly shouted, "He talked with me too!"  
"... Yui, did you know about this?"  
"No, Hyuga!" There was a stamping sound. "That man was in our daughter's head! How could you let him do that?!"  
"I did not know anything about it, and just how could I stop him...?"  
Yui sounded livid. "You should have had an idea! If you had warned me, I would have shielded Midori's mind more-"  
"Mother, you talked with him too."  
"... And just when were you going to inform me about your conversations with Emperor Cain...?"  
"... It didn't concern you, Hyuga."  
"Oh really... how could it not concern me? You are keeping secrets from me again."  
"Let's not go into that again."  
"We will not or need to if you do not keep secrets from me."  
"I'm not the only one who has secrets to keep."  
"What secrets about me that you do not know of, Yui? You can read minds, remember?"  
"I don't read minds, I hear them."  
"Technicalities. It is the same thing. You have an unfair advantage over me."  
"Don't you trust me?"  
The debate stopped when a muffled chuckle escaped from Daniel.  
***  
"Do your parents often argue that way, Midori?" Daniel lifted curious eyes to her momentarily before returning full attention to the chessboard set up on a bed table resting over his thighs. By his side, his opponent was sit kneeling on the bed.  
"Only when mother keeps secrets from father." She frowned, adding, "And when they are both trying to distract me." Midori was still miffed at being left behind in Daniel's care.  
"I see..." He commented as he moved one of his knights to threaten a rook. He looked up from his move to stare at her. "... You and your mother are telepaths?"  
Gold-brown eyes stared back at him calmly. "Does that disturb you, Daniel?"   
He smiled. "Hardly, though I hope you are not reading my chess moves in advance."  
"I do not read minds, I hear them," she replied, repeating her mother's words, "Don't you trust me?"  
"Depends... I'll trust you if I win this game."   
***  
Samuel was staring at main image displayed by the grass mirror. On it, Daniel was talking amicably with the Uzuki child.  
Hmm... So he has awakened finally. ... No... he still refuses to stop dreaming... He still doesn't know what has happened... Idiot!  
***  
Nisan  
Fei grimaced, and the young medic attending to his shoulder wound paused uncertainly. Fei forced a reassuring smile on his face and gestured for the treatment to continue.  
"I'll take over here." Both looked up at Dan. He bent to a knee and calmly took the medipad from Sabar's hand. The other stared at him uncertainly until Fei nodded, giving him permission to leave.  
&  
"... This needs to be burned before a graft can close it, Fei."  
"There's a solder in the kit."  
He watched silently as Dan held up a slender steel rod with a ceramic grip. The impassive expression on Dan's face broke as he activated the solder. Its blunt tip began to glow red.  
"... We should get someone with healing ether here." Dan lowered the rod.  
"No," replied Fei with quiet force, "Healing ether should be saved for the ones with serious injuries." He shrugged. "This is minor."  
He could see the boy's hand trembling before Dan closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "... Okay, Fei, if you say so."   
Once more, he nodded and looked away as Dan's hand gripped his shoulder tightly. Fei focused his eyes instead on the caved-in entrance to the Fatima Mausoleum.   
Soon, Elly... I'm almost there- A sharp hiss escaped from tightly pressed lips as the smell of burning flesh sought to suffocate him.  
***  
Nortune  
"We're doomed!"  
"Shut up, idiot!"  
"It's true! Those monster will be back, and they'll break down the door!"  
"That door weighs more than a ton! It will not break!"  
"Don't lecture me, Jabel! Those beasts murdered my wife!"  
"You're only shaming her by weeping like a child, Tama!"  
Zephyr looked away as Jabel continued ruthlessly, "She pushed you inside the room ahead of her so you could be saved! Do you want her sacrifice to be wasted?!" Tama jerked, his mouth opening and closing in respond without sound. After a while, he slumped down in his chair, shamefaced.  
Jabel, who was standing, exhaled loudly and looked around the room. "Fear and panic will not serve us!" Gray eyes narrowed to angry slits set in a pale face. "I will not allow any stupid and worthless actions in here!" With that, he drove the dagger he had confiscated from Tama into the marble table. The blade snapped.  
Bheyu shouted, "Imbecile! You have destroyed one of our weapons!"  
Jabel tossed the bladeless hilt to him carelessly. "Better that then one of us." Green ether suddenly swirled around him. "If anyone else tries to emulate what Tama just tried to do, I will personally throw that individual out." No one else spoke up against him.  
Zephyr shivered in her chair and wrapped weary arms around herself. ... In just three hours, insanity reigns... She found herself looking at the others. Less than half of the senators were present in the hall. There were secretaries and junior clerks as well as several guards present. All were haggard, the forced combatants and fortunate survivors of an unexpected war.  
Jabel was staring at her, and she looked back quizzically. He had surprised her immensely. ... I always thought of him as a quiet lad... Jabel was the grand nephew of one of her closest friends, Kitsh. ... Dear Kitsh, bless his soul... He would have been shocked had he seen Jabel just now...  
Sadness weighed on her shoulders as she remembered Kitsh, who had passed away peacefully three years ago. ... I miss you, Kitsh... you always try so hard to make me smile... A smile of nostalgia and remembered grief now came to her face as she closed her eyes and leaned back in her seat.  
Jabel's soft voice startled her. "Your majesty." Zephyr looked up at him and smiled automatically. ... He resembles Kitsh when he was his age...  
"Jabel, I am no longer an empress. Please do not address me by that title."  
"How then may I address you?"  
"Zephyr will do."  
"Uncle Kitsh will turn over in his grave if I call you by your name."  
"... Very well, young man, by sir or ma'am may you call me."  
He smiled and bowed low to her. "If it is permissible, I would like to address you by the title my Uncle Kitsh always refers to you as such."  
"... And what would that be?"  
"My Lady Zephyr."  
***  
Bledavik  
"Do you think it will come back, Bart?" Margie asked as she seated herself carefully in Vierge's outstretched palm.  
Resting comfortably on Andvari's shoulder, Bart straightened slightly. "... I don't think it will be back, Margie."  
"Do you really think so? Why?"  
He shrugged and stretched his arms before crossing them underneath his head and leaning back against his gear's neck. "I think those things were desperate. We were beating them so they had to play their last card."  
Margie looked at him silently before laying back and staring at the dark blue of the afternoon sky. "Bart, you know that's not their last card. Remember what Dr. Uzuki told us?"  
"Margie, if I were one of those things, I would rather die then go through that joining or whatever it is they did."  
"... The thought of being with another person so intimately disgusts you...?"  
Bart sat up. "... Aw jeez! Margie, don't twist my words! That's not what I mean!"  
Margie sat up as well and stared at him intently. "I wasn't referring to the physical joining, Bart." She looked away before continuing, "I meant knowing another person's heart, mind and soul as well as you would know your own." She laughed softly. "Becoming one..."  
"... I guess I wouldn't mind," answered Bart softly. When she looked back at him, he smiled. "I wouldn't mind if it's with someone I like and love."  
The smile she gave him was slow in coming but real.   
***  
Nisan  
"Elly!"  
Dan watched as Fei embraced Elly fiercely against him. He looked away when they kissed. Things like that irritated him more then interest him.   
His jaw and cheek still ached where Fei's fist had connected resoundingly. He rubbed at them feelingly as rescuers from Aveh swarmed into the tomb. One of the soldiers almost crashed into him, and he quickly retreated away from the hubbub.  
Dan leaned against the rock wall framing the entrance gangway and concentrated on a tooth. He was pretty sure that Fei's punch had loosened some of his teeth.   
***  
Nortune  
"How is she doing, Jabel?"   
"Sabela is improving, my lady Zephyr."  
"It is fortunate you have healing ether." She moved closer to Sabela who was lying prone on one of the side tables. Once in a while, she would move restlessly.  
"Unfortunately, I am only a novice in the healing arts." Zephyr glanced at him again, wondering at the flatness in his tone wherever Sabela was concerned.  
"... Jabel, is there something wrong?"  
"My lady, may I speak freely?"  
"... What is it?"  
"... I had to leave Senator Casn behind."  
"..."  
He mechanically explained, "On my way here, I saw Senator Casn being attacked. He was carrying Sabela, who was unconsciousness, and he was trying to protect her from them." His eyes flickered close. "I was too late. When I managed to drive the mutants off, he was already severely wounded. ... I healed him, but I couldn't heal him enough for him to walk on his own. He begged me to take Sabela with me. I told him that I would help him walk. ... We managed to go a bit further when more mutants appeared. He ordered me to go ahead with her... My lady, what can I say to his daughter...?"  
Zephyr smiled at him gently. "Don't worry, Jabel. I will tell Sabela. Is that all right with you?"  
"... What will you say to her?"  
"I will tell her what you told Tama." ... Casn... thank you.  
***  
Citadel  
Bendo was staring at him blankly as was Johan. "... Sseth?"  
"You heard me, Johan. Bendo, attack her."   
Both stared from him to the only other individual in the melee room.  
Bendo, silent as usual, glanced at Johan before stepping forward unto the dirt court. On the other side waited Primera.  
***  
Bledavik  
Citan- "There must be away to shield our minds... I believe you have a mental wall, Yui"  
Yui- "I do, Hyuga, but it shields the mind. The receivers are in the bloodstream."  
Citan- "Ah yes, but for the body to receive the call, it must pass through the mind before it goes into the bloodstream."  
Yui- "So... it is nerve impulses from the brain which activate them..."  
Citan- "And causes blood to coagulate. In effect, blood cannot circulate properly, and the heart strains to pump hard blood."  
Yui- "Until there is no more oxygen to burn for energy... Hyuga, can we remove these receivers?"  
Citan- "Only by filtering the entire circulation system. These receivers were the waste products of the virus. They are harmless and even beneficial until they receive the proper impulse to bond red blood cells together."  
Yui- "... Won't the minds of people with injuries be activating these elements?"  
Citan- "Only in the area of the injury. On the other hand, when these micro-transmitters receive the correct call, the entire circulatory system will be considered as one giant wound by our own blood cells."  
Yui- "... It will be difficult. I do not know exactly what to shield against. Primera is esper-blind. Her mind automatically shields from all mental energy. I only know how to muffle it."  
Citan- "Midori has protective ether. Perhaps she can shift its frequency to the mental plane."  
Yui- "I do not like to involve Midori... but we may not have another choice."  
***  
Citadel  
Beddo was on his backside, staring bewilderedly at the luminescent silver sphere surrounding Primera.  
Johan, after initial shock, had an impressed look on his convoluted face. "Sshe iss in your control, Sseth." He had noted the empty eyes of the girl. "But I have never sseen thiss kind of power." Beddo had suddenly been knocked away hard in mid-charge.  
Seth answered, "She is a reverse telepath, Johan. There is a constant mental shield around her. No mind can stand to be near her when she uses that technique I have taught her."  
Johan frowned thoughtfully as he help Beddo up. "But what good can that do for all of uss? Can sshe extend her sshield?"  
Seth smiled. "She can, but that is not what I have planned for her."  
Johan waited for him to expound more while Beddo was slowly approaching Primera again.  
Seth laughed. "You may approach her now, Beddo. You may even pick her up."  
Beddo gingerly lifted her and stared at her blankly when she smiled at him. Hesitantly, the Reaper smiled a wolf's grin back before deciding to let her sit on his shoulder.  
Seth walked towards the exit. "Come, I will explain on the way to my room."  
...  
"Our little princess, I believe, was hurt badly."  
"... What do you mean, Sseth?" Behind them, Beddo growl. "... You mean Nathan...?" Asked Johan.  
"No," answered Seth immediately. "He didn't do anything to her. Something happened to her when she was very young, perhaps when she was an infant. Whatever happened to her was painful enough to affect the way her mind developed."  
Johan paid close attention to his every word. "... What iss the difference between you and her, Sseth?"  
"My mind is open to others, and I can reach out. Hers, on the other hand, is sealed shut. None enters, none escape. I cannot read her mind. She cannot hear my calls."  
Something was bothering Johan. "... Then, how did you control her?"  
"It was not easy," admitted Seth, "fortunately, she is ill-trained. There were tiny gaps through which I was able to enter her mind."  
"I ssee... sso what do you plan to do with her?"  
"Look back."  
He glanced with puzzlement at Seth before looking back. He came to a sudden stop and shouted, "They're gon-" Something bumped into him. ... !?! "They're invissss- camouflaged..."  
"That is right, Johan," said Seth.  
***  
Nisan  
"Elly, can your people fight?" Fei rested his cheek against her hair. Beside him, Elly shifted slightly before leaning against him. Her warm hands flattened against his chest.   
"Yes, they can, Fei." Her answer was soft but certain. He straightened and looked at her carefully. Her sapphire eyes were unreadable.  
"Elly-"  
"They will pay, Fei."  
***  
Nortune  
"Sir Jabel!"   
Zephyr looked on curiously as Jabel turned away from her to the guard who had whispered his name urgently.  
"What is it?"  
"The vents! Those things are in the airshafts!"  
She and Jabel stood abruptly and looked up. High on each corner of the ceiling were intricate steel webs concealing the openings of the ventilation system. Each was round and large enough for a man or mutant to jump through.  
***  
Bledavik  
"Master Sigurd."  
He halted upon Maison's stern call. "Don't try to stop me, Maison."  
"You haven't piloted a gear in years."  
He turned around. "I can't just stay behind and do nothing."  
"You will do more by staying here."  
His hands clenched. He didn't want to argue about this. "You cannot stop me," he finally said before turning back to the waiting Brigadier.  
As he entered the cockpit, a helpless Maison whispered, "You are not well."  
***  
Nisan  
Another inhuman scream echoed through the city, and Aelia paused. ... Impossible... Suddenly weak, she fell to her knees and accidentally spilled paint on her work.  
Numb, she stared at her ruined painting of Seth. ... Can't be- Another death howl came to her ears, muffled and mournful in her secluded studio.  
Her brush fell from trembling fingers, and she grabbed at her head in pain. Dying... Tears welled in her eyes. ... they're dying...  
Aelia, don't feel too much. Her eyes shut closed tightly. Tears ran down her face streaked with color from her paint-covered hands. Seth...?  
Detach yourself. ... No... It wasn't Seth, just memories of her training under him.If you involve yourself too much, you'll feel their pain as well.  
But don't I then feel their joys as well, Sensei?   
Yes, but-   
Wouldn't that be great?!   
Aelia-  
It's wonderful to feel others so deeply.   
But-  
I would like to know you better, Sensei.   
~~~  
She pressed her body against his, her hands reaching up to pull his head down to hers.  
"Ael-"  
His lips were parted, and she took that opportunity to kiss him deeply. He tasted nice. There was a familiar coolness in the warmth of his mouth.  
He pulled away before she could figure it out.  
"Aelia!" Seth backed away from her. His expression, a curious mix of anger, embarrassment and desire. Her pulse quickened. He wanted her.  
He froze when she moved towards him. "Enough!" She cringed at the greater anger in his tone. Her shame suddenly exceeded her courage, and she turned away awkwardly. She couldn't help herself. Her emotions were topsy turvy where it concerned him.  
"Concentrate," he then said more calmly. He sounded absent-minded. She turned back to him and despaired at the remoteness in his face. "You have to be detach, Aelia."  
"... No." She lowered and shook her head, missing his narrowed eyes. "I-I can't do it that way. I want to feel everything. I don't want to miss anything."  
His sigh was remorseful though his words were rueful. "Impulsive child."  
~~~  
I'm not a child.   
Aelia picked herself off the floor slowly. Her tears had long since dried though paint still marked her face. She straightened as another of her subjects' cry reached her.  
You are right, Sensei. I should be detached.  
She looked at him in her painting. Painted eyes gleamed at her from an unrecognizable face. She smiled. I still don't want to miss anything, but I will do anything for you.  
Be proud of me.  
***  
Nortune  
"Billy, stop it!"  
"Leave me alone, Rico!"  
Daran watched calmly from his chair positioned by the entrance to his smithy. The pale-haired lad was shouting at the demi-human.  
"Mind your own business! I know what I am doing!" By his feet, a mutant was vomiting his insides onto the street.  
"Billy! This isn't you." Daran tilted his head slightly, intrigued by the larger demi-human's submission. He could see the tightly controlled anger on the larger, obviously stronger man.  
"Just shut up, Rico!" The etone turned his back to his companion and kicked the retching mutant in the stomach.  
Daran muffled the cries of pain and beseeching pleas. He didn't want to deal with more of those. He didn't bat an eyelash when a gunshot silenced the unfortunate subject.  
Sigmund's son screamed, "That's it!"  
***  
"Ouch."  
"Will you stop whining?"  
"You keep quiet, Taura, you didn't do a single thing."  
"Don't blame me for your troubles, Gaspar."  
Maria couldn't help but smile despite the chaos of the city around them. She never expected grandfather's friends to act so unlike their age.  
"You should have warned me!"  
"How was I suppose to know they'd think you were the enemy?"  
Walking behind the two antagonists, Jabel looked uncomfortable. Between him and Balthazar, Zephyr looked amused as the two men leading their group continued arguing despite the dangers of their trek through Nortune.  
"You were monitoring the situation," hissed Gaspar.  
Melchior started to recite, "Sensors indicated that they were gathering below the vent. I thought they were going to welcome you."  
Gaspar simmered while her grandfather Bal chuckled at Melchior's next statement. "I told you to let the girls go first."  
"That would be ungentlemanly," Gaspar countered, "we were going into a dangerous situation."  
"Ohoh! So you did think they would think you were the enemy."  
Gaspar spluttered, "The room was dark!"  
Balthazar put in, "We should have announced ourselves."  
"That's stupid, Isaac."   
"I agree, surprising as it is. Announcing ourselves would have alerted them if they were enemies." Maria glared at Gaspar's and Melchior's backs respectively before moving closer to Balthazar. "Don't call grandfather stupid," she said loudly.  
Surprised, both men glanced back to see Balthazar smile innocently at them while patting his granddaughter's head.  
***  
Bledavik  
Bart was stumped silent as the Brigadier landed in front of Andvari. ... No way...  
On Vierge's shoulder, Margie called out, "Sigurd!"  
Bart commanded Andvari to extend its hand towards the other gear. He jumped onto the moving palm just as Brigadier's cockpit opened to reveal his brother.  
"Are you crazy?!"  
"Bart, don't talk that way to Sigurd."  
"Margie, he shouldn't be here."  
She gave him a curious look while Sigurd lifted his eyebrow at him.  
Bart blinked nervously. ... Of course, Margie doesn't know about Sigurd's problem... His shoulders suddenly felt weighted. I wouldn't have too if old Maison hadn't told me...  
~~~  
"Why can't Sigurd play with us?" The young prince of Aveh stared up to Maison. With his hands on his hips, he was both regal and demanding.  
Maison harrumped. "Master Sigurd is busy attending to his duties."  
"Oh no! He's my father's personal attendant, and father is not here right now."  
His manservant looked just the slightest bit uncomfortable. "His Highness, your father, left Master Sigurd additional work to be done in his absence."  
"Father won't be back for a week. Sigurd can work later." With that, he walked up to Sigurd's door and would have had Maison moved aside.  
Impatient, he tugged at Maison's pants leg. "Go away."  
Patiently, Maison pushed him away. "I'm sorry, your Highness, but Master Sigurd cannot play with you and Lady Marguerite."  
He pouted. "Why not?!" He started to sniffle. "I want Sigurd to come out and play with us!" If he had to, he will have a royal tantrum.  
Maison was beginning to look alarmed. "... Why don't you ask the other children to play?" He said soothingly.  
"What other children?!" Maison winced.  
Bart fisted his hands. "I want Sigurd to come and play with us!"  
"Later!" Maison took a deep breath before continuing more calmly. "I promise, he will play with you two later."  
"That's what you always say!"  
The door behind Maison opened, and a woman stepped out with a frown. "Will you two please be quiet?" She said in a tone that allowed no argument.  
Maison flushed slightly and quickly picked him up. "We will be going now, Nurse Bethelm." Bart stared at her over Maison's shoulder as the latter retreated at a fast clip.  
"... Nurse?" He looked at Maison. "Why does Sigurd have a nurse?" He received no answer. "... Is Sigurd sick? What's wrong with him?"  
~~~  
It had taken quite a while before Maison told him about Sigurd's illness. Diathesis - a constitutional predisposition toward abnormality or disease. Sigurd was not ill; however, he was susceptible to be sick. Stress, weariness, pain, overexertion and the like increased the likelihood for him to be ill.  
Bart felt like how Maison had felt. He looked helplessly between Sigurd and Margie. He promised Maison he would never tell anyone about it.  
"Bart." He glanced at Sigurd. His brother looked solemn. "I'm all right, Bart."  
"Of course you are," said Margie cheerfully, "I'm happy you are here, and so is Bart."  
Decided, Bart turned to her. "Margie, there is something you should kn-"  
The roar of gear thrusters drowned him out as Fenrir and Heimdal arrived and hovered overhead.  
***  
"Sigurd, good to see you in a gear again."  
He chuckled softly and thumbed the com unit to reply. "On time as usual, Hyuga."  
"Huh? What do you mean, Sigurd? Has something happened?"  
"Never mind. So have you found something?"  
"Indeed, and more than anyone of us could ever expect."  
***  
Margie sat down gingerly in Andvari's palm. Beside her, Bart was sitting with his legs dangling over the edge. He looked sullen, but then, he did almost fell off when the other gears surprised him.   
"Bart?" She frowned when he kept quiet, looking grumpy. Some gratitude, Margie thought. Her shoulder was sore. It was almost dislocated when she grabbed Bart's hand as he lost his grip on Andvari's hand.  
I will never understand you, Bart. She turned away and watched Fenrir and Heimdal landing instead. Sometimes, he acts so immature.  
"Thanks, Margie." His hand covered hers and squeezed gently. Her eyes closed fondly. But he means everything to me.  
***  
Yui watched as Fenrir's cockpit opened, and Daniel emerged from it hesitantly. Behind her and watching over her shoulder, Midori was eerily still.  
She shook her head mentally, wondering at her uncertainty where Midori was concerned. She started when her daughter hugged her and relaxed immediately.  
Mother.  
Yes, dear?  
Thank you for letting me come.  
You're welcome, Midori, but after this, you are going back to the palace.  
I know. I understand.  
***  
Sigurd - "Daniel, you're awake!"  
Daniel - "Yes, I am, Sir. I am sorry to have caused so much trouble."  
Citan - "Not at all. You have no idea what you have done for us."  
Daniel - "Any of you would have done the same."  
Bart - "Yeah, but none of us have what you have."  
Daniel - "... Huh?"  
Margie - "You gave us the cure to the virus."  
Daniel - "Virus? What virus?"  
Sigurd - "The virus left by those have-nots."  
Citan - "We can tell Daniel about that later. Right now, he has something to tell us."  
Bart - "What do you mean, Citan?"  
Sigurd - "Tell us about what?"  
Yui - "He knows about the enemy."  
Bart - "... What?!"  
Daniel - "No, Lady Uzuki, I do not know about the enemy, but Samuel does."  
Margie - "Mr. White?"  
Daniel - "... You talked with him...?"  
Margie - "A few times."  
Citan - "Where is he, Margie?"  
Margie - "I have no idea. He just appears unexpectedly."  
Bart - "So how do we find him, Daniel?"  
Daniel - "Lady Uzuki and Midori can call him."  
...  
Citan - "I beg your pardon."  
Daniel - "They can call him."  
Bart - "Woah... why them in particular?"  
Daniel - "... Because."  
Margie - "... That is not an answer, Daniel."  
Sigurd - "Let's just leave it at that."  
Bart - "... You know about this, don't you, Sigurd?"  
Yui - "He does?"  
Citan - "Do not look at me, Yui. I did not say anything."  
Midori - "I told him."  
Yui - "You what?!"  
Margie - "Told him what?"  
Bart - "What's going on here?!"  
Daniel - "It's Prism!"  
...  
Daniel almost backed away when all turned to stare at him. Unfortunately, the makeshift platform composed of several gear palms provided little room for retreat.  
Bart repeated, "Prism?"  
How was I supposed to know telepathy is to be kept secret? He cleared his throat. "Yes, Prism."  
Margie asked, "Prism is special?"  
"Yes," Daniel answered. "He belongs to Samuel," he lied, "they're connected." He hoped that neither would ever learn his falsehood. "However, since he gave Prism to Midori, she can command Prism to contact Samuel."  
"Uh huh." Bart looked skeptical. "Where does Yui fit into this?"  
Daniel straightened. "Midori is very young. She needs her mother."  
Margie gestured at Citan. "What about Doctor Uzuki?"  
"Samuel pays more attention to girls," reasoned Daniel baldly. Sigurd chuckled at that with Citan looking nonplussed.  
Yui laughed softly and bent to pick up her daughter. "Any more questions?" She directed the query at Bart and Margie. Both nodded looking sheepish but satisfied.  
"He's good," Midori commented.  
***  
"We do have a problem, Daniel."  
"What is that, Dr. Uzuki?"  
"Prism flew away. We don't know where he is."  
Citan observed the young man's face keenly. Daniel seemed unconcerned.  
"Prism will come."  
"How can you be so certain?"  
"Prism likes your daughter very much. Before her, I was the only one he would come to." Before he could ask another question, Daniel turned with a hurried apology and walked away.   
"You worry too much, Hyuga." He glanced aside to Yui who looked as confident as Daniel. Holding on to her hand, Midori stared up to him. "I like birds," she stated.  
Citan smiled and lifted her up into his arms. "I know you do, little one."  
"I miss home."  
The manor. Yes, there are always birds at home. "We will go back there someday," he promised her.  
Midori rested her head on his shoulder and sighed softly just as Yui's arms slipped around his waist and squeezed affectionately before she walked away, leaving them alone.  
***  
"How much longer is this gonna take?" Complained Bart. He, Margie and Sigurd were waiting on the roof side opposite to the others. Daniel had insisted they all go to the flat roof of the palace. Without the guard towers, it was the highest elevated area in the city.   
"Be patient, Bart," said Margie, "we've only been here for about fifteen minutes."  
Sigurd glanced skyward, "At least, it is a cloudy day." The sky was white-gray with clouds instead of the perpetual blue of the desert day.  
*Chirp* Fatima eyes widened as Prism landed atop Sigurd's head. *Chirp*  
***  
Smile tenderly  
Sing gently  
Laugh sweetly  
Forever I dream of you.  
***  
To be continued...  
Author's note: One more part to go, and finally, the Aveh-Nisan Chapter of Rebuilding is finished. Thank you for reading this far.  
Yen 


End file.
